Harry Potter und die grauen Lords
by Alucard12
Summary: Dumbledore spielt ein Falsches Spiel...Harry soll gebrochen werden...doch was geschieht wenn die grauen Lords erwachen?...Freund wird Feind, Feind wird Freund...Vorsicht: Gewaltszenen Ab 18 finde das passende Rating nicht
1. Disclaimer

Titel: Harry Potter und die grauen Lords  
Autor: Alucard12

Inhalt: Dumbledore spielt ein Falsches Spiel...Harry soll gebrochen werden...doch was geschieht wenn die grauen Lords erwachen?...Freund wird Feind, Feind wird Freund...**Vorsicht: Gewaltszenen, die Story ist nichts für schwache Nerven. ****  
**  
**Altersfreigabe: 18 ****  
****Keine Jugendfreigabe.**

Disclaimer: 

Charaktere: 

Die (na ja) Guten:

Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Andariel, Azuael, Alucard, uvm.

Die (ganz sicher) bösen:

Voldemort, Dumbledore, Todesser, Teile des Orden des Phönix, und eine Überraschung...

Die Dummen:

Fudge, große Teile des Ministeriums, die meisten sonstigen Zauberer, alle die sich mit Harry anlegen

Das Obligatorische:

Alle Figuren und Kreaturen, eigentlich das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehören J. K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, und so weiter und so fort.

Ach ja ein paar Figuren stammen aus dem Manga Hellsing gehören also auch nicht mir. Bspw.: Der gute alte Alucard.

So nun viel spaß, bisher habe ich es geschafft Täglich ein Update zu geben. Schauen wir mal ob ich das so bei behalten kann... 

**Vorsicht, die Geschichte enthält viele Gewaltszenen. Auch Vergewaltigungen werden zumindest angedeutet!!!**


	2. Prolog

_Prolog_

Klatsch. Immer wieder konnte man dieses Geräusch in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum hören. Begleitet von einem Wimmern. Klatsch. Schon wieder ist die Peitsche auf den Rücken einer jungen Frau getroffen. Nach drei Stunden war die Frau ur noch in der Lage leise zu schluchzen.

Immer wieder sagte sie „Bitte nicht."

Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er genoss es jedes mal aufs neue. Sie leiden und Winseln zu sehen. Er betrachtete ihren Rücken. Blitzschnell hob er die Hand mit der Peitsche und ließ sie erneut über ihren Rücken ‚laufen'.

Der Körper des Mädchens bog sich nur noch schwach durch. /Ich glaube das reicht bei ihr erst mal./

Er wandte sich um und ging auf eine noch jünger Person im Raum zu.

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich ängstlich als er auf sie zuschritt. Mit einem leichten Grinsen beobachtete er wie die Panik von ihr Besitz ergriff. „Nein." Hauchte die das Mädchen.

Dieses eine Wort ließ sein Grinsen noch viel breiter werden. Doch war es nicht sein Grinsen was er in der Öffentlichkeit benutzte nein es war ein kaltes Sadistische Grinsen.

Die kleine Versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen. Doch ihre Fesseln ließen das nicht zu. Sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sein Blick glitt über ihren entblößten Körper.

Er hob eine Hand und ließ sie über ihre intimste Stelle gleiten.

Ihr stieg die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Schnell senkte sie den Blick um nicht mehr in dieses Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. „Wir werden Spaß haben. Wie jeden Sommer." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie Zwang sich ihn anzusehen. „Warum? Warum tust du uns das an?" fragte sie mit schwacher kratziger Stimme. Zwei Wochen des Schreiens, Bettelns, Weinens und Wimmerns hatte sie schwach gemacht.

Er Lachte, es war ein kaltes Lachen. Es war fast wie das Lachen eines Wahnsinnigen. „Warum? Nun erst mal weil sie es gewagt hat mich abzulehnen." Dabei deutete er auf das Braunhaariges Mädchen. „Und du hast versucht ihr zu helfen. Tz, Tz Du hättest deine Rolle einfach brav weiter spielen sollen. Schließlich haben wir dich nur Adoptiert um eine Frau für ihn in der Familie zu haben." Beim den letzten Worten hatte er wieder die Peitsche gehoben und sie auf das Mädchen herunter schlagen lassen. „Verräter an der Sache haben kein Recht fragen zu stellen." Fauchte er und Schlug die kleine in immer schnellerem Takt. Nah Minuten stellte er fest das sie Ohnmächtig war.

Kopfschüttelnd wollte er sie erwecken um weiter machen zu können. Als die Stimme des Schlammbluts ihn ansprach.

„Bitte lass sie in Ruhe. Ich tue alles was du... alles was du willst." Flehte sie ihn an. Er wandte sich von der kleinen Rothaarigen vor sich ab und betrachtete die Schlammblüterin. „Das musst du sowieso." Die Braunhaarige an der Wand nickte. „Ich tu es." Sie schluckte, doch ihr Entschluss stand sie konnte ihre Freundin nicht mehr Leiden lassen wegen ihr. „Ich tue es freiwillig." Flüsterte sie.

Er betrachtete sie eine Weile bevor er nickte.

Das hatte er schon von Anfang an gewollt. Sie soweit zu brechen das sie sich ohne den Zwang des Ringes seinen Befehlen beugt.

Er grinste. „Gut." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er ihre Fesseln verschwinden. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Angstvoll und doch entschlossen betrachtete sie den, der ihr Leben in den letzten zwei Jahren zur Hölle hat werden lassen.

Doch sie konnte und wollte nicht zu lassen das ihre beste Freundin auch noch solch ein Schicksal erleidet. Um das zu erreichen würde sie alles tun.

Er kam auf sie zu und begann ihren Körper mit seinen Händen zu erkunden, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte doch diesmal ließ sie es einfach zu. Sie durfte keine Wiederstand mehr leisten sonst würde das jüngere Mädchen weiter leiden. Hermine schloss die Augen, er hatte gewonnen. Sie war gebrochen endgültig.

Er beobachtete wie eine, einzelne Träne ihre Wangen hinunter lief, er wusste dass er es endlich geschafft hatte. Sie hat aufgegeben. Er packte sie an den Armen und stieß sie gegen die Wand. „Dreh dich um." Sagte er beinahe sanft. Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und ohne das er es Befahl, spreizte sie ihre Beine und Streckte ihm ihre Intimste stelle entgegen. Sie Schloss die Augen, während sie darauf wartete das er sie benutzte wie schon so oft vorher.

Nur das sie diesmal alles Freiwillig tun würde. Weitere Tränen fanden den Weg ihre Wangen hinunter als er in sie Eindrang.

Hermine weinte, jetzt hatte er endgültig gewonnen. Sie endgültig gebrochen.


	3. Erkenntnisse

**1. Erkenntnisse**

Narzissenweg Nummer 14 

Der Narzissenweg lag in einer dämmrigen Ruhe, wie sie normal ist kurz vor Mitternacht in einer Kleinstadt ist. Die Rasenflächen die am Tag in einem satten Grün lagen wirkten nun wie sehen aus Schwärze.

Nichts regte sich in dieser kleinen Straße im Vorort Little Whining. Nichts? Doch im Haus mit der Nummer 14 war noch Licht zu sehen. Im Keller des Einfamilienhauses brannte immer noch eine Lampe. In diesem Keller lebte ein Junger Mann von 16 Jahren.

Doch leben war eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort. Er existierte dort. Leben tat er nicht dort.

Leben, ja wirkliches Leben hatte er in der Welt der Muggel nicht. Doch nun war es wieder so wie in den ersten 11 Jahren seines Lebens.

Harry Potter hatte schon vieles in seinem Leben erleiden müssen. Die ersten Jahre hatte er in einem Schrank unter der Treppe von Ligusterweg Nummer 12 zu gebracht. Doch als er fünf war hatten seine sogenannten Verwandten befunden das er nun für seinen Lebensunterhalt auch etwas tun konnte.

Von da an war der junge Harry der persönliche Sklave seiner Verwandten gewesen.

Von Gartenarbeit bis zum Wäsche waschen hatte er alles für die Dursleys erledigen müssen. Und egal was er tat es war nie richtig oder genug gewesen. Mehr als einmal war der Junge einer Ohnmacht nahe gewesen und oft genug war er in seinem Schrank aufgewacht nachdem sein Onkel ihn wieder mal für einen seiner ‚Fehler' eine Tracht Prügel verpasst hatte.

Mit sieben Jahren hatte er dann angefangen Harry für andere Sachen zu benutzen. Mehrmals die Woche wurde der Junge vergewaltigt. Damals wusste der Junge nicht das dies ein Verbrechen war. So gingen die ersten Lebensjahre von Harry Potter dahin in einem Kreislauf der Vergewaltigung, des Schmerzes und der Demütigung.

Mit 10 Jahren war sich Harry sicher das er es nicht Wert war das sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Oder ihn gar als Freund betrachtete oder ihn liebte.

Dann mit 11 Jahren kam er in eine Welt die ihn als Helden feierte. Die Welt in die er gehörte, die Zaubererwelt. Dort wurde er von jedem verehrt was ihm eigentlich zuwider war. Doch endlich bekam er Freunde, endlich lernte er was es hieß wenn sich jemand um einen sorgte.

Doch auch das wurde ihm genommen. Erst war er in dieser Welt den ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen der anderen Zauberer ausgesetzt. Einmal wurde er als Held gefeiert doch schon ein Jahr später hieß es er wäre ein, größenwahnsinniger, ruhmsüchtiger und durchgeknallter Irrer. Doch auf eines konnte sich Harry bisher immer verlassen auf seine Freunde, doch diese hatte ihn vergessen.

Gerade jetzt nach dem Tod seines geliebten Paten.

Doch hatten Sie ihn wirklich vergessen? Oder hatte sie wieder einmal diesem Bastard on Dumbledore geglaubt das alles nur zu seinem besten geschehe. Alleine bei dem Gedanken an diesen alten Mann Stieg Harrys Blutdruck beträchtlich an.

Doch hielt dies nicht allzu lange an, er war zu schwach um noch irgendetwas zu empfinden.

Als er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres nach ‚Hause' gekommen war, waren die Dursleys nicht mit ihm zum Ligusterweg gefahren nein sie hatten ein neues Haus gekauft.

Kurz hatte Harry sich gefragt wie sie sich ein neues Haus leisten konnten, doch dann waren seine Gedanken durch seine Onkel unterbrochen worden.

Rückblick

„Bastard! Du Nichtsloses Stück Dreck ich rede mit dir!" schrie Vernon Harry an. Harry wurde aus seinen trübe Gedanken über seine Paten gerissen. Sirius. Sein Pate war durch seinen dummen Fehler gestorben. Mühsam riss er sich von den Bildern los die seit jenem Tag in seinem Kopf wie eingebrannt waren.

„Was?" fragte er seinen Onkel. Dieser sah ihn unheilverkündend an. Bevor Harry noch irgendetwas tun konnte hatte er schon eine Faust im Gesicht.

Der Schlag war heftig gewesen. Harry wurde glatt von den Füßen gerissen und landete einen Meter weiter unsanft auf dem Boden. „Nicht in diesem Ton du kleiner Bastard!" Schrie sein Onkel ihn an. Harry starrte seinen Onkel entsetzt an. Das Blut lief ihm aus der gebrochnen Nase. Hatte sein Onkel die Angst vor Magie überwunden, was war aus der Warnung am Bahnhof geworden.

Doch bevor Harry auch nur wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte hatte sein Onkel ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen hatte er gesagt „Den brauchst du nicht mehr." Mit einem Knack zerbrach Harrys treuer Zauberstab der ihm so oft das Leben gerettet hatte. Abwesend beobachtete Harry wie sich sein ‚Onkel' seinen anderen Besitztümern und Hedwig näherte. Hedwig.

Harry sprang auf, nein seiner Eule tat niemand etwas! Gerade als sein Onkel die wunderschöne weiße Eule erreichte sprang Harry ihn an. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde sein Onkel kurzzeitig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Mit schnellen Fingern öffnete er die Käfigtür seiner treuen Gefährtin. „Schnell meine schöne du musst hier weg." Hedwig hatte ihren Herren einen Augenblick aus ihren großen Braunen Augen angesehen.

Harry konnte ihr bedauern regelrecht spüren. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Diese kleine Rettungsaktion hatte ihm mehrere gebrochene Rippen und Dutzende blaue Flecken eingebracht.

Er war nach einer Ohnmacht im Keller des Hauses erwacht.

Rückblick Ende

Ein weiterer Schlag brachte Harry ins hier und jetzt zurück. Sein Onkel prügelte auf ihn ein. Schon seit Stunden. Mit einem Knack, brach schon wieder Harrys Nase. Ja die Firma von Onkel Vernon hatte heute einen schweren Verlust hinnehmen müssen.

„Du dreckiges Miststück bist Schuld!!!" schrie sein Onkel ihn wie von Sinnen an. Schnappte er sich einen Baseballschläger und brach Harry den Rechten Arm. Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf und wünschte sich eine Ohnmacht herbei. „Halt die klappe u hast es nicht besser verdient!" fuhr sein Onkel ihn an. Mehrere Schläge ins Gesicht brachten Harry zum Schweigen. Doch die Ohnmacht wollte nicht kommen.

Harry spürte mit benebelten Sinnen wie sein Onkel ihn auf den Bauch warf. Kurz fragte sich Harry wie er das machte, wo er doch an der Wand gefesselt war. Doch dieser Gedanke wurde von dem was sein Onkel nun tat effektiv abgelenkt. Er spürte wie sein Onkel immer und immer wieder in ihn eindrang.

Er hörte das leise Stöhnen dieses Bastards und ließ es über sich ergehen. Doch sein Hass auf diesen Mann steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Er würde den Bastard töten, wenn er irgendwann die Chance bekäme.

/Ich werde nicht brechen! Nein niemals werde ich brechen! Tut mir leid Dumbledore aber du wirst es nicht schaffen!/ Dachte Harry.

Ihm war schon vor einer Woche klar gewesen wieso niemand ihm half, sein Onkel hatte es ihm unwissentlich verraten.

Rückblick

Harry merkte wie sich sein Onkel von ihm entfernte. Innerlich atmete e auf. Es war vorbei, für dieses mal. Harry lieb einfach liegen, er hatte sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen. Er ließ alles mit sich geschehen, wie er es schon in den ersten 11 Jahren seines Lebens hatte geschehen lassen.

Er wusste nun nach zwei Wochen das keine Hilfe kommen würde. Seinen Freunden war er egal. Sie brauchten ihn für Voldemort und sonst nichts. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte dies zwar nicht glauben doch war die Stimme mit der Zeitleiser geworden und würde bald ganz verstummen.

Er hörte wie sein Onkel sich die Hose wieder anzog.

Er hatte Harry heute nicht geschlagen, seine Firma lief gut. Dafür hatte er sich mit ihm auf eine andere Art und weise vergnügt. Mit macht drängte Harry die Erinnerungen zurück.

Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, das wusste er nun wieder. Die 5 Jahre auf Hogwarts, hatten es ihn fast vergessen lassen.

Doch nun wusste er es wieder. Plötzlich hörte er seinen Onkel murmeln.

„Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht." Schritte entfernten sich von ihm und er konnte hören wie sein Onkel die Treppe erklomm. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Er würde dieses mal also nicht an die Wand gekettet werden? Ja solche Gedanken beschäftigten den Jungen. Doch das Glücksgefühl machte rasender Wut platz als er noch hörte wie sein Onkel sagte „Der alte Mann wird zufrieden sein. Er will das ich den Jungen breche. Nur zu gerne, aber ich sollte mir mehr bezahlen lassen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Vernon Dursley den Keller, der eigentlich mehr einer Folterkammer glich.

Harrys Gedanken nahmen von diesem Tag an eine andere Richtung. Er wollte Rache, Rache an Dumbledore, an den Dursleys und an seinen sogenannten Freunden.

Aber bei diesen musste er erst Herausbekommen wer ihn wirklich verraten hatte und wer zu ihm stand.

Rückblick Ende

Harry blendete seinen Stöhnenden Onkel komplett aus. Seit diesem Tag war sein Kampfeswille erwacht. Es war ihm egal was die Dusleys in Dumbledores Auftrag taten. Es war ihm egal das niemand ihn Retten würde und das seine sogenannten Freunde nicht zu Hilfe eilen würden.

Hedwig war in Sicherheit, das hoffte er zumindest. Sie war die einzige um die er sich im Augenblick noch sorgen machte.

Kurzzeitig hatte Harry mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich Voldemort anzuschließen doch das kam nicht in Frage. Ihn wollte er genauso tot sehen.

Doch würde Voldemort es besser habe als Dumbledore. Ihn würde er nur töten, Dumbledore würde er vernichten. Harry hatte in dem ‚Keller' viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken.

Erst jetzt ergab vieles in seinem Leben einen Sinn. Dumbledore der doch immer alles zu Wissen schien, sollte nichts von den Quälereinen der Dusleys gewusst haben lachhaft. Schließlich hatter er es Ende des letzten Jahres ja schon zugegeben es Gewusst zu haben.

Der ach so all Wissende Dumbledore, konnte nichts gegen die Kammer des Schreckens tun? Sicher hinein käme er nicht aber sie versiegeln das hätte er gewiss gekonnt.

Nein Harry wusste nun was Dumbledore war, ein Puppenspieler. Er benutzte alle um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Er war ein dunkler Lord, nur mit etwas Subtileren Methoden als Voldemort.

Und Harry war seine Waffe. /Das ist vorbei Dumbli. Ich werde dich zur Strecke bringen./

Schnaufend löste sich Vernon Dursley von seinem Neffen. Mit Wohlwollen registrierte er das der Junge sich nicht einen Augenblick gewehrt hatte. /Er ist zerbrochen. Hmmm ich werde dem alten aber nichts davon sagen sonst bekomme ich, vielleicht weniger Geld./

Er erhob sich und gab dem Jungen zum Abschied noch einen Tritt in den Magen.

Harry stöhnte als sein Onkel ihm einen Tritt verpasste, doch dann verschwand er endlich. Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich auf und zog sich die Hose wieder hoch.

Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie eine einzige große Wunde. Doch das störte Harry eigentlich nicht. An Schmerz war er ja zur Genüge gewöhnt.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand in dem nun, dunklen Raum und schloss die Augen.

Fast augenblicklich glitt er in die Welt der Träume.

Traum

Es war dunkel um ihn, doch das machte ihm keine Angst er war die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Dunkelheit beschützte ihn in gewisser Weise.

Nein er fürchtete sie nicht. Aber er hatte gelernt die Wesen die in der Dunkelheit lebten zu fürchten.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich durch den dunklen Raum, ein paar mal versuchte er etwas zu rufen doch kein Laut drang aus seinem Mund.

Nach Stunden wie es Harry vorkam, in denen er durch die Dunkelheit geirrt ist, sprach eine düstere Stimme zu ihm.

_Du bist der Auserwählte!_

Harry stöhnte auf. /Nicht schon wieder dieser Scheiss!/ Ein Lachen antwortete ihm.

_In der tat du bist der Auserwählte. Merlins Erbe. Morganas Erbe. Gryffindors Erbe. Slytherins Erbe. Erbe der Magie. Und Vertrauter des Bösen. Du bist das Licht in der Dunkelheit und die Dunkelheit im Licht. Du bist weder Schwarz noch Weiß. Deine Farbe ist Grau._

Harry schwirrte etwas der Kopf. Er sollte was sein? Er? Er war doch schwach, konnte nicht einmal seine Verwandten in Schach halten. Wie konnte er dann das alles sein. Sicher wenn er das alles wäre, wäre es wesentlich einfacher Dumbli und Voldi zu besiegen. /Aber was heißt hier Vertrauter des Bösen? Bin ich böse?/ Harrys Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen.

Doch die Stimme unterbrach ihn. Sie klang diesmal etwas freundlicher.

_Du bist all dies, doch bist du nicht böse. Und du bist stark junger Erbe. Gedulde dich noch ein paar Tage und du wirst deinen Vertrauten finden. Vertraue ihm auch wenn..._

Die Stimme brach ab. Und Harry meinte deutlich ein kleines Lachen zu hören.

„Auch wenn, was?" rief Harry in die Dunkelheit.

_Nun ja, auch wenn er etwas finster wirkt und einen Eigenwilligen Humor hat. Oder ein etwas verdrehtes Bild davon was spaß bedeutet. Vertrau ihm und seinem Urteil._

Harry dachte angestrengt nach und zwei Fragen Kristallisierten sich heraus. Doch bevor er sie stellen konnte bekam er auch schon die Antwort.

_Nein ich bin nicht Voldemort und gehöre auch nicht zu dem alten Narren Dumbledore. Ich bin die Magie und du bist mein Erbe. Zu deiner anderen Frage, du kannst mir vertrauen doch kann ich dies im Moment nicht beweisen. Aber vielleicht können sie es dir beweisen._

Die Dunkelheit um Harry wurde plötzlich von einem strahlenden Licht zurück gedrängt. Doch war das Licht nicht weiß es war Rot. Aus dem Licht formte sich eine Gestalt.

Nach wenigen Minuten erkannte Harry, seinen Vater. Kurz darauf erschien auch seine Mutter. Harry meinte ihm müsse das Herz stehen bleiben. Da standen die Personen die Harry über alles in der Welt geliebt hatte, auch wenn er sie nie kennen Lernen durfte.

Die einzigen Menschen die ihn vorbehaltlos geliebt hatten. Er wollte auf sie zustürmen und sie in seine Arme schließen, doch da kam ihm ein Erschreckender Gedanke. Was wenn das alles nur ein Trick ist um ihn besser kontrollieren zu können?

Doch Harry verdrängte den Gedanken, wenn das ein Trick war, würde er nur zu gerne drauf hereinfallen. Er würde alle dafür geben seine Eltern kennen zu lernen.

„Mom, Dad!" Hauchte er. Und bevor er auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte fand er sich in einer doppelten Umarmung wieder. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich geborgen und wusste dies waren seine Eltern.

Nach Endlosen Minuten lösten Lily und James ihre Umarmung und sahen Harry an. Dieser konnte Trauer und Wut im Blick der beiden erkennen.

Harry dachte an die Unzähligen dinge die Ihm bereits wiederfahren waren und daran das er zu schwach gewesen war es zu verhindern. Natürlich waren seine Eltern wütend auf ihn.

„Es tut..." Begann der jüngste der Potters. Doch wurde er von seiner Mutter unterbrochen.

„Wag es nicht Harry James Potter dir die Schuld für das alles zu geben. Du warst ein Kind verdammt. Du hattest keine Chance dich zu wehren." Harry sah seine Mutter verdattert an. Dann Schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Seine Eltern gaben ihm keine Schuld.

War er vielleicht wirklich nicht Schuld? Den trotz seines Entschlusses sich zu Rächen blieb doch immer der Gedanke das alles Verdient zu haben und selbst daran Schuld zu sein. War das vielleicht doch nicht so?

James Potter schien zu bemerken was in seinem Sohn vorging. „Nein Harry es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Schuld sind diese Muggel, Voldemort und Dumbledore." Den Namen des alten Schuldirektors spie James verabscheuend aus.

Harry sah seine Eltern an. „Bin, bin ich wirklich nicht Schuld? Habe ich das alles gar nicht verdient?" Fragte er, Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Seine Eltern schüttelten energisch den Kopf.

Es war als würde eine Zentnerlast von Harrys Schulten genommen, ein erstes ehrliches Lächeln in seinem Leben erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Er strahlte seine Eltern regelrecht an.

Lily seufzte. „Nun Harry wir sind nicht ohne Grund hier. Du kannst der Stimme vertrauen und vor allem deinem neuen Vertrauten. Ihm werden andere Folgen. Du kannst ihnen allen vertrauen." Sagte Lily Potter sanft zu ihrem Sohn.

James setzte Fort. „Ja vertrau ihm. Er wird dich zu deinen anderen Gefährten bringen und deine Magie befreien. Und vergib uns das wir dich so früh allein gelassen haben." Harry starrte seine Eltern an.

„Dafür könnt ihr nichts. Das war Voldemorts Schuld!" Harrys ton hatte etwas bestimmtes an sich, das jeden Protest illusorisch wirken ließ.

James sah seinen Sohn jetzt ebenso verdattert an wie Harry vorhin Lily. Das brachte letzt genannte zum Lachen. James schüttelte den Kopf „Dass hast du von deiner Mutter." Harry grinste seinen Vater an.

Nachdem sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte sagte sie „So Harry wir müssen gleich wieder weg." Sie wurde von James unterbrochen. „Stimmt die warten nicht mit dem Essen." Dieser Kommentar entlockte Harry noch ein Grinsen und James bekam von Lily eins hinter die Ohren.

Das war zuviel für Harry er begann schallend zu Lachen und kugelte sich am Boden. Kurz darauf vielen James und Lily mit ein.

Es dauerte eine Weile ehe sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt hatten damit Lily weiter reden konnte.

„Bevor ich so rüde unterbrochen wurde..." Sie warf James einen strafenden Blick zu den dieser mit seinem besten Dackelblick erwiderte. „wollte ich dir noch etwas Mitteilen zuerst nicht alle deine Freunde hintergehen dich. Einige die es tun machen es unter Zwang. Zweitens Sirius ist nicht tot sonst wäre er mit hier her gekommen er ist in einer Zwischendimension gefangen aber du kannst ihn da wieder heraus holen. Wenn du dich fragst wie das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Nur soviel deine Magieblockaden werden entfernt sobald dein Vertrauter erwacht. Und zu guter letzt, vergiss nicht das du allein nicht viel gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort tun kannst du brauchst Verbündete. Deine Magische Macht wird bald größer sein als die jedes anderen doch wenn du den Bastard Dumbeldore einfach tötest, nun ja dein Vertrauter wird dir das erklären können."

Harry sah sein Mutter verblüfft an. Nicht alle spielten ein Falsche spiel mit Ihm? Aber manche wurden dazu gezwungen nur wer?

James riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Wir müssen jetzt los mein Sohn, das essen wartet. Vergiss nie das wir dich lieben. Und beeil dich deine Freundin Herm..." plötzlich wurde er von Lily unterbrochen.

„James Potter zu bist unmöglich wir dürfen es ihm nicht sagen. Also wie kommst du dazu ihm zu sagen das Hermine unter einem speziellen Imperiusfluch liegt den er nur brechen kann wenn er ich den Ring n ihrer rechten Hand abnimmt?" fauchte Lily. Doch sah sie dabei Ihren Sohn an. Harry war geschockt. Hermine unter dem Imperius? Das erklärte einiges.

Er sah seine Eltern dankbar an, kurz darauf verschwanden beide. Er hörte noch wie sie ihm ein „Wir lieben dich" zuriefen bevor sie sich endgültig im nichts auflösten.

Lange stand Harry in der Dunkelheit und dacht über das gehörte nach. Hermine war also Ziel Nummer 1 so bald er von den Dursleys weg konnte. Und dann würde er weiter sehen.

Sein Vertrauter würde schon Wissen was zu tun war.

_Nun Harry ich denke das du mir nun vertraust._ Meldete sich die düstere Stimme wieder zu Wort.

Harry nickte. Er war gerade nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Zu Überwältigend waren die Eindrücke.

_Es ist Zeit, dass du aufwachst junger Auserwählter, noch einen Tag musst du überstehen._

Mi diesen Worten löste sich die Dunkelheit um ihn auf.

Traum Ende

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er war immer noch im Narzissenweg. Doch zum ersten mal seit er hier angekommen war zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Bald Dumbledore, bald wirst du Leiden." Flüsterte er. Dumbledore war schon längst zu seinem Erzfeind geworden. Voldemort hatte nur noch Platz zwei. /Tut mir ja Leid, Voldi./ dachte er mit einem Grinsen.

Er hörte wie jemand die Treppen runter kam und macht sich innerlich bereit für die letzten 24 Stunden Hölle.


	4. Erwachen

**2. Erwachen**

In einem Wald in Schottland 

„Das ist öde!" gähnte Michael O'Brien. Samueal Meadows beobachtete belustigt wie sich sein Kollege streckte und dann Anfing in der kleinen Hütte auf und ab zu gehen. Im Stillen gab Meadows seinem Partner recht. Voldemort war wieder da, das Ministerium hatte dies endlich auch zugegeben und was machten sie? Irgendeinen Wald bewachen.

Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen das dies seinen Kollegen zur Weißglut brachte. Der Junge schwarzhaarige, Mann von 26 Jahren war es gewohnt zu Kämpfen. Wie alle Auroren es gewohnt waren. Leider gehörte es zu den Pflichten eines jeden Auroren Paares auch einmal im Jahr dienst in diesem Wald zu schieben.

Gedankenverloren ließ Meadows seinen Blick über den düsteren Wald schweifen. Es gab natürlich einen guten Grund warum die Männer diesen Wald bewachten. Nein es war nicht die Lächerliche Legende der Muggel. O'Brien riss ihn aus seine Gedanken. „Sam so habe ich mir das echt nicht vorgestellt. Wir sollten da draußen sein und Todesser jagen und nicht irgendwelche Schwarzmagischen Geschöpfe bewachen. Dafür gibt es doch andere Leute." O'Brien ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber Meadows fallen. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Tasse von dem Tee und nahm mit finsteren Blick einen Schluck.

Meadows lächelte den jungen Heißsporn an. „Ich weis Michael, ich weis. Aber das gehört dazu."

Michael sah seinen Freund und Kollegen finster an. Er hatte Recht wie immer. Frustriert seufzte der junge Mann. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die kleine Hütte schweifen doch gab es hier wahrlich nichts interessantes zu sehen.

Neben dem Tisch an dem sie beide saßen waren an der hinteren Wand noch zwei Betten aufgestellte worden. Außerdem gab es einen Kleiderschrank der an der rechten Wand des Hauses stand.

Seufzend wandte er sich dem älteren zu. „Ich weis ja Sam. Aber wirklich es könnten doch auch andere auf die dunklen Kreaturen hier aufpassen oder nicht?"

Medows schüttelte nur den Kopf dieses Gespräch hatten sie wahrlich oft genug geführt. Doch er wusste das der jüngere keine Ruhe geben würde, ehe er nicht eine Ausführliche Erklärung bekam wieso gerade die Auroren dieses Gebiet überwachten.

Meadwos seufzte und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. „Also, noch mal. Du weißt doch das es eine Legend unter den Muggeln gibt sogar die Zauberer haben viele Mythen die sich um diesen Wald ranken." Sein Partner schnaubte. „Ja, ja ich weis das ist alles Aberglaube. Doch wenn die Muggel hören das in diesem Wald...wie war das noch?" Fragte Samueal schmunzelnd seinen Partner. Der junge Mann war beigeistert von solchen Geschichten, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Er hörte sie gerne und gab sie noch viel lieber zum besten.

/Der einfachste weg ihn abzulenken./dachte Meadows. Und tatsächlich trat ein begeistertes Funkeln in die Augen des jungen Mannes. Die Blauen Augen schienen Plötzlich zu strahlen.

Bei diesem Anblick viel es Meadows schwer nicht laut zu Lachen.

„Na ja also. Das ist so laut der Legende soll hier im Wald das böse Lauern. Dass älteste und Gefährlichste Böse überhaupt. Die Muggel erzählen sich das ein Engel vor Jahrhunderten gegen dieses Wesen gekämpft und gewonnen hat. Doch war dieses Böse zu stark so das nicht einmal der Engel es Vernichten konnte. So hat der später als Erzengel Michael bekannte Engel es an diesen Ort gebunden. Doch laut einer Legende solle es erwachen wenn die Zeit reif ist wieder Chaos und Zerstörung zu bringen." Schloss O'Brien seine Erzählung. Meadows wusste nicht woran es lag aber bei dieser Geschichte lief es ihm immer wieder kalt den Rücken runter.

Zumal es in der Zaubererwelt eine fast identische Legende gibt. Nur war es dort Merlin, der das Wesen bannte.

Schnell schob Meadwos diese unangenehmen Gefühle beiseite. Es war nur eine Geschichte. Natürlich hatte das Ministerium den gesamten Wald mehrmals nach spuren dieses Wesens abgesucht. Aber alles ungewöhnliche an diesem Wald war das sich dunkle Kreaturen hier sehr wohl zu fühlen scheinen.

„Genau. So und die Muggel sind von solchen Geschichten fasziniert. Sie wollen so was auf den Grund gehen. Also besuchen sie diesen Wald. Da wir ihnen schlecht sagen können, hey geht da mal nicht rein sonst beißt euch ein Basilisk. Stell dir mal vor wie die Gucken..." Meadows wurde unterbrochen als die Tür der kleinen Hütte gesprengt wurde.

Die beiden Auroren reagierten blitzschnell und ohne nachzudenken. Jahrelanges Training und die Erfahrung im Einsatz machten solche Dinge unnötig.

In wie es schien einer einzigen Bewegung sprang O'Brien über den Tisch der von Meadows umgeworfen wurde um ihnen Schutz zu bieten. Noch bevor sich, der junge Auror abrollte und geduckt auf den Füßen hochkam, hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Meadows hatte bereits das Feuer mit einigen Flüchen erwidert. Das ganze hatte vielleicht eine Sekunde gedauert.

„Mist! Das sind Todesser was wollen die hier?" Fluchte Meadwos. Währendessen nahm beschoss O'Brien die Todesser mit einer Mischung aus Stoß- und Schockflüchen. Die beiden waren eines der besten Teams, das die Zentrale zu bieten hatte. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten bluteten beide aus unzähligen Wunden. Sie wussten das es aus war.

Ein weiterer Fluch traf Meadows und schleuderte ihn zurück. Noch im Flug spürte er wie einige seiner Knochen brachen. Sofort gab O'Brien seinem Kollegen Deckung damit dieser wenigstens etwas Zeit hatte sich zu Erholen.

Doch es war klar das dies das Ende der beiden war. Da draußen schienen mindestens 20 Todesser zu sein. Die konnten sie nicht besiegen. „Jetzt hast du ja was du wolltest. Langweilig ist es nicht mehr." Hauchte Meadows. Michael konnte nicht anders er musste Grinsen.

„Warum sehne ich mir die Langeweile zurück?" Fragte er. Das entlockte auch Meadows ein Grinsen. Im nächsten Augenblick wichen beide zwei grünen Lichtstrahlen aus.

Meadows sah seinen Partner an. „Es war mir eine Ehre." Sagte er ernst. O'Brien sah seine Kameraden an. Sie hatten schon so manche Schlacht geschlagen, waren aus scheinbar aussichtlosen Situationen heraus gekommen, doch diesmal war es zu Ende das wussten beide.

„Die Ehre liegt ganz bei mir." Antwortete er. Mit einem letzten Nicken richteten sich die beiden auf. Trotz der unzähligen Wunden wirkten sie wie Felsen in der Brandung.

Beide wichen Geschickte den verschiedensten Flüchen aus oder blockten sie mit ihren Schilden. Sie kämpften wie die Löwen. Streckten einen Todesser nach dem anderen nieder.

Doch dann wurden beide kurz hintereinander von Stoßflüchen getroffen. Diese beförderten sie an die Rückwand des Hauses. Dort wo die Reste der Betten lagen, diese wurden von einigen Flüchen in Asche verwandelt.

Eine Stimme rief. „Jetzt haben wir die Bastarde. Macht Sie fertig!!!" Fünf Stimmen gleichzeitig schrien „AVADA KEDAVRA" Meadows und O'Brien sahen die Flüche auf sich zurasen als sie sich aufgerappelt hatten.

Es war aus diese Flüche konnten nicht geblockt werden und zum Ausweichen blieb keine Zeit. Doch beide sahen ohne Angst dem Unvermeidlichen entgegen.

Das war das Ende.

Plötzlich schien sich der Lauf der Zeit zu verlangsamen. Die beiden Auroren, aber auch die Todesser die mittlerweile in der Hütte waren konnten sehen wie sich die Dunkelheit vor Meadows und O'Brien zu ballen schien.

Aus dem dunkel trat ein Mann hervor. Beim Anblick des Fremden lief es Meadwos eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er konnte ihn nur kurz sehen doch diesen Anblick würde er seinen Lebtag nicht vergessen. Ein Blutroter Mantel der sich an seinen Körper schmiegte. Schwarze Harre die ein schönes doch irgendwie kaltes Gesicht einrahmten. Doch die Augen waren das erschreckendste. Rote Augen die der Welt kalt entgegenblickten versteckt hinter einer gelben Sonnenbrille.

Er wandte sich um und streckte die Arme aus, es schien eine Einladung für die Todesser zu sein. Alle waren viel zu geschockt um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Die fünf Unverzeihlichen trafen den Fremden. Doch dieser viel nicht. Nein er begann zu Lachen.

Dann rief er „Oh ja!!! Wie wunderbar, grandios!!! Riecht ihr das Blut, fühlt ihr den Schmerz, bemerkt ihr das Leid? Seht ihr die Hoffnung schwinden? Spürt ihr die Angst die um sich greift? Es ist KRIEG!!!"

Und er lachte wieder, der Blick der roten Augen richtete sich auf die Todesser. „Doch nun sagt mir wer ist mein Feind? Wen muss ich schützen wen darf ich zerfetzen? Sagt es mir wer ist mein Feind?"

Meadows und O'Brien starrten sich an. Was zum Teufel? Doch jeder hier im Raum spürte die Macht die von dem Fremden ausging. Sie schlug ihnen ins Gesicht wie ein Sturmwind.

Doch war es nicht die Aura eines Lichtzauberers oder auch nur eines Lichtwesens. Nein diese Aura war dunkel, tiefschwarz. Dunkler als selbst die finsterste Nacht.

Die Todesser schienen das als gutes Zeichen zu werten, einer trat vor und deutete auf die beiden Auroren. „Dies sind deine Feinde!" Der Fremde lachte und wandte sich den Auroren zu. Sein Blick bohrte sich in die Augen von O'Brien.

Es kostete den jungen Mann alle Willenskraft um den Blick nicht zu senken. Wieder lachte der Fremde. Er wandte sich den Todessern zu und sagte „Nun so sei es. Mein Feind ist gewählt!"

Bevor auch nur jemand reagieren konnte kam Bewegung in den schlanken Körper des Fremden. Blitzschnell. Schneller als jedes Lebende oder tote Wesen auf dem Planeten schoss er auf den Todesser zu der ihn angesprochen hatte.

Schon hatte er ihn Gepackt. Mit einem Ruck riss er dem Todesser den Rechten Arm aus dem Körper.

Ein widerliches Reißendes Geräusch begleitete den Vorgang. Der Todesser schrie wie am Spieß. Doch nicht lange. Den der Schwarzhaarige riss mit einer Bewegung den Kehlkopf des Mannes heraus.

„Krieg! Hört ihr dir süße Melodie der Schreie? Seht ihr die Angst in seine Augen?" Rief er, bevor er sich am Blut des Todessers labte. Jetzt kam wieder Bewegung in die anderen Todesser.

Sie begannen den Vampir den das war er offensichtlich mit verschiedenen Zaubern zu belegen. Doch schien das ihren Kontrahenten nur wütend zu machen.

Weder Meadows noch O'Brien waren später in der Lage zu Schildern was geschehen war. Sie erinnerten sich nur daran wie der Fremde angefangen hat die Todesser auseinander zu nehmen. Die Schmerzensschreie würden die beiden niemals vergessen.

Die Todesser wurden nicht getötet nein sie wurden zerfetzt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Körperteile Flogen quer durch die Hütte und alles wurde in ein Meer aus Blut getaucht.

Meadows bekam einige Gedärme ab, dies war zuviel er übergab sich. Kurz darauf Schloss sich sein Partner an. Doch waren sie nicht in der Lage Ihren Blick von dem Schauspiel zu nehmen.

Der Fremde Vampir schien eine Arte Tanz aufzuführen. Es war als würde er im Takt der Schreie Tanzen. Es war Abscheulich und doch Faszinierend mit anzusehen wie er einem Todesser sämtliche Gliedmaßen einzeln herausriss ohne den Mann zu töten.

Nach wenigen Minuten die den beiden wie Stunden vorkamen. Drehte sich der Vampir zu ihnen um.

Die beiden Auroren beobachteten wie er gemächlich auf sie zu kam. Mitten im Lauf erschien ein Hut in der Blutüberströmten rechten Hand des Vampirs. Ohne im Schritt inne zu halten setzte er sich den Hut auf. Plötzlich begann seine Form zu verblassen. Einen Schritt vor den beiden, hatte sich der Vampir in Nebel aufgelöst.

Doch seine Stimme halte noch durch die Hütte. „Es ist Krieg, wie wunderbar! Wählt eure Seite!"

Damit war der Vampir verschwunden wie ein böser Traum. Wenn nicht die Zerstückelten Todesser gewesen wären, Meadows hätte geglaubt das dies ein Traum war.

„Verdammt was war das Sam?" Fragte O'Brien seine Freund. Er war immer noch Käseweiß im Gesicht. Samuael schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weis es nicht Michael. Aber ich weis das ich ihm nie als Feind gegenüber treten möchte." O'Brien nickte, ihm ging es nicht anders." Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens sagte er „Wir müssen Meldung machen." Meadwos nickte. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Eulensammelstelle des Waldes.

Normalerweise machte das immer einer allein, doch keiner der beiden wollte noch in dieser Hütte bleiben. Auf dem Weg viel ihnen noch etwas ungewöhnliches auf. Die dunklen Kreaturen. Sie verhielten sich ruhig, nein sie waren nicht mehr da. „Sam? Wo ist das Viehzeug?" Fragte der Jünger.

Meadows lächelte. „Ich glaube das will ich gar nicht Wissen." O'Brien nickte. Er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht Wissen. So gingen sie Schweigend zur Eulensammelstelle um ihren Bericht zu senden.

Am liebsten wären sie selbst Appariert nur um von hier weg zu kommen.

Doch die Vorschriften waren anders. Sie durften den Tatort erst verlassen wenn die Kollegen da waren.


	5. Die Melodie des Krieges

**3. Sonate des Krieges**

Edinburgh wenige Minuten später 

Man konnte die Morgendämmerung schon beinahe Schmecken, doch noch lag die Zauberergemeinde von Edinburgh in einer Schläfrigen Stille. Die Bewohner dieses kleinen Ortes lebten in Sicherheit. Die alten Schutzzauber um das Gebiet wurden vom Ministerium erneuert und eine Gruppe Auroren war 24 Stunden am Tag einsatzbereit um einen eventuellen Angriff, auf die 3 größte Zauberergemeinde Britanniens, abzuwehren.

Doch niemand bemerkte den Nebel der sich langsam durch den Ort zog und sich immer weiter verdichtete. Kurz nachdem der Nebel aufkam zeriss eine kleine Explosion die Frühmorgendliche Stille.

Ein kurzes goldenes Aufflackern zeigte den Fall der Schutzzauber um Edinburgh.

Wenige Augenblicke später tauchten ungefähr Hundert Schwarz gewandete Männer in der kleinen Stadt auf. Noch immer war niemand erwacht.

Sie alle waren in Alpträumen gefangen, Alpträume die von den Dementoren geschürt worden. 2 Dutzend der Seelenfressenden Wesen streiften durch die Stadt und verbreiteten die Saat der Angst und Verzweiflung.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin schlichen sich die Todesser zu den verschiedenen Hauseingängen und hoben die Zauberstäbe. Stille legte sich wieder über Edinburgh, nichts war zu hören. Die dunklen Magier warteten. Keiner von ihnen rührte sich.

Selbst der Wind hielt inne. Nichts rührte sich nur die Seelenfresser streiften weiter durch den Ort und stürzten ihre unbedarften Opfer in tiefste Verzweiflung.

Sekunden reihten sich zu Minuten, Minuten begannen zu Stunden zu werden. Das erste Leben begann sich in den Häusern zu regen. Die Bewohner spürten die Kälte der Dementoren. Doch wussten sie nicht was es war.

Kaum einer kannte die Wesen die einst das Gefängnis von Askaban bewachten. Nicht einer ahnte das sein Leben in Gefahr sein könnte. Sie begannen den Tag wie immer, nicht wissend das es der letzte sein könnte. Doch die Todesser warteten. Immer noch regten sie sich nicht.

Sie standen da, sie standen regungslos. In ihren schwarzen Gewändern mit den weißen Masken wirkten sie wie Todesboten. Ihre Masken gaben ihnen die Gleichförmigkeit. Sie wirkten wie eine Einheit, eine dunkle Einheit des Todes. Ja sie waren Todesser.

Menschen die keine Menschlichkeit mehr hatten. Gnadenlos und grausam. Nur dem Ziel verschrieben ihrem Meister zu dienen. Die Todesser. Seelenlose Kämpfer ohne Gewissen. Die Todesser.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat mit ihrem Kind auf den Arm nach draußen. Sie verharrte mitten im Schritt als sie in die Gefühllosen Augen eines Schwarzgewandeten blickte. „Avada Kedavra" sagte der Todesser leise aber bestimmt.

Das Kind brach tot in den Armen der Mutter zusammen. Das letzte was es sah waren die Schreckgeweiteten Augen seiner Mama.

Dies war das Signal, die dunkle Armee Griff an. Wie aus einer Kehle ertönte der Spruch „REDUCTIO". Hundert Türen wurden aus den Angeln gerissen. Die Todesser stürmten die Häuser. Wie ein Mann gingen sie vor.

Avada Kedavra, Crucio und Imperio wurde gerufen.

Man hörte Frauen entsetzt schreien, Kinder weinen. Die Hand des Todes Griff um sich, ausgesandt von seinen Boten. Die grausame Melodie des Krieges begann nach 16 Jahren erneut zu spielen.

Die Dirigenten spielten einen grausamen Takt. Eine Frau warf sich verzweifelt vor einen Todesser zu Boden und bot sich an alles zu tun wenn er nur ihren Sohn verschonte. Aus kalten Augen musterte er sie und setzte sie unter den Imperius. Unter dessen Zwang musste sie ihr eigenes Kind töten.

Danach warf er ihr ein Messer zu. Als er den Fluch löste er klang eine neue Note in der Melodie des Krieges. Sie nahm das Messer uns stützte sich hinein.

Die Noten wurden schneller, lauter schmerzvoller und verzweifelter. Die Dementoren säten zusätzliche Verzweiflung. Stillten ihren Hunger die Bestien die der Nacht entsprangen und die Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen entfachten. Labten sich an ihren Seelen.

Seelenlose Hüllen wanderten durch die Straßen.

Doch nun wurde die Melodie verändert. Eine Sonate des Wiederstandes erklang. Die Auroren waren da. Der wahre Kampf begann. Die Schreie wurden weniger.

Nur noch vereinzelt klagten die Eltern um ihre Kinder, weinten die Kinder um ihre Eltern. Keuchten Männer wie Frauen vor Scherz als der Crucio von ihnen genommen wurde.

Die Melodie beruhigte sich und dann hörte man nur noch Stille.

Die Boten des Todes hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, ein Exempel war statuiert worden. Die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer verstand das Zeichen Voldemorts. Niemand war sicher. Nichts war sicher, der Terror begann von neuem und die Angst griff um sich.

Voldemort lachte, er lachte über den gelungenen Schlag er wusste das er nun wieder Gefürchtet wurde und diese Furcht war seine wahre Macht. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen er spürte nur Befriedigung das er seine Macht beweisen konnte und wieder etwas vergrößern konnte.

Voldemort sah sich nicht als böse. Er saß auf seinem Thron der selbst ernannte Lord und flüsterte für sich „Es gibt kein gut und böse, es gibt nur Macht und jene die zu Schwach sind danach zu streben."

Ministerium der Magie / Aurorenzentrale drei Stunden nach dem Edinburgh Massaker 

Amelia Bones neue Leiterin des Aurorenbüros versuchte nur die Fakten zu betrachten während sie den Bericht über das Edinburgh Massaker las.

Mit Macht verdrängte sie das hinter diesen Zahlen Menschenleben standen, Menschen die sich auf den Schutz des Ministeriums verlassen hatten.

/Wir haben versagt./ dachte Amelia bei sich. Oh ja sie hatten versagt und zwar auf der ganzen Linie. Die Fluchexperten hatte eine Schwachstelle in den Schilden um Edinburgh übersehen. Die Todesser hatten diese ausgenutzt um den Schild Kollabieren zu lassen. Auch ein Fehler war es gewesen die Auroren nur an einem Ort zu postieren. So waren sie eine leichte Beute für die Todesser.

Es war wahrscheinlich schnell gegangen. Binnen Minuten waren die 20 Auroren die zum Schutz Edinburgh gedacht waren hingerichtet worden.

Madam Bones musste schlucken als sie die Bilder von ihren Freunden und Kollegen sah. Die Todesser hatten sie nicht einfach getötet nein...sie hatten sie Gekreuzigt. Die Bilder, der 20 Auroren würden Morgen sicher der Aufmacher der Zeitungen sein, wenn sie das nicht verhindern konnte.

Amelia war lange genug im Dienst um zu Wissen das dieser Angriff nur ein Ziel verfolgte. Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Wütend schlug sie auf den Tisch.

/Und das hat der verdammte Bastard geschafft!!/ Dachte sie zornig.

Wenn die Bilder, der Auroren nicht reichten die 30 Seelenlosen Personen, würden ganz sicher reichen um Angst zu sähen. Sie verfluchte den Minister in Gedanken für seine Untätigkeit im letzten Jahr, jetzt hatte Fudge auch noch die Frechheit die Auroren vom Außendienst abzuziehen um das Ministerium zu schützen.

/Feiger Bastard!/ Schoss es Amelia durch den Kopf.

Und Dumbledore. Ja der große Dumbledore Amelia war endlich aufgewacht. Dumbledore hätte noch Möglichkeiten gehabt die Wahrheit zu verkünden. Wenn er gewollte hätte wäre es schon früher Publik geworden das Voldemort zurück war.

Sicher wäre der Junge Harry bereit gewesen eine Aussage unter Veritaserum zu machen und seinen geistigen Zustand überprüfen zu lassen. Doch Dumbledore hatte dies verhindert.

Seit einiger Zeit hatte Amelia das Gefühl das der alte Direktor gar nicht wollte das Voldemorts Auferstehung früher bekannt wurde.

Ja sie hatte begonnen zu denken, etwas das man als Auror können sollte. /Der einzige der wirklich aktiv gegen Voldemort antritt war der junge Harry. Doch hatte der Junge nicht genug Einfluss um etwas bewegen zu können, es sei den.../ Blitzschnell sprang die Leiterin des Aurorenbüros auf.

„Weasley!!!" rief sie so laut sie konnte. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand der drittälteste Sohn der Weasley Familie vor ihm. Doch Percy hatte der Familie den Rücken gekehrt, langsam begann Amelia zu begreifen warum. Diese Familie stand zu sehr auf Dumbledores Seite. Doch Weasley schien erkannt zu haben das Dumbledore ein falsches Spiel spielte.

„Sie haben gerufen Direktor?" Fragte der Junge Mann höflich. Amelia nickte und bedeutete ihm die Tür zu schließen. Sie betrachtete den Mann vor sich genau.

Er hatte Amelias Respekt gewonnen als er sich freiwillig zu Unterstützung der Auroren meldete. Sicher Weasley hatte im letzten Jahr die Politik des Ministeriums gegenüber Harry unterstützt doch gab es wohl nichts was ihm mehr Leid tat.

„Weasley...Percy" began Amelia.

Percys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück es musste wichtig sein wenn die Chefin seinen Vornamen gebrauchte.

Doch er schwieg beobachtete seine Vorgesetzte genau. Er bemerkte ihre leichte Nervosität, sie verbarg sie gut doch Percy entging dies nicht.

Eine kurze Stille breitete sich aus bevor Madam Bones wieder das Wort ergriff. Percys Aufmerksamkeit war zu 100 Prozent auf die erfahrene Aurorin gerichtet.

„Nun, ich habe eine Frage. Wie stehen Sie zur Augenblicklichen Politik des Ministeriums und wie stehen Sie zu Albus Dumbledore?" Amelia hatte beschlossen die Karten direkt auf den Tisch zu legen.

Gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort von Percy Weasley.

Percy sah der Direktorin direkt in die Augen als er kurz und bündig antwortete.

„Ich halte von beidem nichts." Sagte er schlicht. Amelia atmete erleichtert auf. Insgeheim war sie froh das ihr Büro von einer Vielzahl Zaubern die Abhören und Lauschen unmöglich machten umgeben war.

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. „Gut dann sind wir einer Meinung. Ich finde ebenfalls sowohl die Momentane Politik des Ministeriums als auch das Verhalten Dumbledores untragbar. Ich sage wir brauchen einen Führer der aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpft." Percy nickte doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Nicht nur gegen Voldemort, Madam Bones. Auch gegen Dumbledore muss etwas unternommen werden." Zu dieser Aussage konnte Madam Bones nur nicken.

Sie war schon längst zu dem selben Schluss gekommen. Nach kurzem schweigen sagte Madam Bones „Mir fällt nur einer für diese Aufgabe ein. Ich weis allerdings nicht ob ihnen die Wahl gefallen würde." Plötzlich tat Percy etwas unerwartetes er begann zu lachen.

Er lachte so sehr das ihm die Träne in die Augen traten. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Weasley wieder weit genug unter Kontrolle um einen vernünftigen Satz zu sagen.

„Sie verkennen die Situation, Madam. Ich bin mir meiner Fehler bewusst und bei näherem überlegen bin ich zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen wie sie. Nur ist er zur Zeit noch nicht Einflussreich genug um etwas tun zu können, seine Magische Macht steht außer Frage." Amelia nickte.

„Dafür habe ich eine Lösung bei der ich Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen kann. Zuerst wir müssen Mitstreiter finden. Als erste vielen mir da Meadows und O'Brien ein..."

Keiner der beiden bemerkte den ‚Mann' im Schatten der ihr Gespräch interessiert verfolgt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln verschwand er.

Es wurde Zeit. Er spürte den Ruf, er würde folgen.


	6. Es beginnt!

**4. Es beginnt!**

Narzissenweg Nummer 14 

Knack! Knack! Wieder waren zwei Finger gebrochen. Harry kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht. Heute war es nicht Vernon der ihn folterte. Es war sein Wahlross von einem Sohn Dudley.

„Hast du schon genug? Cousin?" Fragte Dudley ihn gehässig. Seit zwei Stunden machte Dudley sich einen Spaß daraus den gefesselten Harry zu Quälen.

Er hatte damit begonnen ihm, nachdem Harry wieder an die Wand gekettet war, sämtliche Finger der Rechten Hand zu brechen. Mittlerweile spürte Harry den Schmerz kaum noch. Doch Dudley hatte wirklich eine kranke Fantasie. /Du bist als erstes fällig du Wahlross!/ Dachte Harry.

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Cousins. „Nein ich denke wir können noch etwas spaß haben." Mit diesen Worten hob Dudley das Feuerzeug das er mitgebracht hatte. Gleichzeitig hob er eine Dose mit Harrspray und richtete sie auf Harry.

Keine Sekunde später brannte die Stichflamme aus dem Haarspray Harry die Haut vom Gesicht. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie wie am spieß und Dudley lachte während er die Flamme zu Harrys Armen dirigierte. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Sekunden und Harrys Bewusstsein versank in schwärze. Sein letzter Gedanke war. /Der letzte Tag ist immer der Schlimmste./

Dudley ließ die Flamme noch über Harrys Oberkörper laufen doch dann bemerkte er das ein Cousin nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein war. /Na toll, jetzt merkt er ja nichts mehr. Das ist doch Langweilig./ Dachte der fette Junge.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich ab. /Na ja dann spiele ich halt morgen weiter./ dachte er während er einen letzten Blick auf den Abschaum warf mit dem er verwandt war.

Dudley war genau wie seine Eltern der Überzeugung das es dieser Bastard nicht anders verdient hatte. Mit einem breiten Lächeln machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben um seinen Eltern von seiner ‚Großtat' zu berichten.

Kurz bevor Dudley die Treppe erreichte traf ihn ein Schlag mitten in den Magen. Dudley schrie erbärmlich auf und flog quer durch den Raum.

Es gab ein lautes knacken als der Fettwanst gegen die Wand des Kellers Schlug. Einige Knochen des Wahlrosses in Menschen Gestalt waren gebrochen. Auch die Wand hatte Risse durch den Aufprall bekommen. Röchelnd rutschte der jüngste der Dursleys an der Wand hinab. Vor Schmerz konnte er kaum noch etwas sehen. Sein Verstand schien umnebelt. Verschwommen nahm er eine Person war die sich auf ihn zu, bewegte.

Eine kalte, zornige Stimme sagte „Ich werde dir die Hautabziehen Dudley Dursley. Du wirst Tausend Tode sterben bevor ich dich in die Hölle gehen lassen. Niemand tut so etwas meinem Vertrauten an. Auch deine Eltern werde ich zerstören. Doch werde ich warten bis mein Vertrauter mit euch fertig ist. Aber eins gebe ich dir mit. Von nun an wirst du jedes mal wenn du an Harry denkst die gleichen Qualen erleiden die du ihm auferlegt hast. Wisse, das ich keine Gnade kennen werde. Dein Schicksal und das deiner Eltern ist besiegelt wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Merke dir meinen Namen Alucard. Richte ihn auch deinen Eltern aus." Ein kaltes Lachen erklang. „Wenn sie wieder aufgewacht sind." Mit den letzten Worten verlor Dudley endgültig das Bewusstsein. Es war, als ob eine Fremde macht dafür gesorgt hatte das er noch hörte was der Unbekannte zusagen hatte.

Alucard wandte sich angewidert von dem fetten Schwein ab und ging zu seinem Gefährten. Natürlich ist Alucard nicht sein richtiger Name. Nein seinen Richtigen Namen würde nur sein Vertrauter erfahren. Als er zu ihm hinab sah traf sich sein Blick mit dem seien. Zwei Smaragdfabenen Augen sahen zu ihm auf.. /Der Junge ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein? Beeindruckend. Eindeutig der Erbe./ dachte Alucard.

Alucard war verblüff von der Intensität dieses Blickes. Ihm, ja sogar ihm viel es schwer sich nicht von diesen grünen Augen in den Bann schlagen zu lassen.

Hoffnung und Schmerz, Trauer und Hass, Wut und Rachsucht das alles und noch viel mehr, Stand in diesen Augen geschrieben. „Du bist wirklich gekommen. Danke!" Sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, bevor er wieder in Ohnmacht viel. Alucard kämpfte um nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Sicher er genoss den Krieg, hörte seiner Melodie gerne zu. Doch dies, dies hatte nichts, absolut nichts mit Krieg zu tun. Das war Sinnlose Folter.

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Das bracht im Moment nichts, er würde seinen Vertrauten nicht um seine Rache bringen. Niemals. Doch hoffte er, das er seinen Teil beitragen könnte.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Jungen in seine Arme. Er war viel zu leicht. Mit einem letzten angeekelten Blick auf das Walross verschwand er zusammen mit Harry.

Nebenbei manipulierte er die Gedächtnisse von Harrys ‚Verwandten' sie würden sich erst an diesen Abend Erinnern, wen Harry und er kommen würden um das Urteil zu vollstrecken.

Auf den Ländereien der Malfoys 

In der ferne hörte er das Grölen seiner Verfolger. Hörte die Rufe die nach seinem Blut verlangten. Vernahm die überdrehte Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange die nach ihm rief.

Er hetzte durch den Wald, er wusste es war Zwecklos. Das Gelände war sowohl gegen Apparieren als auch gegen Portschlüssel geschützt worden.

Als er eintraf hatte er sich über die Dementoren gewundert die um das Grundstück schwebten. Jetzt wusste er das es seine Wärter waren.

/Wie konnte das passieren?/ fragte sich der Mann. Er war vorsichtig gewesen hatte nie seine Okklumens auch nur einen Augenblick, fallen lassen. Hatte seine Befehle immer korrekt ausgeführt. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum er aufgeflogen war. Verrat.

Jemand hatte Voldemort einen Tipp gegeben.

Gehetzt sah sich Severus Snape um. Er war Schutzlos, seinen Zauberstab hatte der Lord persönlich zerbrochen. Dann wurde die Jagd eröffnet.

Er spürte etwas an sich vorbei zischen. Blitzschnell sprang er hinter einem Baum in Deckung. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür so in seinen Gedanken abgeschweift zu sein.

Vorsichtig lugte er an dem Baum vorbei. Zwei Todesser standen dort. „Hab mich wohl getäuscht." Sagte der eine Snape erkannte die Stimme von Goyl. Der andere nickte „Kann man nix machen." Das war eindeutig Grabbe. Die beiden machten sich in eine andere Richtung auf den weg.

Snape wollte gerade aufatmen als er hinter sich eine Stimme SECTUMSEMPRA schreien hörte. Er reagierte schnell, trotzdem wurde er an der Schulter getroffen.

Er spürte wie ihm die Kleidung und die Haut aufgerissen wurde. Der Schnitt war tief, jemand Mächtiges hatte den Fluch gesprochen. Bevor er auch nur an Flucht denken konnte traf ihn ein Crucio aus einer anderen Richtung.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke ging zu Boden. Er hatte diesen Fluch schon öfters gespürt doch man konnte sich nie daran gewöhnen. Es war als würde jeder Nerv in seinem Körper in Flammen stehen, langsam jeder Knochen zermalmt und ihm dabei die Haut mit einem Stumpfen Messer abgezogen.

Krampfhaft versuchte er nicht zu schreien. Doch schon rief eine 2 Stimme „Crucio" Der Schmerz wurde intensiver.

Und Snape begann zu schreien. Nach Ewigkeiten wie es ihm vorkam wurden die Flüche von ihm genommen. Keuchend blieb er am Boden liegen. Wie aus weiter ferne hörte er die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy „Lasst uns noch etwas spaß mit ihm haben." Die anderen Todesser gaben murmelnd ihre Zustimmung.

Die nächste Stunde war für Snape die Hölle. Die Todesser schienen jeden Schwarzmagischen Fluch den sie kannten auf ihn anzuwenden. Seine Haut war an vielen Stellen weggebrannt. Er spürte wie immer wieder die Schnittflüche über seine Körper wanderten. Einem der Todesser schienen seine Schreie gestört zu haben so hatte er kurzerhand Snapes Stimmbänder zerschnitten.

Snape spürte wie das Leben langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Seltsamerweise galt sein letzter Gedanke einem Menschen den er sich eingebildet hatte zu hassen. /Schön seltsam was Mann am Ende seines Lebens erkennt./ dachte Snape.

Das war das einzige was er bereute als er den grünen Lichtstrahl auf sich zurasen sah. Nie mit Potter gesprochen zu haben.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde es dunkel um Snape.

Baikalsee Sibirien 

Mitten auf dem gefrorenen Baikalsee erschien eine Gestalt in dunkelblauen Roben. Bewegungslos stand die Gestalt im kalten Wind Sibiriens. Die Kälte, machte ihm nichts aus. Es schien als könnte er Jahrhunderte so verharren. Wie eine Statue stand er und schien zu warten. Wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete konnte man sehen das der Mann nicht zu Atmen schien.

Nichts verriet ob dieser Mann lebte oder tot war. Oder vielleicht doch nur eine Skulptur war. Doch seine roten Augen bewegten sich, wenn auch unmerklich für die menschliche Wahrnehmung.

Er schien etwas zu suchen auf etwas zu warten.

Plötzlich flüsterte der unbekannte „Ich spürte den Ruf, ich bin gefolgt!"

Weltweit, verschiedene Seismologische Überwachungseinrichtungen 

Die Wissenschaftliche Welt der Muggel bekam an diesem Tag ein Mysterium was bald in aller Munde sein könnte. Um genau 12:00 Uhr begannen die Geigerzähler unterhalb des Baikalsees Erderschütterungen zu verzeichnen.

Zu Anfang leichte Beben doch mit jedem Erdstoß wurden sie stärker. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie eine konstante stärke von 8.0. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saßen alle Geologen der Welt vor ihren Landkarten und Computern und versuchten eine Erklärung zu finden warum in einem Gebiet was weder Vulkanische Aktivität, noch Tektonische Plattenbewegungen aufwies ein Erdbeben von 8.0 entstehen konnte.

Auch wurde von den Forschern verschieden er Amerikanischer Institute bemerkt das keine Satelliten aufnahmen mehr von diesem Gebiet gemacht werden konnten. Russische Forscher versuchten eine unbemannte Sonde in das Gebiet zu schicken um aufnahmen zu machen.

Doch die Sonde kam trotz aller Bemühungen der Russen nie am gewünschten Ort an. Sämtliche versuche sie auf dem richtigen Kurs zu halten schlugen fehl.

Eine Analyse der Software der Sonde zeigte das diese durch ein massives Magnetfeld gestört wurde.

Nach mehreren Stunden war es vorbei. Und Tausende Geologen fragten sich wieso zum Teufel sie sich mit dem Baikalsee beschäftigten, wo es doch wesentlich interessantere Gebiete auf der Erde gab. Einige verglichen zu Sicherheit die aktuellsten Satelliten aufnahmen, doch nichts ungewöhnliches war auf ihnen zu sehen.

Der See lag da wie schon seit Jahrtausenden. Es dauerte nur wenige Stunden und alle hatten vergessen sich überhaupt mit dem Baikalsee beschäftigt zu haben.

_Ministerium der Magie Abteilung für eventuelle magische Ereignisse in der Muggelwelt_

Der Diensthabende Beamte bekam eine Meldung über ein ungewöhnliches Erdbeben in einem Gebiet was die Muggel als Baikalsee bezeichneten.

Gelangweilt ließ der Beamte einige Standarttest zur Aufspürung von Magie über das Gebiet laufen. Hätte er seine Aufgabe ernst genommen wären ihm sicher die kleinen Ungereimtheiten im Ergebnis des Tests aufgefallen.

Laut dem Test gab es dort überhaupt keine magischen Energien, was aber nicht Möglich war da sich dort eine Kolonie von Eis-Greifen befand.

Doch so legte der Mann das Ergebnis zusammen mit der Meldung in einer Akte ab und diese wurde in die Archive des Ministeriums verbracht. Unter der Aktennummer 1983749 landete der einzige Hinweis für die ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse in Sibirien.

Wenn die Akte dass nächste mal gelesen würde wäre der Test zu 100 Prozent korrekt.

Baikalsee Sibirien 

Der Mann beobachtete wie die Eisfläche Risse bekam. Er lächelte. Dann Schloss er konzentriert die Augen und ließ seine Magie wirken. Er musste verbergen was hier geschah.

Es würde ihn viel Kraft kosten, doch es war seine Pflicht. Er musste es tun. Niemand durfte erfahren _was_ hier aufgetaucht war. Niemand außer dem einen.

Sein Kopf zuckte herum. Er spürte eine Mächtige schwarze Aura die sich hinter ihm ballte. Sein Körper entspannte sich als er die Aura er kannte.

Kurze Zeit später bildete sich dunkler Nebel, dieser formte sich zu einer Person. Blutrote Augen trafen auf Eisblaue.

„Sei gegrüßt alter Freund." Begrüßte er den Neuankömmling lächelnd dieser Schritt auf ihn zu. Auch er lächelte. Der Blick des ersten Mannes viel auf einen Körper den der Vampir trug. Es war ein junger Mann, er hatte die Augen geschlossen wahrscheinlich war er ohnmächtig.

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich geschockt als er die Zahlreichen Verletzungen des Jungen sah und spürte. Er spürte die Verletzung der Seele doch diese Heilte bereits wie er erleichtert feststellen konnte.

„Hallo ich freue mich das du bereits hier bist, Andariel." Sagte Alucard. Andariel nickte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Jungen nehmen.

„Ist er das?" Fragte er. Doch die Antwort kannte er bereits. Das war er. Auch wenn seine Magie durch etwas gestört wurde er konnte sie spüren. Einen Augenblick ließ die Konzentration Andariels nach, doch er fing sich sofort wieder und korrigierte seinen kleinen Fehler.

„Ja das ist er." Antwortete Alucard auf die Frage. Andariel nickte „Lass uns hinein gehen, er muss versorgt werden."


	7. Das Ende von Harry James Potter

**5. Das Ende von Harry _James_ Potter**

Hogsmeade 

Er spürte den Wind in seinem Gesicht. Spürte wie sich die Kälte in seinen Gliedern breit machte. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den Rücken.

Wo war er, was war passiert. Langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit um seinen Geist. Er spürte das er auf hartem Steinboden lag. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden zurück.

Die Enttarnung, die Flucht, der Schmerz die Erniedrigung und seine Erkenntnis. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Es war Nacht. Ganz eindeutig die Dunkelheit um ihn herum war fast undurchdringlich. Doch konnte er in einiger Entfernung ein Gebäude erkennen.

Es hing ein Schild über dem Eingang, auf diesem stand „Drei Besen". Jetzt wusste er wo er war. Doch wie war er hier her gekommen? Er wusste nur noch das er das grüne Licht des Todesfluches gesehen hatte. Danach war alles Schwarz geworden. Er hätte Tod sein müssen.

Vorsichtig richtete sich Severus Snape auf. Er war tot gewesen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er Erinnerte sich an einen dunklen Raum. Er war gefangen hatte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Er erinnerte sich. Einsamkeit hatte ihn wieder befallen. Die letzten Jahre hatte er versucht sich einzureden das er nicht Einsam war. /Ich kann mich selbst wirklich gut belügen./ dachte er sarkastisch während er versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Er hatte seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske verborgen. Doch hatte er unterbewusst versucht seine Schmerz zu zeigen, in dem er jedem so gut es ging sein Leben zur Hölle machte.

Die Hölle die er selbst erlitten hatte.

Severus straffte sich und fasste einen Entschluss. /Egal warum, ich werde diese zweite Chance nutzen um meine Fehler zu korrigieren so gut es geht./ Während er dies dachte breitete sich ein entschlossener Gesichtsaudruck auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Plötzlich trat ein Mann aus dem dunkel vor ihm. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Mantel und blickte ihn aus Kristallblauen Augen an. Snape verlor sich einen Augenblick in diesen Augen. Sie wirkten wie Spiegel der Seele und Zeugen der Geschichte.

„So sei es Severus Snape. Du erhältst eine zweite Chance, nutze sie!" Sagte der Fremde. Snapes Momentanen Zustand als Verwirrt zu bezeichnen wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Woher wusste dieser Fremde von seinen Gedanken. Doch er kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Fremde ergriff wieder das Wort. „Denke nicht darüber nach, akzeptiere es und lerne aus deinen Fehlern. Die grauen Lords haben entschieden! Lass uns diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen." Plötzlich spürte der Tränke Meister wie er von Flammen umschlossen wurde. Doch sie verbrannten ihn nicht. Er fühlte nur eine angenehme Wärme.

Seine Sicht verschwamm, nur die Flammen konnte er noch sehen. Er spürte das er von einer Unsichtbaren Macht gezogen wurde. Eins wahr Severus klar, egal wohin ich diese Macht bracht. Er würde seine Chance nutzen.

Sekunden nach diesem Gespräch lag die Hauptstraße des Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade wieder still und verlassen in der Dunkelheit.

Die Folterkammer 

Am Boden des dunklen Raumes lagen zwei Mädchen. Die braunhaarige Weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie hatte es getan, sie hatte endgültig ihren Stolz aufgegeben, ihre Würde verloren. Freiwillig hatte sie sich Schänden lassen.

Einzig das Wissen das ihrer Freundin danach wirklich nichts mehr geschehen war verhinderte das Hermine in ihrer Verzweiflung ertrank.

„Es tut mir so leid Hermine." Kam die Stimme der kleinen Rothaarigen aus der Dunkelheit. Hermine unterdrückte ihre Tränen und ignorierte den Schmerz der neunen Striemen auf ihrem Rücken als sie antwortete. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Dieser Bastard hat Schuld. Und Dumbledore hat Schuld." Das jünger Mädchen begann zu Schluchzen. „Aber nur wegen mir hast du _das_ mit dir machen lassen." Hermine richtete sich so gut sie konnte auf. Es war nicht einfach mit zusammengeketteten Armen und Beinen, doch sie schaffte es und sah zu ihrer Freundin Ginny. Hermine sammelte alles was von ihrem Mut und ihrem Stolz noch übrig war um das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

„Nein Ginny. Er hätte mich auch so dazu zwingen können. Ich..." Hermine musste schlucken befor sie weiter sprach. „Ich habe es ihm nur erleichtert. Du bist nicht Schuld daran, ich bin Froh das ich dich damit vor Schlimmeren bewahren konnte. Für dieses mal." Den letzten Teil hatte Hermine nur noch geflüstert. Sie wusste das er sich nicht lange davon abhalten ließ sich mit Ginny zu Vergnügen. Doch solange wie möglich würde Hermine Ginny schützen, egal was er noch alles wollte.

Baikalsee Sibirien 

„Ja." Sagte Alucard und machte sich zusammen mit Andariel auf den Weg, Harry musste dringend versorgt werden, zum Schloss Merlins. Den dieses war aus den tiefen des Sees aufgestiegen. Es war ein Palast der Hogwarts an Größe und Pracht um das 100 Fache übertraf.

Selbst er Alucard hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt die Schutzzauber zu überwinden die um dieses Gebäude lagen.

Als sie nur noch 10 Meter von dem Tor entfernt waren. Traten ihnen zwei Wesen entgegen. Die Haut der beiden war ein tiefes Schwarz was jedes Licht um sie herum aufzusaugen schien. Ihre Gesicherter waren hinter Masken verborgen und die Augen standen in einem grünen Feuer. Dies war die Leibgarde des Lords der Menschen. Sie wurden Realnightmares, wahre Alpträume genannt. Es gab nur wenige die eine Konfrontation mit ihnen erlebt hatten und danach noch davon erzählen konnten.

„My Lords! Ich bin erfreut sie zu sehen." Begann der Rechte der beiden. Alucard antwortete „Ich bin auch erfreut dir zu sehen Erim. Doch es eilt. Der Erbe braucht einen Heiler." Erim verneigte sich kurz befor er sich dem Wesen neben sich zuwandte. In schneller Folge erteilte er Befehle.

Alucard machte sich indessen auf in das innere des Palastes.

Ohne eine weiteren Blick für die edlen Verzierungen und den überschwänglichen Luxus Schritt er durch die Eingangshalle.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er das Schlafzimmer des Herrschers. Die Tür öffnete sich für ihn. Er war befugt dieses Zimmer zu betreten der letzte Lord hatte es ihm gestattet. Während er durch die Tür trat spürte er die Schutzzauber um diesen Raum. Nichts und niemand kam in diesen Raum wenn es der Herrscher nicht wollte. Das galt selbst für die Lords.

Vorsichtig legte er Harry auf das Bett. Besorgt betrachtete er seinen jungen Schüler. Wieder musste er darum kämpfen nicht sofort zu den Dusleys zu eilen und ihnen jeden Knochen im Leib zu zermalmen und ihnen währenddessen die Haut mit einem Stumpfen Messer vom Körper zu schälen.

Es verging kaum eine Minute als ein Elf den Raum betrat, er verneigt sich kurz vor Alucard und begann dann Harry zu untersuchen. Nach, wie es dem mächtigsten der Lords vorkam Stunden richtete er sich auf und sagte „Es ist ernst My Lord, selbst die Magie der Elfen vermag ihn nicht mehr zu heilen. Er steht an der Schwelle des Todes." Sagte der Elfenheiler mit Neutraler Stimme, doch dann fauchte er. „Wer hat ihm das Angetan. Das war eine Wochenlange Folter, von den anderen Sachen rede ich nicht." Alucard nickte.

Nach einigen Sekunden fragte er. „Kannst du ihn stabilisieren und wecken damit ich mit ihm Reden kann?" Der Elf schien zu überlegen nach einer Weile nickte er zögerlich. „Ich kann es versuchen. Doch seine Verletzungen sind..." Der Elf rang sichtlich nach Worten." Nun ja, schwer." Schloss er seine Ausführungen.

Alucard fand die Elfen manchmal etwas lästig doch er wusste um ihre Heilfähigkeiten, wenn ein Elf von schweren Verletzungen sprach war es mehr als Ernst. /Ich werde diese Bastarde zu Vampiren machen und sie werden nicht nur Tausend Tode sterben./

Er nickte dem Elfen zu. „Tue es. Ich muss ihm eine Frage stellen." Wieder zögerte der Elf sichtlich. Doch dann begann er eine Minutenlange Beschwörung zu Murmeln.

Harrys Körper begann blau zu Leuchten und begann zu schweben. Der Herrscher der Lord beobachtete wie Harry anfing sich zu regen. Der Junge schien aus der Ohnmacht in einen Alptraum geraten zu sein. Er Murmeltedie ganze Zeit „Sirius, Sirius nein!!!" Er schlug um sich und wand sich. Er schrie als hätte er Körperlich Schmerzen. Mit einem letzten „Sirius!!!!" auf den Lippen erwacht der Junge. Der Elf schien überrascht doch reagierte er schnell. Er ließ Harry auf das Bett gleiten und deckte ihn wieder zu.

Dan wandte er sich an den Vampir „My Lord, er wird nicht mehr länger als 2 Stunden Leben." Damit ging der Heiler und ließ Alucard mit Harry allein.

Lange beobachtete Alucard den Jungen. Er schien noch nichts von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Er murmelte immer noch vor sich hin „Sirius, verzeih. Ich wusste es nicht besser!" Alucard wusste nicht wer Sirius war, doch konnte er Harrys Gefühle für diese Person spüren. Er nahm sich vor herauszufinden wer dieser Mann gewesen war und was mit ihm passiert war. Mit einem Schlag saß Harry aufrecht im Bett und schrie das es wahrscheinlich das ganze Schloss hörte „Das wirst du büßen Dumbledore." Dann sank er zurück in sein Bett und sah sich verwirrt um.

Alucard beschloss den Junge anzusprechen. "Harry?" begann er nicht sicher ob der Junge sich an ihn erinnern würde. Harrys Kopf ruckte herum. Kurz sah Alucard Panik im Blick des Jungen doch dann entspannte er sich. „Bist du bist mein Vertrauter?" Fragte Harry.

Alucard lächelte und nickte. „Ja der bin ich."

Harry betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Er hatte etwas unheimliches an sich und das lag nicht nur an der Tiefschwarzen Aura. Doch trotzdem fühlte Harry sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht Unwohl ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich geborgen.

Das Gefiel ihm, doch verwirrte es ihn er hatte in seinem Leben nie ein derartiges Gefühl verspürt. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte.

Alucard bemerkte die Unsicherheit des Jungen, er konnte es verstehen nach allem was seine sogenannten Verwandten ihm angetan hatten, Verstand er die Unsicherheit des Jungen nur zu gut.

Immer noch Lächelnd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und sagte „Ich werde dir nichts tun Harry. Ich werde ich auch nie allein lassen. Das ist ein Versprechen." Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an, erste Tränen sammelten sich in ihnen. Plötzlich hatte der Vampir eine schluchzenden 16 Jährigen in den Armen. Das war Alucard nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Doch schnell überwand er seinen Schrecken und begann Harry über den Rücken zu streichen. Nach einer Stunde hatte Harry sich halbwegs beruhigt.

Alucard erkannte das ihnen nur noch eine halbe vielleicht auch eine komplette Stunde blieb. So Beschloss er Harry direkt reinen Wein einzuschenken. „Harry wir haben ein Problem. Die Bastarde die sich deine Verwandten nennen haben dich so schwer Verletzt das man dich eigentlich nicht mehr heilen kann. Doch es gibt eine Möglichkeit dich zu Retten." Alucard unterbrach sich und erwartete die Reaktion des Jungen.

Mit allem hätte er gerechnet. Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass, Resignation, Angst, Trauer oder auch alles mit ein mal. Doch nicht mit dieser stoischen Ruhe die Harry jetzt zeigte. Seine Miene war absolut ausdruckslos als er antwortete. „Aha."

Alucard fasste sich und sagte „Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit dich zuretten. Doch besteht auch dabei die Gefahr das du stirbst." Er sah Harry Prüfend an. Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort. Harry seufzte und endlich zeigt er eine Reaktion. „Weist du, vor einer Woche hätte ich gesagt lass mich sterben. Doch jetzt? Ja jetzt? Nun ich habe erfahren wem ich das alles zu verdanken habe. Außerdem musste ich erkennen das eine Freundin unter einem Imperius steht und Gott weis was tun muss. Jetzt wo du mir die Wahl lässt sage ich: Lass es uns Versuchen rette mein Leben." Er sah den jungen Zauberer beeindruckt an. Das war wahrer Kampfeswille. Er machte seinen Vorfahren alle Ehre.

„Nun dann musst du aber auch Wissen das du dich Verändern wirst wenn ich es tue. Die einzige Möglichkeit dich jetzt noch zuretten ist das ich dich beiße und zu einem Vampir mache." Sagte Alucard sanft. Harry Blickte ihm entschlossen in die Augen als er fragte. „Wo ist da das Risiko." Alucard lächelte. „ Das Risiko ist das ich kein normaler Vampir bin. Ein Vampir überträgt immer einen Teil seiner Macht zu seinen ‚Kindern'. Bei mir wäre die Macht so groß das sie dich Zerstören könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde." Harry nickte. „Tue es." Mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick beugte Laucard sich hinunter zu Harry.

Er bohrte seine Zähne in Harrys Hals. Er schmeckte das süße Blut des jungen Potters. Er spürte wie das Leben aus dem Jungen wich und begann diesen Platz mit seiner Macht zu füllen. Nach Minuten löste er sich von Harry. Er ließ den Leblosen Körper des Jungen sanft auf das Bett zurück gleiten. Die nächsten Stunden würden entscheiden...


	8. Feldherr des Blutes

**6. Feldherr des Blutes**

Merlin Castle 

Alucard betrachtete seinen Schützling. Es stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Der Junge hätte mittlerweile entweder erwachen oder Sterben müssen. Doch weder das eine noch das andere war der Fall. Was ging hier vor?

Er lag still da, kein Muskel in seinem Körper bewegte sich. Ein Mensch hätte nicht mal Bemerkt das der Junge atmete. Alucard runzelte die Stirn. Etwas störte die Verwandlung nur was. Der Herrscher der Lords schloss seine Augen.

Er erweiterte seine Sinne. Seine Magie erfasste den Jungen gab ihm ein Bild von ihm. Er sah die Magische Macht des Jungen. Sie war groß, größer als die der Meisten Zauberer. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sie war bei weitem nicht groß genug, nicht bei seinen Vorfahren.

Schließlich war er der erste Lord seiner Welt seit 3000 Jahren.

Für einen Lord war diese Macht ein klacks. Er untersuchte vorsichtig die Energie. Jeder falsche Schritt könnte den Tod des Auserwählten zur Folge haben. Da sah, er die Energie die er dem Jungen geschenkt hatte, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Sie schwebte über dem Körper. Warum?

Sie wurde zurück gehalten, doch was ...? Alucard fluchte leise. Das hatte er nicht bedacht. Dort war eine Barriere. Sie verhinderte das die magischen Energien von Harry sich entfalten konnten. Gleichzeitig verhinderte die Barriere dass seine Energie zu Harry durchdrang.

Doch wenn das nicht bald geschah, dann würde Harry sterben. Das durfte nicht geschehen. /Was mache ich?/ fragte sich Alucard. Plötzlich hörte er Harrys Stimme. „Zerstör das Ding!" Einen Augenblick war der Lord verwirrt, bis ihm bewusst wurde das er sich eigentlich in Harry aufhielt. Das wiederum bedeutete das Harry seine Gedanken lesen konnte und natürlich auch Antworten konnte.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte er. „Ja und jetzt tue es! Ich gehe nicht drauf, ich lasse weder Dumbledore davon kommen noch werde ich Hermine im Stich lassen." Alucard grinste, so konnte nur ein Lord reden.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern zerstörte er die Barriere. Dann passierte es...

Little Hangelton 

Gelangweilt sah Voldemort auf den Todesser der sich zu seinen Füßen Wand. Es war Lucius Malfoy. „Wie konnte das geschehen?" Fauchte der dunkle Lord. Doch er brach den Crucio nicht ab.

Malfoy hatte schon vor mehreren Minuten aufgehört zu schreien. Seine Stimmbänder waren gerissen. Die Todesser des engsten Kreises betrachteten das Schauspiel mit einer Mischung aus Vergnügen darüber Malfoy leiden zu sehen. Und Angst, davor der nächste zu sein.

Endlich löste der dunkle Lord den Fluch. Malfoy blieb am Boden liegen. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beförderte Voldemort ihn an die nächste Wand.

Ein stöhnen entrang sich dem geschundenen Körper Malfoys. Ein widerliches Knack war zu hören als er gegen die Wand schlug. Der dunkle Lord lächelte.

Es bereitete ihm immer wieder Vergnügen Menschen zu Quälen, egal ob Freund oder Feind. /Pah es sind alles Würmer im Vergleich zu mir!/ Dachte er.

Er schickte noch mehrere Schnittflüche auf Malfoy, bevor er von ihm abließ. Leise Wimmernd sank der Todesser an der Wand zusammen. Erblutete aus Unzähligen Wunden Blut lief ihm aus der Nase und er spuckte Blut. Ein sicheres Zeichen für innere Verletzungen.

Voldemort warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den sich windenden Mann, dann wandte er sich seinem inneren Kreis zuwandte. Mit Befriedigung bemerkte er wie sie vor Angst schlotterten. Er genoss es.

„Bella!" Sagte er sanft. Eine zitternde Bellatrix Lestrange trat vor und verneigte sich. „Ja mein Lord." Sie war bemüht die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Doch Voldemort konnte ihre Angst regelrecht schmecken, es war besser als der beste Wein.

„Sag mir wie konnten 2 Auroren 20 meiner Todesser besiegen?" Seine Stimme war ein gefährliches Zischen.

Bellatrix wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es zu diesem Fiasko in Schottland kommen konnte. Doch sie wusste das den Lord dies nicht interessierte. „Ich weis es nicht mein Lord." Brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Dann bring es in Erfahrung. Oder..." er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Doch die Todesserin wusste was sie erwarten würde. Sie verneigte sich tief und verließ eiligst den Raum. /Ich muss meine Informanten im Ministerium Kontaktieren!/ Dachte sie.

Ministerium der Magie / Büro des Ministers 

Cornelius Fudge lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er verfluchte die Presse. Wie konnten sie es wagen ihn zu kritisieren? Was konnte er den dafür wen Edinburghs Schilde zerschlagen wurden? Er hatte für die Sicherheit gesorgt.

Er hatte 20 Auroren in der Stadt postiert. Gut schön es waren fast alles Anfänger gewesen. Trotzdem. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte. Mehr Personal hatte er nun mal nicht. Und die Idee einfach ein paar Auroren vom Ministerium abzuziehen war lächerliche.

Er der Minister der Magie brauchte den Schutz. Er war der wichtigste Mann. Voldemort durfte ihn nicht bekommen. Irgendwann würde er schon wieder genug Leutehaben um auch aktiv vorgehen zu können, bis dahin mussten die Menschen halt Opfer bringen.

Nachdenklich strich er sich über das Kinn. /Trotzdem brauche ich bald wieder gute Presse. Sonst kommen die Leute noch auf die Idee mich abzusetzen./ Nur wie sollte er das anstellen am besten wäre es eine Hochrangigen Todesser präsentieren zu können, nur müsste er dafür einige Auroren auf die Jagd nach den Todessern schicken. Das ging nicht. Obwohl vielleicht dieses Team was heute mit diesen dummen Behauptungen hier aufgetaucht war.

Wie hießen sie noch. Er wollte schon nach Weasley rufen doch da viel ihm ein das der junge Mann sich ja in die Aurorenzentrale hat versetzen lassen. Cornelius verstand noch immer nicht warum aber was soll es? Weasley war eh nur Störfaktor mit seinen ewigen Vorschlägen.

Doch verflucht wie waren die Namen der beiden? Ach ja Meadows und O'Brien. Ja diese beiden könnte er auf die Jagd schicken. Wenn sie dabei starben war das auch nicht schlimm, so war er die wenigstens los. Behaupten doch Tatsächlich ein Vampir hätte 20 Todesser niedergemetzelt wo doch jeder wusste das die Vampire auf der Seite von ‚Du weißt schon wem' standen.

Und selbst wenn, ein Vampir gegen 20 Zauberer? Lächerlich. Selbst ein Vampir würde solch einen Kampf nicht gewinnen.

Vergnügt lächelnd lehnte Fudge sich zurück. Ja die beiden würde er schicken. Wenn sie ihm einen Todesser lieferten würde er es groß in der Presse aufmachen lassen. Das er Cornelius Fudge aktiv gegen die Todesser vorging.

/Vielleicht kann ich auch Dumbledore dazu Bringen mich zu unterstützen. Nach unserem Gespräch im letzten Jahr ist er mir viel Sympathischer./ Dachte er, sein Grinsen wurde nur noch etwas breiter.

_Tibet_

Er sah seinen Männern beim Training zu. Der Krieg war wieder ausgebrochen in der Zaubererwelt. Wie schon im letzten Krieg hatte der dunkle Lord seine Boten geschickt. Er wollte eine Allianz. Doch die würde er nicht bekommen sie dienten nur dem großen Drachen. Seine Wächter waren sie und nur ihm würden sie folgen. Auch der Zauberer Namens Dumbledore versuchte sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er kam jedes mal mit Geschenken und versuchte sie in ein Bündnis zu drängen.

Jamal lächelte. Niemand zwang die Bruderschaft der Dämonenritter zu etwas. Sie waren die Faust des Drachen. Sie waren die Leibgarde des einen. Sie waren Krieger der Dunkelheit dem Licht ergeben. „In den Tod für den Drachen, in die Hölle für den einen." Flüsterte er. Er würde sich nur dem einem beugen. Nur ihm. Nur dem Feldherren des Blutes.

Erste heute war der alte Mann wieder gekommen, er hatte ihm eine Rüstung von Kobolden gefertigt gebracht. Dieser Narr. Er würde ihm nicht folgen egal was er ihm brachte. Er war der Fürst der Dämonenritter und stand Loyal zu seinem Herren.

Lächelnd beobachtete er wie die jüngsten Versuchten in einem Trainingskampf die Deckung von Meister Saiko zu überwinden. Das würden sie nicht schaffen. Doch es stärkte ihren Willen und wegte ihren Ehrgeiz. Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben. Jamal blickte zum Berg hinauf. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Der Berg begann Risse zu bekommen.

„Er erwacht." Flüsterte er. Auch die Schüler sahen mit geweiteten Augen dem Schauspiel zu. Jeder von ihnen wusste was diese bedeutete. Die Prophezeiung erfüllte sich, der erste der Dämonenritter war zurück gekehrt und der Drache erwachte.

Wie einer riefen alle. „IN DEN TOD FÜR DEN DRACHEN, IN DIE HÖLLE FÜR DEN EINEN!!!" Sie begannen ihre Ausrüstung bereit zu machen.

Die Bruderschaft der Dämonenritter rüstetet für den Kampf. Erneut würde die Welt in Ehrfurcht und Angst erstarren wen sie vom Feldherren des Blutes geführt über ihre Feinde kämen.

Jamal lächelte. /Endlich werde ich die Melodie wieder hören. Endlich!/

Hogwarts / Büro des Schulleiters 

Dumbledore fluchte./Wie konnten diese Bastarde es wagen ihm Dumbledore einen Wunsch abzuschlagen./ Er war wieder einmal zum Anführer der Dämonenritter gegangen um ihn zu einem Bündnis für das Licht zu überreden. Das Licht oder gute war Dumbledore so ziemlich egal doch mit den Dämonenrittern als Unterstützung wäre es ein leichtes die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen. Natürlich müsste Tom erste ausgeschaltet werden. Doch dafür hatte er ja seine _Waffe_.

Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er. /Was solls wenn ich die Kontrolle habe werde ich diese Möchtegern Ritter einfach ausschalten./

Dumbledores Plan lief gut der Junge würde bald nicht mehr sein als eine Lebende Marionette. Er beschloss sich etwas abzulenken, von diesen Unverschämten Rittern.

Er nahm eines der Instrumente von seinem Tisch. Harry hatte sie letztes Jahr zerstört doch diese Geräte konnten nicht dauerhaft kaputt gehen.

Das Gerät in seiner Hand erlaubte es ihm jeden seiner Untergebenen bei seiner jeweiligen Tätigkeit zu überwachen. Zuerst versuchte er es bei Severus Snape. Doch die Verbindung schlug fehl. Das hieß für Dumbledore das Severus tot war. /Hat die kurze Nachricht an Tom also ihren Zweck erfüllt./ Dumbledore schmunzelte. Der Zaubertränke Meister war zu einer Gefahr geworden, er wusste einfach zuviel. So hatte Dumbledore in an Voldemort verraten.

Er überlegte wen konnte er noch beobachten? Natürlich das kleine Schlammblut. Sie war ihm zwar nicht freiwillig zu diensten doch das war nicht wichtig. Er konzentrierte sich auf sie. Keine Minute später erschien das Bild von dem kleinen dreckigen Miststück auf in dem Spiegel.

Ja sie hatte Dumbledore viel Ärger bereitet und jetzt zahlte sie den Preis.

Genüsslich sah der alte Direktor zu wie das Mädchen vergewaltigt wurde. Er musste zugeben das der Junge Fantasie hatte. Er Verstand es bestens das Mädchen in die Entwürdigsten Positionen zu diktieren. Er lies nichts aus. Hermine musste sich vor ihm selbst befriedigen. Er Befahl ihr für ihn die Beine zu spreizen nachdem der Orgasmus das Mädchen überrollte hatte.

Dann nahm er sie von vorne, von hinten. Zwischendurch ließ er die kleine sich selbst befriedigen. Am Schluss zwang er sie dazu, ihn anzuflehen weiter zu machen.

Dumbledore lachte. Ja das war genau das was dieses kleine Schlammblut brauchte. Wie konnte sie es auch wagen sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Danach überprüfte der Direktor noch den Überwachungszauber bei Harry. Mit Freuden sah er, zu wie dieser gerade von seinem Cousin gefoltert wurde.

Dudley hatte so eine Muggelspraydose in der Hand und ließ mit Hilfe eines Feuerzeugs Stichflammen über Harrys Haut wandern. /Nur weiter so./ Dachte Dumbledore bevor er sich zurück lehnte. /Ja, Harry würde bald gebrochen sein. Und das Schlammblut war es schon./ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er an den resignierten Ausdruck dachte den er in den Rehbraunen Augen gesehen hatte.

Merlin Castle 

Alucard wurde mit Macht aus dem Geist des jungen Harry gestoßen. Die Magie des Jungen war frei und konnte sich ungehindert ausbreiten. Alucard konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als er diese Macht spürte. Diese wilde unbändige und vor allem Rache durstige Macht.

Harry begann in einem goldenen Licht zu strahlen und hob vom Bett ab. Doch noch während er empor schwebte veränderte sich da Licht wurde dunkler. Alucard beobachtete den Prozess interessiert und leicht überrascht. Er hatte Macht erwartet viel Macht sogar. Vor allem da er seine mit dem Jungen geteilt hatte, doch dies war der reine Wahnsinn.

Das Ganze Gebäude begann zu Beben während Welle um Welle der Magie von Harry aus in die Umgebung floss. Das Licht wurde immer dunkler. Mit einem Schlag jedoch war das Licht, welches die Aura Harrys darstellte Blutrot. Alucards Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Was für den uralten Vampir schon ein Zeichen absoluter Überraschung war.

Doch dann grinste er wieder. /Hast du also endlich einen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden? War ja klar das du dir gleich einen Lord aussuchst./ Dachte er.

Jetzt begann sich Harrys Körper zu verändern. Wie im Zeitraffer begann der junge von seinen schmächtigen 1,75 auf stattliche 2,15 Meter zu wachsen. Sein ganzer Körper wurde kräftiger. Binnen Sekunden hatte Harry den durchtrainierten Körpern eines Leistungssportlers.

Auch seine Haare wurden länger und glatter. Nichts blieb mehr von den wilden unbändigen Haaren außer die Farbe. Doc schien das Schwarz intensiver zu werden. Es bildete einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu seiner nun bleichen, fast schon weißen Haut.

Alucard wusste das dem Jungen die Haare bis zu den Schultern reichen würden. Plötzlich schlug Harry die Augen auf die grünen Smaragde standen in Flammen. Grüner Rauch stieg aus ihnen empor. Harrys Körper wurde angehoben so das er nun Senkrecht über dem Bett schwebte. Seine Magie brach immer noch in Wellen aus ihm heraus.

Harry schrie „Dumbledore du willst einen Krieg? Den kannst du haben du wirst Leiden du Bastard!" zum Ende hin wurde die Stimme des Jungen immer kälter. Alucard brach in Gelächter aus. Endlich würde der Krieg beginnen. Endlich würde es wirklich beginnen. Sein Feind war gewählt, sein Vertrauter erwacht. Harry betrachtete seine überdrehten Mentor lächelnd, dabei zeigten sich die verlängerten Eckzähne. Außer der Körperlichen Kraft das einzige Merkmal das er mit einem normalen Vampir gemein hatte. Er begann ebenfalls zu Lachen.

Als er das tat veränderte sich seine Kleidung, er trug plötzlich einen Mantel im gleichen Stil Alucards. Auch der seine war Blutrot, doch wanden sich grüne Blitze über die Oberfläche. Sein Haar bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast zu dem Mantel, seine immer noch brennenden, Augen wurden von einer Sonnenbrille mit roten Gläsern verdeckt. Auf seinem Rücken erschien ein Schwert, die einst goldene Klinge war vom getrockneten Blut Hunderter Feinde schwarz geworden. Um die Klinge tanzten die Flammen der Hölle.

Harry rief Synchron mit Alucard „KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG LASST DIE MELODIE DES KRIEGES ÜBER DER WELT ERKLINGEN!!! KRIEG!"

Beide hörten wie ihr Ruf von draußen erwidert wurde. Danach begann auch Harrys Energie sich zu beruhigen.

Merlin Castle / Innenhof 

Andariel beobachtete die Real-Nightmares bei ihrem Training. Diese Kreaturen waren die perfekten Kämpfer. Plötzlich spürte er die Präsenz unglaublicher magischer Gewalten. Welle um Welle zog sie über ich hinweg. Der ganze Platz nein das ganze Gebäude bebte unter dem Ansturm von ungezügelter Magie. Die Real-Nightmares unterbrachen ihr Training. Auch sie fühlten die Gewalten der magischen Macht die im inneren des Geäudes erwacht waren. Plötzlich stießen sie alle einen Jubelschrei aus. „Hoch lebe der Lord, Lang lebe der Lord." Andariel lächelt.

Endlich war der Junge Lord erwacht und was für eine Macht er hatte. Andariel war beeindruckt. Dann hörte er eine Ruf von zwei Stimmen, die eine war Zweifelsfrei die Alucards die andere kannte er nicht doch er würde darauf Wetten das es der Junge Lord war.

KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG LASST DIE MELODIE DES KRIEGES ÜBER DER WELT ERKLINGEN!!! KRIEG!

Begeistert stimmte er mit ein. Zusammen mit den Real-Nightmares wiederholte er den Ruf immer und immer wieder. Nach mehreren Minuten war es vorbei. Andariel machte sich auf den Weg den neu geborenen Lord zu treffen.

/Der Krieg begann! Nun er würde dem Lord bald ihren neuen Verbündeten vorstellen müssen!/ dachte er, während er sich auf den Weg ins Quartier des Herren des Schlosses machte.

Andariel fühlte etwas das er seid Jahrhunderten nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Vorfreude und Aufregung. Krieg, war im Anmarsch. Krieg!


	9. Der weiße Magier

**7. Der weiße Magier**

Ministerium der Magie / Aurorenzentrale 

Meadows und O'Brien starrten sich an. Beide hielten ein identisches Memo in der Hand. „Was will die Chefin von uns?" Fragte Michael seinen Partner. Es kam so gut wie nie vor das Amelia Bones jemanden in ihr Büro bestellte. Wenn sie es tat ging es um etwas ernstes. Natürlich hatten beide so einen Gedanken warum sie in das Büro kommen sollten.

Die Geschichte mit dem Vampir hatte Wellen geschlagen mit denen die beiden Auroren nicht gerechnet hatten. Mittlerweile war ein Verfahren gegen sie im Gespräch, die Anklage lautete Hebrauch der dunklen Künste.

Das ganze Ministerium stand Kopf, doch nicht etwa wegen Voldemort nein. Nein es ging darum zwei der besten Auroren des Landes anzuklagen. Meadows seufzte. Ja er konnte sich denken worum es ging. „Ich weis es nicht, aber ich habe eine Ahnung." Damit stand er auf. O'Brien nickte, sie waren seit Jahren Partner und waren eins der besten Teams der Zentrale. Das wurde man nur wenn man sich fast blind verstand.

Zusammen schritten sie auf Madam Bones Büro zu. Es war ihnen klar, das weder Madam Bones noch irgendein anderer Auror je an ihrer Geschichte gezweifelt hatte. Auroren, waren ein eingeschworenes Team. Sie waren eine Familie. Wenn einer von ihnen sagte es war so, dann war es auch so.

Doch wahren sie leider nur Befehlsempfänger. Nicht zum ersten mal dachte Meadows drüber nach, das es zwar nicht schlimm war Befehle auszuführen, doch das der Befehlende auch Ahnung haben sollte. Fudge hatte keine Ahnung.

Die beiden Top Auroren warfen sich noch einen Blick zu, dann klopften sie.

Amelia saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. /Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!/ Sie hatte geglaubt Fudge könnte nicht noch mehr Mist machen, schwerer Fehler!

Vor ihr lag die Order den aktiven Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzunehmen. Das war natürlich gut, doch dann der Hammer. Es sollten vorerst die Auroren Meadows und O'Brien zusammen mit ein paar Anwärtern ins Gefecht entsandt werden.

Das war lächerlich, die meisten Anwärter waren wenn's hoch kam gerade zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts draußen. Sie hatten keine Erfahrungen. Sie wären Zielscheiben für die Bastard in den Schwarzen Mänteln.

Sicher Meadwos und O'Brien waren gut, doch Selbst die beiden könnten nicht nur mit ein paar Anwärtern etwas gegen die Todesser tun. /Was denkt der sich? Denkt der Überhaupt?/ Sie hatte natürlich die beiden zu einem Gespräch gebeten, doch der Inhalt würde ganz sicher nicht der vom Minister vorgesehene sein.

Mit dieser Anweisung hatte der Minister ihren Entschluss nur noch bekräftigt. Es war richtig was sie geplant hatten. Sie brauchten jemanden an der Spitze der verdammt noch mal wusste was er tat.

Dumbledore wusste natürlich auch was er tat. Doch was er tat war sicher nicht im Sinne der allgemeinen Zaubererwelt.

Sie sah auf als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. „Herein."

Als die beiden Auroren das Büro betraten bemerkten sie auf einen Blick zwei dinge, erstens ihre Chein war sauer und zweitens nicht auf sie.

Das beruhigte die beiden doch ungemein. So seltsam es klang jeder Auror würde sich lieber mit 100 Todessern und dem dunklen Lord persönlich anlegen als sich den Zorn von Amelia Bones zuzuziehen. Sie ließen sich auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und warteten.

„So meine Herren, der Minister hat sich entschlossen aktiv gegen die Todesser vorzugehen." So war Amelia. Direkt auf den Punkt kein langes Geplänkel vorher, kein herum reden. Den Auroren viel ein Stein vom Herzen es ging also nicht um die Geschichte im Wald. Doch eins war seltsam.

Meadows und O'Brien warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu. Das war doch eine verdammt gute Nachricht. Warum war der Boss so sauer? Die Antwort kam sofort.

„Der Minister hat entschieden sie beide und eine Gruppe von 10 Anwärtern aktiv in den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord zu schicken." Fuhr sie mit ihrer Rede fort.

„Was?" Fragte Meadows perplex. 2 Auroren und 10 Anwärter gegen die Todesser? Das war Lächerlich. Sie würden bei ersten Gefecht untergehen. Die Todesser waren meist mächtige Zauberer und wirklich rücksichtslose, gnadenlose und grausame Kämpfer. Das hatten sie spätestens beim Massaker von Edinburgh gezeigt.

„Was will dieser Idiot damit bezwecken?!!" Fauchte O'Brien. Zumindest war beiden jetzt klar warum der Boss sauer war. Amelia schnaubte.

„Das weis ich auch nicht, doch es bestärkt mich in meiner Ansicht das man diesem Mann nicht den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord überlassen kann." Amelia betrachtete die beiden Männer vor sich und überlegte ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig. Doch Meadows unterbrach sie.

„Da gebe ich ihnen recht Direktor. Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit darüber nach Gedacht. Befehle zu empfangen ist nicht schlimm oder falsch oder so. Aber derjenige der Befehle gibt sollte auch Ahnung von dem haben was um ihn herum geschieht. Er sollte den Gesamtzusammenhang sehen und nicht nur sich selbst. Der Minister kann das nicht!" Schloss Meadows seine kleine Ansprache. O'Brien nickte einfach nur. Amelia viel ein Stein vom Herzen doch das war noch nicht alles was sie beschäftigte. „Nun ich bin froh das sie es so sehen. Was also schlagen sie vor? Wem sollten wir uns anschließen?" Sie stellte die alles entscheidende Frage in den Raum.

Meadows betrachtete seine Chefin genau, er überlegt worauf sie mit ihrer letzten Frage anspielte. Wollte sie sich dem Orden des Phönix und damit Dumbledore anschließen. Er wusste nicht wie er am geschicktesten regieren konnte. Was wollte Amelia erreichen? Stand sie hinter dem alten Mann der in Hogwarts residierte? Oder wollte sie etwas anderes/Ach egal! Ich antworte ehrlich, dem alten will ich mich aber auch nicht anschließen./ Dachte er. Schnell tauschte er eine Blick mit Michael. Er wusste sofort das dieser das gleiche dachte wie er. Ja, die beiden waren ein Team. Er wartete noch auf ein bestätigendes Nicken bevor er begann.

Gespannt wartete Amelia auf die Antwort der beiden Auroren. Davon würde einiges Abhängen. Sie sah wie O'Brien und Meadows einen Blick tauschten und erst genannter leicht nickte.

Dann begann Meadows zu sprechen, Amelia heilt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Nun Direktor, wir Wissen es nicht. Keine der aktuellen Kräfte scheint uns angemessen. Dem Ministerium zu folgen ist wie man sieht nicht mehr die beste Option, wegen der Inkompetenten Führung. Dumbledore mit seinem Orden ist uns nicht sicher genug. Niemand weis was Dumbledore wirklich will. Er scheint seine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen. Uns beiden viele zwar jemand ein dem man folgen könnte doch derjenige steht unter Dumbledores Einfluss."

Amelia holte erste einmal Luft als Meadwos seine Rede beendet hatte. /Sehr gut, ich habe mich nicht getäuscht./ Dachte sie.

Sie fixierte die beiden Auroren vor sich, die sie gespannt ansahen. „Sehr gut. Tun sie mir einen gefallen, Mister O'Brien und holen sie Nymphadora Tonks und Percy Weasley zu dieser Unterredung hinzu." Ohne zu zögern kam O'Brien der bitte nach und holte Tonks und Weasley. Niemand im Hauptquartier war dumm genug die junge Aurorin mit ihrem Vornamen anzureden. Das durfte nur der Boss.

Zehn Minuten später saßen 4 Auroren und der Sekretär der Aurorenzentrale zusammen in Amelias Büro. Die Auroren fragte sich alle was zum Henker hier vor ging. Percy schien als einziger zu Wissen worum es ging. Er saß entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und verfolgte interessiert das weitere Geschehen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln beobachtete er die Nervosität von Tonks.

Tonks war sichtlich unwohl, ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zwischen Percy, Amelia und den beiden Auroren Meadwos und O'Brien hin und her. Sie glaubte zu Wissen worum es ging. /Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein?/ Fragte sie sich.

Rückblick

Sie war gerade von einer Mission für den Orden des Phönix direkt in den Dienst zurück gekehrt. Müde ließ sich Tonks auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Diese Einsätze wurden von mal zu mal gefährlicher. Die Todesser machten mittlerweile was sie wollte. Was natürlich auch an der Politik des Ministeriums lag. Wenn sie gekonnte hätte wäre sie in das Büro des Ministers gestürmt und hätte ihm ein paar ordentliche Flüche aufgehalst.

Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich zusehends. Ja der Minister und seine ich mache gar nichts Politik waren Schuld an dieser Misere. /Er ist Schuld!/ Dachte sie. Nur war der Minister wirklich der allein schuldige?

Tonks lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und dachte nach. Die Verluste des Ordens wurden immer schlimmer. Allein in der letzten Woche waren 5 gestorben. Auch Remus Lupin wäre beinahe gestorben, nur seine Wehwolfkräfte hatten ihn gerettet. Bei dem Gedanken an den schönen Wehrwolf erwärmte sich Tonks Herz. Doch als sie an die ersten Worte des Wehrwolfs nach der Genesung dachte wurde sie wieder wütend.

_So einfach wirst du mich nicht los._ Tonks und Kingsley waren dabei gewesen als Remus erwachte. Keiner von beiden hatte sich zu Anfang einen Reim auf die Worte des Mannes machen können.

Tonks hatte dann einfach beschlossen ihn zu fragen. Doch er war ihrer Frage mehr oder weniger ausgewichen. _Du würdest mir nicht glauben wenn ich es dir erzähle._ Lange hatte die junge Aurorin gebraucht um aus diesen beiden Sätzen schlau zu werden.

Doch irgendwann hatte es klick gemacht. Und ein Name war vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen. Dumbledore. Von da an hatte Tonks alle Aktionen des Ordens genau beobachtet und mit schrecken festgestellt das eine Aktion eigentlich selbstmörderischer war als die andere.

Doch sie wusste einfach nicht was sie sonst tun konnte. Sie wollte aktiv gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen, ja das wollte sie schon seit Voldemort das erste mal aufgetaucht war. Aber Dumbledores Methoden gefielen ihr nicht. Er benutzte die Ordensmitglieder wie Schachfiguren. Sie waren ihm alle egal.

Das Ministerium war auch keine Option, nicht mit Fudge an der Spitze. Diese passive Politik war einfach mal nicht genug. „Verflucht, ich kann weder Dumbledore folgen noch dem Ministerium was mache ich nur?" Flüsterte sie leise.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken da, stand Percy Weasley und sah sie an. Ein Lächeln stand in seinem Gesicht. /Oh Gott hat er gehört was ich gesagt habe? Verdammt jetzt bin ich geliefert./ Percy war schnellen Schrittes verschwunden. Und zwar direkt in das Büro von Amelia.

Rückblick Ende

Prüfend betrachtete sie die beiden Auroren, es waren keine Anfänger. Das waren Meadows und O'Brien eines der besten Teams der Zentrale. /Ich bin fällig./ Für Tonks war klar das Percy Amelia alles erzählt hatte. Jetzt würde sie wahrscheinlich wegen vom Dienst suspendiert werden. Oder in Gewahrsam genommen werden.

„Nun den." Begann Amelia zu sprechen. Tonks innerstes verkrampfte sich. „Ich habe euch heute hier her geholt weil wir alle etwas gemeinsam haben. Wir alle sind der Ansicht das die Politik des Ministers uns in den sicheren Untergang führt. Zudem vertreten wir alle die Meinung das auch Albus Dumbledore nicht der richtige ist um ihm zu folgen." Amelia betrachtete die Auroren vor sich. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich.

Tonks wirkte erleichtert, während Meadows und O'Brien einfach nur nickten. Weasley hingegen begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. Amelia war klar was er suchte. Percy hatte sich in den letzten Stunden alle Unterlagen zur Vorzeitigen Emanzipierung besorgt.

Tonks konnte regelrecht fühle wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen viel. Es ging hier also nicht darum sie für irgendetwas zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Eher im Gegenteil hier saßen Gleichgesinnte.

Interessiert beobachtete sie wie Percy vier Stapel Pergament aus seiner allgegenwärtigen Tasche hervorkramte. Als sie ihren Stapel in den Händen hielt war sie verwirrt. /Zum Henker? Vorzeitige Emanzipierung? Was soll das?/

Die Aurorin betrachtete die anderen im Raum. Amelia sah sie alle abwartend an. Meadows und O'Brien schienen einen Augenblick verwirrt bevor sich Erkenntnis auf ihren Gesichtern abzeichnete. Percy hingegen musterte die anderen mit aufmerksamen Blick.

„Ehm Direktor, was soll das?" Fragte Tonks schüchtern. Amelia lächelte. „Können sie sich das nicht denken Tonks? Wir alle wollen weder Dumbledore noch dem Ministerium folgen. Also haben Weasley und ich uns überlegt wem wir den Folgen könnten." An dieser Stelle wurde die Direktorin Meadows unterbrochen. „Ich gehe Recht in der Annahme das sie auf Harry Potter gekommen sind?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

Als Amelia nickte Verstand Tonks. Harry konnte im Augenblick nichts tun da er kein anerkannter Erwachsener war. So konnte er auch nicht sein Erbe antreten und damit den nötigen Einfluss gewinnen.

Amelia beobachtete amüsiert wie sich Verständnis auf Tonks Gesicht abzeichnete. Diese Frau war intelligent ohne Zweifel. „So da nun alle über den Plan im Bilde sind, möchte ich Wissen ob auch alle damit einverstanden sind?" Sagte Amelia in die Runde. Einen Augenblick war Ruhe bevor die Auroren anfingen leise zu Lachen. „Wie Slytherin." Murmelte O'Brien. Tonks musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um bei diesem Kommentar nicht schallend zu lachen.

Aber es war so. Der Plan war einfach und gleichzeitig genial. Sie würden dafür sorgen das Harry Emanzipiert wurde und gleichzeitig ihm, ihre Unterstützung zusagen. Dadurch würden sie sich dem einzigen der wirklich aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpft anschließen können.

Gleichzeitig würden sie ihm die Möglichkeit gegen auch etwas tun zu können ohne mit gewissen Direktoren reden zu müssen oder sich vor dem Ministerium fürchten zu müssn.

„Wir sollte noch die Details klären." Begann Amelia Bones. Doch sie wurde durch eine Stichflamme unterbrochen die mitten in der Luft erschien. Alle Anwesenden Auroren hatte sofort ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Das war Jahre lange Erfahrung und Training. Percy brauchte nur eine Sekunde länger. Er nahm seit seiner Versetzung am Training der Auroren Teil. Er wollte bereit sein, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

Alle starrten die Flammen an. Sie wurden größer und formten eine Gestalt. Nach Sekunden war der Vorgang abgeschlossen. Vor Ihnen stand ein Mann, er war gut 1.90 groß seine schwarzen Harre rahmten sein durchaus hübsches Gesicht. Er hatte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch seine Augen funkelten ihnen Vergnügt entgegen. Sein weißer Mantel wehte in einem nicht fühlbaren Wind sanft um seinen Körper.

Eine der kräftigen Hände hielt eine, ebenfalls weißen, runenverzierten Stab. Er betrachtete die Anwesenden aufmerksam. „Lasst die Zauberstäbe stecken, ich werde euch nichts tun." Sagte er mit einem freundlichen Ton. Doch diese Stimme duldete einfach keinen Wiederspruch.

Die Anwesenden starrten den Neuankömmling verblüfft an. Doch als Amelia die schwarzen Augen sah keuchte sie entsetzt. „Severus bist du das?"


	10. Geschundene Seelen

**8. Geschundene Seelen**

_Grimmauldplatz 12_

Ein Schrei zeriss die Morgendliche Stille am Gimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Sofort waren alle Hausbewohner auf den Beinen. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben stürmten die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix in die Küche wo sich sie die Quelle des Geschreis erkannten. Sie erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Die gesamte Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld. Kein einziges Möbelstück war heil geblieben. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Im ganzen Raum war Blut.

Die Wände, der Boden überall.

Mitten in diesem Chaos kniete Molly Weasley auf dem Boden und starrte Leichenblass auf einen Körper. Nicht wenige der Anwesenden mussten hart schlucken als sie einen Blick auf den Körper warfen.

Mehrere tiefe Schnittwunden zogen sich über die Brust des jungen Mannes, die rechte Gesichtshälfte war beinahe komplett weggerissen. Überall Blut. Eine leere Vertiefung markierte des Punkt wo sich einst das Auge befand. Die Gliedmaßen standen in den unmöglichsten Winkeln von seinem Körper ab.

Einige Rippen ragten aus der Brust des jungen Mannes heraus. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick, der auch die hartgesottenen Ordensmitglieder schockierte. Ein stöhnen riss die Anwesenden aus irrer starre. Entsetzt sahen sie das sich der Junge regte. Er lebte noch. Jeder der Anwesenden war davon ausgegangen das der Junge tot sei.

Molly eilte auf den blutüberströmten Jungen zu. Mit Tränenerstickter Stimme sagte sie „Ron…"

_Merlin Castle / Hauptwohnzimmer_

Es war ein wunderschöner Raum, in allen Ecken konnte man Kostbarkeiten erkennen. Die Möbel waren aus feinster Eiche gemacht. Trotz der ganzen Pracht und dem nahezu verschwenderischen Luxus wirkte der Raum gemütlich.

Auf einer großen Ledercouch vor dem Kamin saß ein junger Mann. Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Flammen und dachte über sein weiteres vorgehen nach.

Ja Harry war reifer geworden, viel reifer. Er hatte gelernt mit seiner neunen Macht und vor allem mit der unbändigen Wut umzugehen. Das hatte viele Jahre gebraucht.

Doch war es nötig gewesen. Er war nicht irgendwer, er war ein grauer Lord.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr. /6 Uhr. Wo bleiben sie?/ Unruhig stand er auf. Er wollte selbst agieren doch das war nicht möglich. Noch nicht. Er wusste es nur zu gut, hatte er doch selbst diesen Plan ausgearbeitet. Aber es war verdammt frustrierend.

Auch machte er sich etwas sorgen. Nicht um die Sicherheit seiner Leute, nein das ganz sicher nicht. Es gab so gut wie keinen Zauberer der Severus töten oder auch nur verletzen konnte. Und erst recht nicht Alucard.

Doch wenn sie solange brauchen ist etwas schief gelaufen. Nur was? Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. Plötzlich spürte er Wut, Hass und Abgrundtiefe Verachtung durch seinen Körper pulsieren.

Alucard sandte ihm diese Gefühle. Durch den Mentorenbund waren ihre Körper und ihre Seelen miteinander verbunden.

Entsetzt sprang Harry auf, er konzentrierte sich auf den Bund um zu sehen was Alucard sah, zu hören was er hörte, zu spüren was er spürte.

_Vision_

Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als er in dem Raum auftauchte. Es war eine fast undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Doch für seine Vampirsinne war das kein Problem. Zuerst nahm er den Geruch war, ein unverkennbarer Geruch. Der Geruch von Blut. Er war nur dezent aber er war da. Er hing wie eine Drohung in der Luft, für menschliche Sinne kaum wahrnehmbar doch für ihn war es wie ein kalter Hauch. Es war berauschend, doch was hinter diesem süßen Duft lag war erschreckend. Er spürte Angst, Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Schmerz und Leid.

Er kannte all diese Gefühle, doch eines kannte er nicht. Scham. Er spürte sie.

Er vernahm ein leises Wimmern am anderen Ende des Raumes. Erst jetzt vielen ihm die beiden Gestalten auf. Zwei Körper waren dort an die Wand gekettet. Die beiden Frauen waren nackt. Er konnte rote Striemen auf dem Rücken des braunhaarigen Mädchens ausmachen. Einige von ihnen bluteten noch, waren Frisch. Auch konnte er alte schon fast nicht mehr sichtbare Narben erkennen. Auch die Rothaarige war gezeichnet von unzähligen Narben. Er ließ seinen Sinnen freien lauf. Untersuchte den Körper und Geist der beiden. Unbändige Wut machte sich breit. Er fühlte wie sie ihn erfasste.

/Erst vor einer Stunde war der Bastard hier und hat das getan!/ Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Alucard die Fesseln der Mädchen verschwinden, heilte die frischen Wunden der braunhaarigen und versetzte sie in einen tiefen Traumlosen schlaf.

Dann wandte er sich der Tür zu. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte Zersprang sie in Tausend Stücke. Schnell und Lautlos glitt er die Stufen hinauf. Er spürte den Bastard, er saß in der Küche. Er spürte wie er sich an seiner Tat ergötzte. Wie er es genoss.

Seine Wut steigerte sich zu Hass.

Dies war unwürdig. Er war unwürdig. Die Tür zur Küche stand offen. Schnell und leise wie der Tod schritt er in den Raum und blieb in der Tür stehen.

Seine roten Augen fixierten ihn. Nach Sekunden spürte der Rothaarige die Anwesenheit von Alucard. Ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirs.

Blitzschnell war er bei dem jungen Bastard. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung packte er ihn, hob ihn von seinem Stuhl und schmetterte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.

Es gab ein lautes knacken. Einige Rippen des rothaarigen waren gebrochen.

Langsam grub Alucard seine Finger in den Hals der Kreatur, die sich Mensch nannte. Ein Wimmern entrang sich der Kehle von Ron. „Was willst du?" fragte er mit angstvoller Stimme.

Alucard begann zu lachen, es war ein kaltes Lachen, ein Lache das Schmerzen verhieß. Ein Lachen so unmenschlich das der jüngste der Weasleys vor Angst zu Zittern begann.

„Was ich will?" Flüsterte er dem Rotschopf ins Ohr. „Ich will Rache, Rache für zwei unschuldige Seelen. Ich will dich leiden sehen für das was du getan hast. Ich will dich Bluten sehen, ich will dich um Gnadeflehen hören. Ich will das deine schlimmsten Alpträume war werden. Ich will dich, zerstören wie du sie zerstört hast!!!" Mit den letzten Worten schleuderte er den Wurm quer durch die Küche.

Mit einem krachen landete der Rotschopf vor dem Schrank. Dieser gab unter der Wucht des Aufpralls nach. Holzteile gruben sich in die Haut des Jungen. Er Schrie und es war wie Musik für den Vampir, jetzt bekam er einen Teil des Schmerzes zurück den er verursacht hatte. Spätestens jetzt wäre das ganze Haus aufgewacht doch der Schallschutzzauber den Alucard gewirkt hatte verhinderte das irgendjemand etwas von den „Aktivitäten" in der Küche mitbekam.

Wimmernd richtete sich der junge Zauberer auf und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Doch bevor er ihn auch nur erreichte war Alucard da, er packte die Hand des Jungen und zermalmte sie. Jetzt schrie der feige Bastard wie am spieß. Alucard bemerkte wie er das Bewusstsein verlor. Kalt lächelnd drang er in den Erbärmlichen Geist seines Gegenübers ein und drängte die Schwärze zurück.

Entsetzt starrte Ron sein Gegenüber an. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte bereits. Er hatte die Bewusstlosigkeit herbeigesehnt. Jetzt war ihm auch diese Chance genommen. Man hörte ein Plätschern als Ron vor Angst die Kontrolle über seinen Schließmuskel verlor.

Angewidert betrachtete Alucard wie sich der junge Nass machte. Er konnte die an Panik grenzende Angst in seinem Blick sehen. Kalt lächelnd sagte er „Du wirst nicht Bewusstlos werden. Das Verspreche ich dir du wirst es alles erleben, fühlen." Damit schleuderte er den Zauberer wie eine Puppe erneut durch den Raum.

Während Ron über den Tisch flog, sprang der Vampir. Blitzschnell war er über dem Rothaarigen. Seine Rechte Hand Schoss auf seine Gesicht zu. Seine Finger bohrten sich durch die Haut und die Knochen. Mit einem Ruck riss er einen Teil des Gesichtes weg. Durch die Wucht des Angriffes wurde Ron auf den Tisch geschleudert. Der massive Küchentisch zersprang.

Rons Aufschrei verwandelte sich in ein Qualvolles stöhnen, als sich zwei Hände in seine Brust rammten und begannen ihm eine Rippe nach der anderen zu brechen….

_Vision Ende_

Harry löste sich, vor Wut bebend aus der Vision. Seine Magie drohte außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Er hatte die Schmerzen und die Verzweiflung von Hermine und Ginny ebenso gespürt wie Alucard. Auch er spürte den Wunsch diesem Wiesel jeden Knochen im Leib zu brechen. Plötzlich schrie er so laut das man seine Worte im ganzen Schloss hören konnte. „Alucard!!!! Wage es nicht ihn zu töten das erledige ich!!!!" Die Mauern um ihn herum begannen unter dem Ansturm der Magie zu ächzen und zu beben. /Ruhig bleiben!/ gemahnte Harry sich selbst. Er durfte jetzt nicht durchdrehen. Noch nicht!

Mit aller Kraft schafft er es die verschiedenen Teile seiner selbst zu beruhigen, er hatte Jahre in der Vergangenheit verbracht um dies zu schaffen. Jahre des Krieges und des Kampfes, des Leids und des Schmerzes. Jahre der Siege und der Niederlagen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er an diese Zeit dachte. Er hatte es genossen.

Für einen unbeteiligten Betrachter würde es wirken als hätte sich der junge Lord wieder vollends beruhigt, doch Andariel wusste es besser. Er sah in den Augen des Jungen noch immer den Zorn. Spürte die unterdrückte Wut. Er wollte unbedingt dabei sein wenn diese Wut frei gesetzt wurde. Lächelnd wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Harry hatte die zweite Aura bemerkt die sich im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Er lächelte und flüsterte leise als Andariel den Raum wieder verließ. „Andariel alter Freund, mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst dabei sein."

_Ministerium der Magie / Aurorenzentrale_

„Ja ich bin es Amelia." Sagte Severus Snape lächelnd. Ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen einzugehen Beschwor er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Mit einem Amüsierten Lächeln registrierte er die Fassungslosen Blicke der anderen Anwesenden.

Nach einigen Sekunden sagte er „So dann will ich mal eure Fragen beantworten. Erstens. Ich bin wiedergeboren wurden und bin nun was ich sein sollte die rechte Hand des grauen Lords Azuael. Wie es dazu gekommen ist kann ich im Augenblick nicht erläutern. Es fehlt uns die Zeit. Amelia um deine Frage zu beantworten. Nein ich habe keinen Kontakt mehr mit Dumbledore, zumindest im Augenblick." Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich und ein grinsen was die Hölle hätte zufrieren lassen zeigte sich auch seinem Gesicht. „Mein Herr und ich befassen uns später mit Dumbledore und diesem Hobby Lord, wie es Azuael immer so schön ausdrückt. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich bin hier weil mein Lord wünscht euch zu treffen." Mit einer Hanfbewegung Snapes, erschien in der Hand jedes Anwesenden ein Medallion. Es zeigte einen schwarzen Phönix und einen weißen Phönix. Beide waren kreisten um ein Schwert dessen Klinge eindeutig mit Blut getränkt war.

„Dies sind Portschlüssel. Wenn ihr meinen Lord kennen lernen wollt haltet sie Morgen um punkt 12 in der Hand. Sollte es nicht euer Wunsch sein mit Azuael zu sprechen dann werden sich die Schlüssel eine Minute später in Luft auflösen. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt ich muss jemanden abholen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der weiße Magier und verschwand die vielen Fragen die ihm hastig gestellt worden ignorierend in einer Stichflamme.

Amelia blickte sich noch immer geschockt im Raum um. Beim Anblick der Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden hätte sie beinahe Lachen können. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus. Sie räusperte sich einmal und sagte „Nun das war…seltsam."

Meadows starrt seine Chefin an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Seltsam? Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres. Er wusste überhaupt nicht was er davon halten sollte und mit einem Blick wusste er das es den anderen hier genauso ging und alles was Amelia dazu zu sagen hatte was _Seltsam_?

„Amelia, seltsam ist ja wohl nicht ganz das richtige Wort. Das eben war unfassbar. Nicht nur das Snape sich total verändert hat, nein er strahlt auch eine Macht aus die wahrscheinlich selbst den dunklen Lord erblassen ließe. Dann diese Einladung, verdammt noch mal ich weis nicht was ich davon halten soll und alles was Ihnen dazu einfällt ist _Seltsam_!" Das letzte Wort hatte er fast geschrieen.

„Ja mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Ich weis genauso wenig wie ihr was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Aber ich glaube zwei dinge zu Wissen. Erstens Severus stehet definitiv gegen Dubmledore und Voldemort. Damit ist er ein potenzieller Verbündeter. Und zweitens wir sollten diese Einladung annehmen." Schloss Amelia ihre kleine Rede. Sie sah alle Anwesenden der Reihe nach an. Bevor sie sagte „Ich denke wir sollten alle nach Hause gehen und eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Ich persönlich werde Morgen um 12 diesen Schlüssel" dabei deutete sie auf das Medallion „nehmen und zu diesem Lord reißen."

Sie hob die Hand und erstickte damit die Proteste der anderen im keim. „Ich weis das es Riskant ist, es könnte auch eine Falle sein sicher. Aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich werde keinem einen Vorwurf machen wenn er das Risiko nicht eingehen will. Ich werde es tun. So jetzt entschuldigt mich ich habe noch zu tun." Mit diesen Worten entließ Amelia die anderen.

_Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12_

Im Keller des alten Hauses erschien eine Stichflamme. Eine Sekunde später stand dort Severus Snape. Mit einem Blick verschaffte sich der Fürst der Dämonenritter einen Überblick. Mit einer Geste erschuf er eine leuchtende Kugel die den ganzen Raum Ausleuchtete.

Was er sah entsetzte ihn. Auf dem Boden vor ihm Lagen zwei Mädchen. Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger. Sofort wurde sein Blick von den unzähligen Narben auf den Körpern des beiden angezogen. Jetzt verstand er den Zorn den er Gespürt hatte.

Unbändige Wut hatte ihn durchlaufen, als sein Herr ihm den Telepatische Befehl gab hier her zu kommen. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern Beschwor der Mister der Zaubertränke zwei Decken um die blöße der beiden junge Frauen zu bedecken. Er kniete sich neben sie und berührte sie sanft an den Schultern. Er spürte wie sich die beiden unter dieser kurzen Berührung verkrampften. /Was hat man euch nur angetan?/ fragte er sich.

Er drang sanft in den Geist der beiden ein und beruhigte sie. Er suchte die Quälenden Erinnerungen die sogar durch den Zauber für den Traumlosen Schlaf von Alucard drangen und schob sie zurück. Versiegelte sie Kurzzeitig im hintersten Teil der Gedankenwelt der beiden.

Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte spürte auch er Zorn auf den Feigen Bastard da oben. Mit einem Grimmigen Lächeln wünschte er Alucard noch viel spaß. Dann verschwand er mit den beiden Mädchen in einer grellen Stichflamme.


	11. Kriegserklärung

**9. Kriegserklärung**

_Merlin Castle / Eines der Gästezimmer_

Wie jeder Raum im Schloss Merlins war auch dieser von überschwänglichen und doch dezentem Luxus geprägt. Zwei große Himmelbetten dominierten diesen Raum. Rechts und links neben dem gigantische Fenster welches die gesamte hinter Wand ausmachte und den Raum hell und freundlich wirken ließ, standen zwei Kleiderschränke.

Die derzeitigen Bewohner des Raumes scherten sich aber nicht um die Schönheit des Zimmers, sie hatten mit ihren Ängsten zu kämpfen.

Zu Frisch waren noch die Wunden die man ihren Körpern und vor allem ihren jungen Seelen zugefügt hatte. Zu Frisch waren die Erinnerungen an die Demütigungen und Erniedrigungen die sie von der Hand Rons ertragen hatten.

Zu tief saß die Scham. Auch gaben sie sich selbst die Schuld an dem was geschehen war. Sie hätten sich doch wehren können, oder nicht? Sie hätten einfach kämpfen müssen, hätten mit jemandem reden müssen. Aber sie hatten nicht die Kraft dafür gehabt. Sie hatten Angst, sie waren feige.

Stille Tränen rannen den beiden über das Gesicht. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft sich zu wehren. Sie waren schwach und Nutzlos. Hermine und Ginny fühlten das es die Wahrheit war. Wieso wurden sie überhaupt gerettet? Sie waren es doch nicht Wert. Oder vielleicht doch? Doch keine der beiden glaubte daran.  
Waren sie überhaupt gerettet? War dies vielleicht nur ein neues perfides Spiel um ihnen die letzte Hoffnung auch noch zu nehmen. Nein das konnte nicht sein, oder vielleicht doch. Wollte man ihnen Hoffnung machen das sie vielleicht doch noch entronnen waren? Nur um sie mit aller Gewalt wieder zurück zu bringen? Um ihren letzten Widerstand der ganz tief in ihnen vergraben war, ihre letzte Hoffnung auch noch zu zerstören?

War das alles vielleicht nur ein Traum.

Hermine richtete sich vorsichtig auf, noch immer rannen ihr die Tränen in strömen übers Gesicht. Wie in Trance stand sie auf und legte ich zu Ginny ins Bett. Die letzten Monate waren hart für die junge Rothaarige gewesen. Tröstend nahm sie die jüngere in den Arm und versuchte ihr Kraft zu geben. Leise flüsterte sie ihr belanglose Worte ins Ohr. Sie musste stark sein für sie beide. Sie hatten nur noch sich und dieses letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung das der Alptraum wirklich vorbei war.

Das er niemals wieder Hand an sie legen würde, oder an die kleine Rothaarige. Das sie hier wirklich sicher waren vor ihm und Dumbledore. Hermine begann zu zittern.

Dumbledore war zumindest mitverantwortlich dafür er hatte den Ring geschaffen und ihn an Ron übergeben. Den Ring der sie zu einer Willenlosen Puppe gemacht hatte, der Ring den ihr Harry abgenommen hatte.

Ihr zittern verstärkte sich als sie dran dachte mit welcher Verachtung der Schulleiter sie gestraft hatte. Mit wie viel genuss er ihr unterbreitet hatte was sie für ihn zu tun hatte.

Sie hatte Harry ausspioniert, sie hatte falsche Informationen an Harry weiter gegeben und dessen Recherchen sabotiert. Sie hatte Harry verraten und alles auf Befehl des alten Schulleiters hin. /Alles nur weil ich so schwach war./

Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie hatte Schuld, auch daran das Ginny leiden musste. Sie war an allem Schuld.

Als die Jüngere entdeckte was mit Hermine passierte hatte sie sich gegen ihre Adoptivfamilie gestellt. Genauer gesagt gegen Ron und Molly Weasley. Dafür hatte sie einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen.

Bei diesem Gedanken zog Hermine, Ginny in eine noch festere Umarmung um wenigstens hr trost zu spenden. Sie selbst verdiente dies nicht.

Sie verdiente die Freundlichkeit Harrys nicht, sie verdiente es nicht hier zu sein. In Sicherheit wie er es gesagt hatte. Nein, wenn dies alles kein Traum war dann verdiente sie es auf keinen Fall.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um die Körper der jungen Frauen. Starke Arme drückten Hermine und Ginny fest an eine Brust. Sofort spürten die beiden eine Geborgenheit und Sicherheit die ihnen nur einer gegeben konnte. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der Schulter des Mannes. Ginny tat es auf der anderen Seite genauso.

Beide Mädchen weinten haltlos an den Schultern des Mannes.

Harry drückte die beiden Mädchen noch fester an sich und streichelte Ihnen beruhigend über den Rücken. Leise flüsterte er „Ihr seid nicht Schuld an dem was passiert ist. Vergesst das nie. Dumbledore ist Schuld, Ron ist Schuld aber ihr nicht." Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, er wusste sie würden es im Augenblick nicht glauben doch er würde es ihnen noch Millionen mal sagen wenn nötig. Die beiden Mädchen weinten weiter an seiner Schulter. Er spürte ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Angst. Die Angst dies alles zu Träumen, die Angst es nicht verdient zu haben. Es war eine Angst die er ihnen nicht so einfach nehmen konnte. Es war die Angst vor Ron, das war das schlimmste was dieser Bastard den beiden angetan hatte. Sie hatten Angst panische Angst vor diesem feigen Schwein.

Er hatte ihre Seelen verletzt, er spürte die tiefen Risse in diesen reinen Seelen. Sie sollten nicht da sein. Dafür würde er bezahlen.

Hätten Hermine und Ginny in diesem Augenblick Harrys Augen gesehen, sie wären Ängstlich zurück gewichen. Den seine Augen standen in Flammen, das kalte Feuer des Hasses und der Rache brannte in ihnen. In diesem Augenblick war es nicht Harry Potter der die beiden tröstete nein jetzt zeigte sich der graue Lord Azuael.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atmenzug um sich zu beruhigen. Es brachte nichts jetzt durchzudrehen. Im Augenblick musste er sich um die zwei Personen kümmern die seinem Herz, dem Herz von Harry Potter aber auch dem des grauen Lord am wichtigsten waren.

Er würde ihnen helfen, er würde sie aus der Dunkelheit geleiten in die der Bastard sie geführt hatte. Würde wieder die Frauen aus ihnen machen die er kannte. Danach würde er mit ihnen gemeinsam ein freundliches Gespräch mit Weasley führen.

Er bemerkte das die beiden aufgehört hatten zu Weinen, mit einem Lächeln registrierte er das die beiden eingeschlafen waren. Vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett und wollte aufstehen.

Doch Hermine und Ginny hielten ihn fest. Er hätte gelacht wenn da nicht der panische Ausdruck auf dem Gesichtern der beiden schlafenden gewesen wäre.

Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder dazu und nahm beide in den Arm. Zufrieden bemerkte wie sich ihr Schlaf beruhigte. Er schloss die Augen und Glitt ebenfalls ins Reich der Träum. Nur nicht in seine eigenen. Er drang in die Träume der Mädchen ein und bewachte dadurch ihren Schlaf schützte sie vor den Alpträumen. Er wusste das sie sich diesen irgendwann stellen mussten. Nur so konnten sie eine Teil ihrer Ängste überwinden. Doch nicht jetzt. Dafür benötigten sie Kraft die sie im Augenblick noch nicht hatten.

_Tropfender Kessel / Zimmer 12_

Remus Lupin Schritt unruhig auf und ab. Er hatte Angst. Nicht vor den Todessern oder auch nur um sein Leben. Nein er sorgte sich um den Sohne eines seiner besten Freunde. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum er sich sorgte. Dumbledore hatte ihm versichert das es dem Jungen gut ginge.

Sehr gut sogar. Aber Dumbledore vertraute er schon lange nicht mehr vollkommen. Doch der Vorfall am Morgen hatte die Widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Er hatte Zweifel in ihm aufkommen lassen ob man Albus Dumbledore überhaupt noch vertrauen konnte.

Er wahr verwirrt, sehr verwirrt sogar. /Was ist nur los?/ fragte sich der Werwolf.

Seit er Ron heute früh in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes gesehen hatte fühlte der Werwolf eine tiefe Unruhe und seine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Statt wütend zu sein das jemand Ron so zugerichtet hatte spürte er eine gewisse Befriedigung, warum wusste er nicht.

Auch gegenüber Dumbledore spürte er plötzlich Misstrauen ja sogar Abscheu. Er verbarg dies doch konnte er es nicht leugnen. Warum? Diese Frage stellte er sich immer wieder. Das er dem Mann nicht mehr vertraute zumindest nicht mehr Hundert Prozentig war ihm klar doch woher kam diese Abscheu?

Er wusste das es etwas mit dem Vorfall heute Morgen zu tun hatte und mit der Botschaft die sie entdeckt hatten. Müde setzte sich der Werwolf auf einen der Sessel und rief sich die Ereignisse des Morgens nochmals ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte noch 2 Stunden bevor sein Kontakt Mann hier auftauchte. In dieser Zeit wollte er erfahren was mit ihm los war, er wollte es zumindest versuchen.

_Rückblick_

„Ron…" flüsterte Molly Weasley mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. Mit diesem Wort war der ‚Bann' gebrochen und es kam Bewegung in die Anwesenden. Hestia Jones und Amelia Jones eilten auf Ron zu und schoben gleichzeitig Molly beiseite damit sie dem jungen nicht noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten konnte.

Dann begannen die beiden Heilerinnen des Ordens den jungen Mann zu untersuchen. Währenddessen eilte Mad-Eye Moody zum Kamin und flohte nach Hogwarts um Dumbledore zu informieren. Während dessen begannen Kingsley Shakelbot und Charly Weasley das Haus nach dem Angreifer zu durchsuchen.

Noch immer konnte man Schock in den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder angesichts dieser grausamen Tat ablesen. Auch das Gesicht von Remus Lupin zeigte schock, allerdings war der Grund bei ihm ein anderer.

Sicher er war schockiert über die Grausamkeit mit der, der jüngste Spross der Weasleys hier, hier ja zerissen wurde. Doch das war es nicht was ihn beunruhigte. Ja schockierte. Nein es war das Gefühl der Befriedigung welches er spürte als er auf den zerfetzten Körper des Rothaarigen blickte.

Eine Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. Remus schaute auf und sah direkt in die blauen Auge des Schulleiters. Dieser sah ihn mit einem für ihn ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck an. „Remus bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme. Doch etwas irritierte den Werwolf daran. Etwas war falsch. Da war etwas, ja etwas lauerndes in der Stimme Dumbledores.

Doch das musste er sich Einbilden. Dumbledore war schließlich der Lichtzauberer schlecht hin. Der größte Feind des bösen. Ja er war auch ein Manipulierender Mann, doch böse war er nicht. Und doch bleib da ein Gefühl in Remus zurück. Ein Gefühl des Misstrauens.

Etwas drängte aus seinem Gedächtnis nach oben etwas das er vergessen hatte.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte „Es geht schon Albus, ich bin nur etwas schockiert."

Remus glaubte zu erkennen wie sich Dumbledores Gesichtszüge entspannten. Es war fast unmerklich, doch seinen Werwolfsinnen entging dies nicht.

Dumbledore nickte Verständnisvoll. „Ja das ist natürlich verständlich. Es ist äußerst beunruhigend das jemand hier einfach so eindringen konnte. Und dann auch noch den armen Mister Weasley so zugerichtet hat. Trotz der Schutzzauber die um das Haus liegen und verhindern sollen das ein Ordensmitglied hier verletzte werden kann." Remus horchte auf. Ordensmitglied? Ron? Sein Misstrauen wuchs. Hier ging etwas vor. Die Erinnerung drängte mit Macht aus den tiefen seines Verstandes empor. Doch er konnte sie nicht greifen. Etwas verhinderte dies.

„Wir sollte nach spüren suchen, Albus." Sagte Lupin in einem wie er hoffte neutralen Ton. „Vielleicht finden wir etwas das uns weiter hilft." Dumbledore nickte. Dann sah er sich im Raum um.

Mit einer Bewegung der selbst der Werwolf nur schwer folgen konnte zog er seinen Zauberstab. Und begann verschiedene Analyse Zauber zu sprechen.

Remus machte sich immer noch mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt auf die Suche nach Anhaltspunkten was hier geschehen war. Den eins wusste er egal welche Gefühle er im Augenblick hegte wer in ein Haus eindringen kann das unter dem Fidelus liegt und noch dazu Uralte und Mächtige Blutmagie zum Schutz der Bewohner umgehen kann, der war Gefährlich für den Orden.

Der Orden? Wieso spürte er plötzlich Zweifel was ihn Betraf. Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl das er auf der falschen Seite stand.

Bevor er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte betraten Charlie und Kingsley wieder die Küche.

„Wir haben das ganze Haus vom Keller bis zum Dachboden durchsucht. Nichts!" sagte Charly. Überrascht registrierte er das sowohl Dumbledore als auch Molly plötzlich etwas blass wurden. Doch fasste sich zumindest Dumbledore so schnelle wieder das Remus sich fragte ob er das wirklich gesehen hatte. Doch seine Zweifel an Dumbledore wurden immer größer.

Er Verstand dies einfach nicht, Dumbledore hatte schon immer Geheimnisse wieso zweifelte er plötzlich derartig an dem Mann. Früher hatte er dies nie getan. Noch bevor irgend einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte meldete sich Hestia zu Wort.

„Wir haben ihn soweit stabilisiert das wir ihn ins Mungo bringen können." Mit diesen Worte erhoben sich die beiden Heilerinnen und Molly um ins Mungo zu flohen. Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren fragte Dumbledore, Charly und Kingsley. „Ihr habt wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches gefunden?" Die beiden Auroren schüttelten die Köpfe. Nur Charly grinste leicht und sagte. „Nein Professor Dumbledore außer das ich der Meinung bin die Blacks hatten eine sehr seltsame Vorstellung davon wie man einen Keller nutzen sollte. Lauter Fesselzeug und sogar eine Peitsche haben wir da gefunden." Verwirrt nahm Remus zu Kenntnis das Dumbledore auf einmal ziemlich besorgt wirkte warum nur?

Doch er fasste sich schnelle wieder. „Gut also müssen wir hier nach Anhaltspunkten suchen." Sagte er und deutete auf die Küche. „Mein Analysezauber hat mir zumindest schon mal gesagt das es ein Vampir war der hier war. Ein sehr alter Vampir. Wie alt kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist wichtig das wir herausfinden wie er die Schutzzauber umgangen hat. Charly schick bitte Bill eine Eule er soll herkommen und sich die Schutzzauber mal ansehen. Wir anderen untersuchen die Küche, oder das was davon übrig ist." Endete Dumbledore und begann wieder verschiedenen Beschwörungen zu Murmeln. Währenddessen machte sich Charly auf den Weg seinem Bruder zu Eulen und Kingsley untersuchte zusammen mit Remus die Trümmer.

Nach mehreren Minuten beendete Dumbledore seine Beschwörung und sah sich in dem Raum um. Remus beobachtete den alten Mann aus den Augenwinkeln. Er wirkte immer noch besorgt, doch war dies nicht weiter ungewöhnlich wenn man bedachte das jemand ins Hauptquartier eingebrochen war und das ohne einen der unzähligen Alarme auszulösen.

Und doch etwas stimmte nicht. Was hat der Mann vor? Was beunruhigt ihn dermaßen? Kingsley riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich habe hier was gefunden!" rief er in den Raum.

Dumbledore und Remus eilten auf die Stelle zu. Unter den Resten des Tisches hatte der Auror eine Nachricht frei gelegt. Während Remus die Worte laß wurde das Gefühl etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben immer stärker. Ihm wie auch den anderen Anwesende lief beim lese ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war mit dem Blut von Ron geschrieben.

_Die Melodie des Krieges hat begonnen zu spielen. Wisset das die beiden geschundenen Seelen unter dem Schutz der grauen Lords stehen. Wisset das die Rache Azuaels euch treffen wird._

_Krieg wird kommen._

_Krieger des Lichts folgt der Dunkelheit._

Das war eine Kriegserklärung. Das war allen klar. Doch was bedeutete der Teil mit den Seelen. Remus konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Nur Dumbledore schien etwas damit Anfangen zu können.

Nach mehreren Sekunden sagte Dumbledore „Wir müssen herausfinden wer hier eingedrungen ist. Kingsley benachrichtige die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Das hier" er deutete auf die Nachricht. „Ist eine Kriegserklärung gegen uns." Kingsley eilte sofort aus der Küche und Dumbledore wandte sich an Remus. „Remus geh in den Tropfenden Kessel, ins Zimmer 12 einer unserer Informanten wird sich dort mit dir Treffen. Das Codewort lauten „Phönixfeuer". Wir brauchen die Informationen. Wenn Voldemort neue Verbündete hat wird uns der Informant das sagen können."

Remus nickte. Eilig verließ er die Küche. Er musste Nachdenken.

Hätte er noch einmal zurück gesehen wäre ihm der kalte Blick Dumbledores und dessen spöttisches Lächeln aufgefallen…

_Rückblick Ende_

Ein Klopfen riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Eilig stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Egal was er zurzeit von Dumbledore hielt. Dieser Mann war leider im Augenblick der einzige der aktiv gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser vorging. Und er hatte natürlich Recht wenn Voldemort neue Verbündete hatte musste der Orden dies Wissen, vor allem wenn diese Verbündeten so Mächtig waren selbst Dumbledores Schutzzauber zu umgehen.

Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab als er an der Tür ankam. Vorsicht war in dieser Zeit unerlässlich. Laut fragte er „Wer ist da?" Er bemühte sich seiner Stimme einen beiläufigen klang zu geben.

„Phönixfeuer!" kam die Geflüsterte Antwort. Erleichtert atmete Remus aus. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt das er die Luft angehalten hatten.

Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er die Tür.

Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte traf ihn ein Reduktor und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Schnell wollte er sich aufrappeln als ihn auch schon der Crucio traf. Augenblicklich spürte der Werwolf die unvorstellbaren Schmerzen.

Es fühlte sich an als würde ihm jeder Knochen im Leib langsam zermalmt werden. Seine Nerven schienen zu brennen. Nur am Rande nahm er das Lachen der Todesser war. Er wusste jetzt das es eine Falle für ihn gewesen war.

Nach endlosen Minuten die dem Werwolf wie Stunden vorgekommen waren wurde der Fluch aufgehoben. Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er hörte das Gelächter der Todesser eine Stimme erkannte er sofort. Bellatrix Lestrange. „Wen haben wir den hier. Das zahme Wölfchen von Dumbledore." Remus blickte auf und erkannte auf eine Blick das er keine Chance hatte.

Es befanden sich 10 Todesser im Raum und er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr. Da das gesamte Lokal mit Antiapparier Schilden geschützt war gab es keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen.

„Was wollte ihr?" fragte er. Gelächter antwortete ihm. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Knochenbrecher Fluch von einem der Todesser in die Brust. Leise Keuchend ging Remus in die Knie. „Wir wolle etwas spielen kleines Wölfchen." Sagte Bellatrix mit der Stimme einer Wahnsinnigen.

Bevor er auch nur etwas darauf erwidern konnte trafen ihn verschiedene dunkle Schnittflüche. Der Werwolf spürte wie das Fleisch regelrecht von seinen Knochen geschält wurde und er hörte das Wahnsinnige Lachen von Lestrange.

Nur seinen Werwolfkräften hatte es Remus zu verdanken das er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Doch der Gedanke an Flucht. Wurde beinahe sofort zunichte gemacht.

2 Reduktor Flüche trafen seine Beine und zerschmetterten diese.

Gequält schrie der Mann auf. Kurz wunderte er sich das niemand den Tumult hier oben bemerkte. Doch die Frage wurde aus seinem Kopf verbannt als ihn die nächsten Flüche trafen.

Stunden so kam es ihm vor Quälten ihn die Todesser. Dank seiner Werwolf Kräfte konnte er mehr aushalten als ein Gewöhnlicher Mensch. Doch auch er wäre Mittlerweile Ohnmächtig wenn die Bastard ihn nicht immer wieder mit Enervate aufwecken würden.

Endlich schienen sie des Spiels müde zu werden. Er hörte am Rande seine Bewusstseins wie Bellatrix sagte „Bringen wir es zu Ende. Der Lord wartet und ich habe Nachrichten für ihn."

Bellatrix Lestrange sah grinsend auf den Werwolf hinab. Es war durchaus amüsant gewesen. Fast so schön wie bei den Longbottoms. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr der Lord wartete nicht gerne. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und sagte „Avada Kedavra" Der Grüne Lichtstrahl raste auf den Mann zu.

Doch da passierte es. Mit ungläubig geweitete Augen sahen die Todesser wie sich ein Schild um den Werwolf bildete. Als der Todesfluch auf den Schild traf wurde er zurück geworfen.

/Unmöglich!/ schoss es Bella durch den Kopf.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie der Fluch eine ihrer Kameraden traf. Im nächsten Augenblick wurden sämtliche Todesser von einer Unwiderstehlichen Kraft gepackt und Gegen die Wände des Raumes geschleudert. Bella spürt wie ihr etwas die Luft abschnürte. Nach dem Röcheln zu Urteilen das die anderen Todesser von sich gaben ging es ihnen nicht besser.

Ein Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Zu gerne würde ich dich töten. Dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen. Doch leider darf ich das nicht Bella. Doch freue ich mich darauf zu sehen was mein Lord mit dir anstellt. Gegen ihn wird die Voldemort wie ein Anfänger vorkommen." Das war das letzte was Bellatrix Lestrange hörte bevor sie von Schwärze umfangen wurde.

Remus sah mit Ungläubig geweitete Augen zu wie der Todesfluch von einem Goldenen Schild zurück geworfen wurde. Er konnte es nicht wirklich begreifen. Das nächste was er wahrnahm war das die Todesser nach Atem ringend am Boden kauerten. Eine ganz in weiß gekleidete Gestalt erschien im Raum. Diese Machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand eine Sekunde später wurde der Werwolf von Schwärze umfangen.

Severus wandte sich wieder dem am Boden liegenden Werwolf zu. /Das war verdammt knapp./ Er untersuchte den Werwolf oberflächlich und stoppte die Blutungen mehr konnte er nicht tun. Zum Glück wirkte der Schlafzauber den Snape zweifelte nicht daran das der Mann extreme Schmerzen hatte. Mit einem Seufzen packte er den Mann an der Schulter.

/Zum Glück ist das Schloss große genug./ dachte er spöttisch. Dann Verschwand er zusammen mit Remus.


	12. Geburt

**10. Geburt**

_Merlin Castle / Eines der Gäste Zimmer_

In einer Stichflamme erschienen Severus Snape und Remus Lupin in einem der Gästezimmer auf dem Schloss.

Ohne zu zögern ließ Snape den Werwolf aufs Bett schweben und entkleidete ihn mit einer Handbewegung bis auf die Unterwäsche. Als er das ausmaß der Verletzungen sah sog er scharf die Luft ein. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder im Griff und begann den Werwolf zu heilen.

Ohne das er sie gerufen hatte traten zwei Elfen in den Raum und unterstützen den Tränkemeister bei seiner Arbeit. Ohne das sie ein Wort verloren begannen die beiden Elfen dem weißen Magie ihre Heilenden Kräfte zur Verfügung zu stellen um seine eigenen zu unterstützen. Snape fragte sich nicht woher dieses blinde Verständnis zwischen ihm und den Elfen kam.

Es war seit seinem Erwachen einfach da gewesen, im Augenblick war er sehr froh darüber. Obwohl seine Macht sehr groß geworden ist war doch nur ein relativ geringer Teil dazu geeignet jemanden zu heilen. Er hätte mit den Verschiedenen Knochenbrüchen keine Probleme gehabt aber die inneren Verletzungen hätten ihn ohne die geliehene Energie überfordert.

Schnell warf er den Elfen einen dankbaren Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Werwolf. Langsam begannen sich die äußeren Wunden zu schließen. Noch während diese heilten begann er die inneren Verletzungen eine nach der anderen zu verschließen.

Langsam verheilte die Lunge und die Leber, Milz und Magen waren nur leicht beschädigt worden. Mit aller Macht zwang er die Zertrümmerten Knochen in den Beinen des Mannes vor sich wieder zusammenzuwachsen.

Nach einer halben Stunde beendete er seine Arbeit. Mit einem schweren aber zufriedenen Seufzen ließ er sich in einen Nahe gelegenen Sessel fallen und gab die Heilkräfte der Elfen wieder an ihre Besitzer zurück.

Remus war außer Gefahr, den Rest würden die Elfen mit ein paar Tränken erledigen können. Hätte ihm vor einer Woche jemand gesagt das er erleichtert wäre das Remus Lupin wieder Gesund würde, er hätte denjenigen wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

Doch genauso war es. Er war erleichtert das dieser Mann wieder Gesund werden würde. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln beobachtete er die Elfen wie sie Remus verschiedene Tränke einflößten. Er erkannte zwei Heiltränke und einen Schlaftrank.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück und dachte an die Veränderungen die, die letzten Tage gebracht hatten.

Es hatte sich soviel verändert, nicht nur das er seinen Hass auf Remus und die anderen Rumtreiber abgelegt hatte. Pettigrew mal ausgenommen. Nein er hatte sich auch verändert, die Veränderung war ziemlich radikal.

Er spürte wie seine Gedanken zu jenem Augenblick zu jener Stunde zurück schweiften und er ließ es zu. Seit diesem Augenblick hatte er sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr der mürrische und schon fast bösartige Snape er war zu einem Menschen geworden und doch war er so viel mehr.

Er hatte seine Fehler gesehen hatte, gesehen was er alles falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte seine Emotionen zugelassen. Er war nicht mehr der Mann der noch vor ein paar Wochen in Hogwarts Tränke unterrichtete. Er war der weiße Magier. Er war Elendil.

Die Bilder überfluteten ihn, langsam schloss er die Augen. Die Schmerzhaftesten Momente in seinem Leben spülten nach oben, doch waren es auch diese Momente die ihn befreiten.

_Rückblick_

Als die Flammenwirbel um Severus Snape sich lichteten erkannte er das er sich in einem wie es schien leeren Raum befand. Stirn runzelnd drehte er sich einmal im Kreis doch er sah immer nur auf kahle weiße Wände. /Was soll das? Wo bin ich?/ fragte er sich.

„Du bist im Raum der Wahrheit und des Erwachens Severus Snape." Antwortete eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Er hatte niemanden gesehen der den Raum betrat verdammt es gab nicht mal einen Sichtbaren Eingang. Doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Gegenübers fegte Severus Verstand regelrecht leer.

Er hatte diese Augen schon in Hogsmeade gesehen. Die blauen Seen die nur so vor Macht und Weisheit strotzen und wieder war es als würde der Blick dieser Augen direkt in seine Seele gehen.

„Du wirst in diesem Raum deinen schlimmsten Ängsten ausgesetzt, Severus Snape. Du wirst deine größten Fehler sehen und du wirst am Ende erkennen wer du bist." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der seltsame Fremde. Er kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Langsam begann es.

Er spürte wie sich ein ziehen in seinem Körper ausbreitete, erst war es nur leicht kaum fühlbar doch binnen Sekunden steigerte es sich zu einem stetigen Schmerz.

Stöhnend sank Severus zu Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das blaue Licht das ihn umschlossen hielt. Ohne Vorwarnung steigerten sich die Schmerzen weit über die eines Cruciatus Fluches hinaus.

Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Immer weiter steigerte sich der Schmerz doch er wurde nicht ohnmächtig.

Bilder begannen vor seinem inneren Auge zu entstehen. Er sah sich selbst wie er seine Schüler drangsalierte. Am meisten den Jungen Harry. Er sah wie er ihn für eine Arbeit die eigentlich gut war Punkte abzog und einige seiner Sarkastischen Kommentare machte.

In diesem Moment erkannte er zum ersten mal den Schmerz in den Augen des Jungen. Das Bild wechselte ein Fetter Mann schrie einen vielleicht 4 Jahre alten Jungen an weil er den Abwasch nicht ordentlich gemacht hatte. Eine Lüge.

Snape beobachtete wie der Mann den Jungen schlug. Wieder ein anderes Bild ein fünfjähriger weinte sich in den Schlaf Snape konnte seine Gedanken hören. Er hörte die Stimme des fetten Mannes die ihm immer wieder sagte wie Wertlos er war. Die ihm immer wieder erklärte was für Abschaum seine Eltern doch waren.

Die Szenen wechselten immer schneller und er glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren als er dem Jungen Potter das gleiche an den Kopf warf wie sein Onkel damals. Er schrie auf als er die Schmerzen die sich in der Seele dieses Jungen angestaut haben fühlte.

Doch er sah nicht nur Szenen aus dem Leben des Jungen Potter, nein auch Szenen aus seine eigenen Jugend. Er sah sich selbst wie er James hinterrücks verfluchte. Er beobachtete wie er immer tiefer in den Abgrund des Hasses gezogen wurde.

Erneut erlebte er mit wie er sich Voldemort anschloss. Er hatte es genossen endlich in einer Gemeinschaft zu sein, endlich die Anerkennung zu bekommen die er verdiente. Dann kamen die Bilder der Muggelfamilie die zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Er sah erneut die Schmerzverzerrten Gesichter, hörte die Schreie des Mädchens als es seinen Todesser ‚Brüdern' vergewaltigt wurde.

Mit Zunehmender Scham beobachtete er wie er selbst, nicht getan hatte um die Familie zu retten. Er hätte etwas tun müssen. Er sah wie er zu Dumbledore ging und alles gestand.

Dann kamen die Jahre die seine Einsamkeit wieder hervor brachten, er verwandelte sich in einen Verbitterten, Rachsüchtigen Bastard. Er spielte die Spiele Dumbledores mit. Er war sich so sicher gewesen das der Mann das richtige tat. Er beging abscheuliche Verbrechen im Namen des Lichts. Er tötete. Er erniedrigte. Während all der Zeit beruhigte er sein Gewissen mit der Tatsache das er es für den Sieg des Lichtes tat.

Die Körperlichen Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, doch Snape merkte es nicht mal. Er weinte bittere Tränen über seine Fehler. Erst jetzt merkte er was er alles getan hatte. Am schlimmsten von allen war das was er Potter angetan hatte. Er hatte gewusst das der Junge keine schöne Kindheit hatte, er hätte anders handeln Müssen. Er hätte dem Jungen helfen müssen, stattdessen spielte er wie so oft das Spiel des Rektors mit. Er Demütigte den Jungen noch mehr. Erst jetzt erkannte er dies.

Nach wie es ihm vorkam Stunden endete der Schmerz, hörten die Visionen seiner Vergangenheit auf. Severus war zu einem zitternden etwas auf dem Boden geworden. Immer noch rannen die Tränen ungehemmt seine Wangen hinunter. Doch langsam ebbte auch das ab, eine Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit.

Er hatte seine Fehler erkannt und würde sie so gut es gehen korrigieren. Langsam stand er auf erst jetzt bemerkte er das er sich auch Körperlich verändert hatte. /Was?/ fragte er sich als er an seinem Körper hinunter sah. Er war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und seine Gewänder waren nun weis und lang. Plötzlich erschien ein Stab in seiner Hand. Es war ein sehr schön gearbeiteter Stab. Er konnte die Magie in diesem Stab regelrecht Spüren.

Plötzlich drangen Erinnerungen in seinen Geist. Erst langsam. Er sah Bilder und Geschehnisse die er nie zuvor erlebt hatte. _Ein Drache der einen weiß gekleideten Mann auf seinem Rücken trug übeflog eine Gruppe Menschen…Der selbe Mann an der Seite eines Furchterregenden Ritters…Er hörte eine Stimme die sagte „Es ist bereit weißer Magier"…_Die Bilder wurden mehr, er stöhnte leicht bei der Flut der Erinnerungen. Stimmen aus längst vergangenen Tagen, Erinnerungen aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Zaubersprüche kamen in sein Gedächtnis. Alles schien sich wie von selbst eine Platz in seinem Gehirn zu suchen. Nach fünf Minuten war es vorbei und er erhob sich.

Lächelns betrachtete er seinen Stab. Jetzt erkannte er die Runen auf diesem und verstand deren Bedeutung. _Macht, Schutz, Mut, Angst, Verzweiflung, Leben und Tod_. Dies war sein Stab.

Severus Snape der Mensch war tot, nun war er Severus Snape der Weiße Magier, erster der Fürsten der Dämonenritter und Vertrauter des Feldherren des Blutes. Rechte Hand des grauen Lords Azuaels.

„Willkommen zurück weißer Magier. Ich bin froh das wir uns nicht geirrte haben." Sagte eine nun vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Lächelnd wandte er sich um. Er blickte wieder in dies blauen Augen doch diesmal verlor er sich nicht in diesen. „Hallo Andariel, es ist schön wieder da zu sein. Nun den ist der Feldherr schon erwacht?" fragte er den grauen Lord. Dieser nickte. Ohne ein weiters Wort verschwanden beide.

_Rückblick Ende_

Ein leises stöhnen Riss Severus endgültig aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er bemerkt wie sich die Gestalt von Remus Lupin im Bett regte. Er lächelte als er zum Bett herüber ging, hätte ihm vor einer Woche jemand gesagt das er sich freuen Würde das einer der Rumtreiber erwachte, hätte er dem denjenigen ohne Kommentar einen Ernüchterungstrank gegeben. /Es hat sich alles Verändert./ Dachte als er an das Bett heran trat.

_Merlin Castle / Gästezimmer Hermine und Ginny_

Noch immer schliefen Hermine und Ginny in seinen Armen. Er hatte ihre Träume zurück gedrängt und gewartet bis sie in die Traumlose Tiefschlaf Phase übergegangen waren. Ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht als er die beiden beobachtete.

Er sah ihre feinen Züge und ihre beinahe überirdische Schönheit. Der Zufriedene und Friedvolle Ausdruck der sich auf den Engelsgleichen Zügen der jungen Frauen zeigt rundete für ihn da Bild ab. Doch er wusste das die Angst noch da war, das die Gedanken beider immer noch von Scham geprägt waren. Während er sie betrachtete drohte ihn sein Zorn erneut zu übermannen. Wie konnte es der Bastard wagen, diese beiden wundervollen Wesen zu verletzen? Wie konnte er es wagen sie mit seinen unwürdigen Händen zu berühren? Wie konnte er es wagen ihnen Angst zu machen? Mit welchem Recht vergriff sich diese Unwürdige Existenz an den beiden Frauen denen sein Herz gehörte/Du wirst zahlen! Lange und Schmerzhaft wirst du zahlen./

Seine düsteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als er spürte wie Severus erneut im Schloss erschien. Er spürte eine zweite Aura und erkannte Remus. Langsam tatstete er mit seinen Sinnen hinaus und erkannte das der Werwolf schwer verletzt war. Harry wusste das Remus bei Sev in guten händen war, doch er wollte ihn Trotzdem sehen. Langsam und Vorsichtig schon er die beiden Schlafenden von seinen Schultern. Mit einer Handbewegung wob er den Mächtigsten Schlafzauber den er kannte, er würde die beiden für die nächsten Stunden im Tiefschlaf halten. Dadurch würden sie die Kraft bekommen die sie brauchten.

Als er den Raum verließ warf er noch einen Warnzauber, dieser würde ihn benachrichtigen wenn die beiden von Alpträumen geplagt würden. Oder wenn sie früher erwachen würden als gedacht.

/Ihr werdet nicht mehr allein sein! Egal ob ihr meine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht, ich lasse euch nie mehr allein!/ Dachte er grimmig und verließ leise den Raum.

_Hogwarts / Büro des Schulleiters_

Seufzend nahm Albus Dumbledore sein Brille ab und rieb sich die Druckstellen an seiner Nase. Der heutige Tag war alles andere als gut verlaufen. Dabei hatte der Tag so gut begonnen, er hatte die Bestätigung erhalten das Voldemort Severus hatte töten lassen und nach einer kurzen Kontrolle seiner verschiedenen Überwachungsinstrumente hatte er festgestellt das alles nach Plan verlief.

Harry wurde von seinen Verwandten weiterhin gequält und das Schlammblut wurde von Ron Weasley gezüchtigt. Genau wie die Adoptivtochter der Weasleys, Ginny. Froh das alles soweit nach Plan lief, hatte er eine Konferenz des Ordens geplant. Sie musste Tom stoppen bevor er zuviel Angst gesät hatte, das war Dumbledore klar. Je mehr Angst Voldemort in die Herzen der Menschen brachte um so mehr Macht bekam er. Sie würden etwas große Vollbringen müssen um die Angst die Tom bei dem Überfall auf Birmingham gesät hatte zu zerstreuen.

Dieser Überfall war sehr schlecht gewesen, nicht wegen der Brutalität mit der er geführt wurde oder wegen der vielen Opfer. Nein Dumbledore machte sich sorgen das der Angriff ihn Anhänger gekostet hatte. Doch er hatte sofort Maßnahmen ergriffen um die Zauberer wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Doch dann kam es. Die Flammen seines Kamins hatten sich überraschend Grün gefärbt und Mad Eye Moody war in ihnen erschienen und hatte ihm von einem Angriff auf den jüngsten Spross der Weasleys, Ron berichtet. Das allein hätte Dumbledore nicht sehr beunruhigt, Ron war zwar wichtig für seine Pläne doch nicht unersetzbar. Allerdings hatte dieser Angriff im Hauptquartier statt gefunden, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte.

/Wie konnte das passieren?/ fragte sich der Direktor. Er selbst hatte verschiedene Schutzzauber auf den Grimmaldplatz gelegt diese sollte die Sicherheit der Ordensmitglieder gewährleisten. Im Prinzip waren ihm sowohl der Orden als auch die Zauberergesellschaft im allgemeinen Egal. Doch er brauchte sie um seine Macht zu festigen.

Der Angriff auf Mister Weasley war jedoch nicht das schlimmste. Wie es schien waren auch Hermine GRanger und Ginny Weasley verschwunden. Beide waren im Keller des Grimmauldplatzes gewesen damit der junge Weasley tun konnte was auch immer er wollte. Doch auch sie waren verschwunden.

/Wenn die beiden an die Öffentlichkeit, oder zu Harry gelangen bin ich erledigt./ Dachte er. Fast schon Krampfhaft überlegte er wie er die beiden wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen konnte und etwaige Gerüchte zerstreuen könnte.

/Dieses Schlammblut macht nur Probleme. Ich hätte sie sofort töten sollen!/


	13. Gefunden

**11. Gefunden**

_Newyork / Bronx _

Es war eine der vielen dunklen Gassen die Touristen niemals zu sehen bekamen. Es war ihre Heimat, so lange sie denken konnte war sie hier. Sie kannte die Schrecken in die hier lauerten, kannte die Gefahren. Hatte den Schmerz schon oft gespürt. War schon so oft in die Hände derer gefallen die kein Tourist zu sehen wünscht. Hatte es ertragen.

Sie kannte die Angst, war oft auf der Flucht gewesen, allein. Sie war immer allein gewesen, auf der Straße gab es keine Freunde nur bekannte. Man konnte niemanden trauen. Hoffnung, nein die Hoffnung hatte sie schon lange aufgegeben. Auf der Straße gab es keine Hoffnung, Hoffnung war etwas das dich Angreifbar macht. Träume waren etwas das man dir nehmen konnte, deshalb sollte man keine haben. Sie floh, rannte so schnell sie konnte. Diesmal war es anders. Sie floh nicht vor der Gefahr die sie kannte. So seltsam es klang, es war beruhigend zu Wissen welche Qual einen erwartete. Sie wusste immer was die Gangs wollten, sie konnte damit fertig werden. Sie wusste was Mr. Parker wollte.

Mr. Parker wollte Geld dafür das er sie aufgenommen hatte und ihr essen in den ersten 12 Jahren gegeben hatte. Er hatte keine Liebe für sie, nein sie war für ihn ein Mittel zum Zweck. Die Gangs wollten ihren Körper, mit all dem hatte sie gelernt zu leben. Sie hatte gelernt es zu ertragen. Die Schläge die Demütigungen, doch sie wusste nicht was die Schwarz gekleideten Männer wollten. Sie wusste nicht warum sie von ihnen verfolgt wurde.

Beinahe wünschte sie sich einen der Jungen herbei, der sich mit ihr vergnügt hatte. Bei ihnen wusste sie woran sie war. Doch was wollten diese Männer. Sie rannte noch schneller, plötzlich Stoppte sie. Sie hatte das Ende der Gasse erreicht, es war eine Sackgasse. /Verdammt/ Dachte Jean. Es war das einzige was sie über ihre Vergangenheit wusste, ihren Vornamen. Mr. Parker hatte ihr nie ihren Nachnamen verraten, aus Angst das sie vielleicht ihre Familie finden und verschwinden würde.

Sie sah über die Schulter, die Gasse war leer. Schnell überlegte sie was sie tun konnte. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht wenn sie in dieser Gasse gefunden würde. Sie wollte gerade die Gasse wieder zurück laufen als sie mehrere Ploppende Geräusche hörte.

Zu ihrem entsetzen traten ihre fünf in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Verfolger vor ihr aus dem Schatten. Sie konnte die Gesichter der Personen nicht erkennen, da diese von weißen Masken versteckt waren. „Haben wir dich endlich." Sagte der Mann zu ihrer Rechten.

Sie wich so weit sie konnte vor den Fremden zurück, die sie einkreisten. Bereit sich mit allem was sie hatte zu verteidigen. Einer der Schwarz gekleideten zog einen dünnen Holzstab aus seinem Umhang. Bevor sich Jean auch nur Fragen konnte was das sei wurde sie von einem Lichtstrahl getroffen.

Sie spürte wie ihre Arme und Beine zusammen klappten, sie geriet ins wanken und stürzte unsanft auf den Asphalt. Kurz tanzten schwarze Punkte vor Ihren Augen, doch ihre Sicht klärte sich schnell wieder. Die Gestalten hatten einen lockeren Kreis um sie gebildet. Panik stieg in Jean auf, sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Noch nicht einmal blinzeln. /Was ist mit meinem Körper?/ Fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

„Wisst ihr wieso der Lord diesen Muggel haben will?" fragte eine Frauenstimme. Die anderen zuckten soweit Jean sehen konnte mit den Schultern. Eine rüde Männliche Stimme sagte „Ist doch egal, der Lord will sie also bekommt er sie. Wo bleibt Avery mit dem Portschlüssel? Ich habe keine Lust dieses Stück Dreck anzufassen." Die anderen Lachten. „Er wird gleich hier sein. Wollen wir solange noch ein bisschen Spaß mit der kleinen haben?" fragte ein dritter. Seine Stimme klang verzerrt irgendwie nicht Menschlich. Jean bekam jetzt wirklich Panik, die durch das Lachen der anderen nicht gemildert wurde.

Eine der Personen beugte sich zu ihr runter. Ihr blick war kalt. Sie musterte die junge Frau wie ein Stück Vieh. „Sie sieht für eine Muggel nicht mal schlecht aus." Meinte die Person ihre Stimme war eindeutig Weiblich. Sie begann Jean an ihren Brüsten zu massieren und lachte. /Hilfe, bitte irgendwer!/ dachte Jean panisch. Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell.

Es schien als würde die Frau von einem Unsichtbaren Hammer getroffen werden. Ihr Magen drückte sich ein und sie wurde zurück geschleudert. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine neue Person auf der Bildfläche. Eine Frau Anfang 20 sie trug einen ziemlich kurzen Rock und etwas das wie eine Uniform aussah. Diese war eng anliegend und betonte ihre Figur. Jeans blick wurde von Marine Blauen Augen eingefangen die zu einem hübschen Gesicht gehörte. Die blonden kurzen Haare Rahmten es ein. Ein Schauer lief der jungen Frau über den Rücken als sie in diese Augen blickte.

Die Augen waren älter als der Körper, viel älter. Doch das war es nicht was sie erschreckte der Blick der Fremden war kalt, unnahbar. Ein spöttisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der Fremden Frau als sie sich wieder den Schwarzkutten zuwandte.

„Sie steht unter meinem Schutz." Sagte die Fremde mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld des am Boden liegenden Mädchens das sich noch immer nicht rühren konnte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte einer der Maskierten. Ein leichtes Zittern war in der Stimme des Mannes zu hören. Die Frau lachte leise. „Um es mit den Worten meines Vaters zu sagen. Ich bin der Tod, ich bin das Grauen, ich bin das Chaos, die Zerstörung, ich bin die Angst. Ich bin aus Dunkelheit geboren um dem Licht zu folgen. Ich bin die Tochter des dunkelsten auf Erden." Ein langes Schweigen folgte auf die kurze Rede. Das schienen sich die Maskierten wieder zu fangen. Einer sagte „Glaubst du, du könntest uns mit diesem Gerede Angst machen?" Er versucht überheblich zu klingen doch seine Stimme hatten einen deutlichen unterton von Angst.

Ohne Vorwarnung rief der Mann „Tötet das Weib wir müssen einen Auftrag erfüllen." Damit begann das Chaos. Jean konnte nicht genau verfolgen was vor sich ging. Sie sah verschieden Farbige Lichtblitze. Hörte die Stimmen ihrer Verfolger erst seltsam Wörter rufen. Dann hörte sie schreie. Qualvolle Schreie. Sie hörte das Wimmern der Männer, Blut spritzte ihr ins Gesicht. Reflexartig wischte sie es weg. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie das sie sich wieder Bewegen konnte. Ein Lachen was ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte erklang plötzlich. Sie hörte ein reißendes Geräusch. Ohne es zu wollen wandte sie sich der Quelle dieses Geräuschs zu und erstarrte. Sie sah in ein Meer von Blut und Teilen Menschlicher Körper.

In die gesamte Gasse war davon erfüllt. Sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie beobachtete wie die Frau einen Mann am Hals gepackt vor sich in der Luft hielt. Mit einem kalten Grinsen durchstieß sie mit einer Hand seinen Brustkorb. Jean übergab sich als sie sah wie die Fremde die Maskierten zerfleischte. Es war grauenvoll. Trotzdem konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden.

Sie sah wie Arme aus den Körpern gerissen wurden, wie Hände zermalmt worden. Hörte die Schreie bevor ihnen die Fremde die Kehlen heraus riss. Nach Stunden so kam es der jungen Frau vor war es vorbei. Die Fremde schritt langsam auf Jean zu, diese konnte noch immer keinen Muskel Bewegen. Einen Meter vor ihr blieb die Frau stehen. Sie streckte Jean eine Hand entgegen.

Jean starrte auf diese Hand als sei es das wichtigste auf der Welt, unter dem Rot des Blutes sah sie weiße Handschuhe. Der ganze Körper der Frau war mit Blut bedeckt.

„Hab keine Angst." Sagte die Frau. Langsam hob Jean ihren Kopf und begegnete wieder dem Blick dieser Alten Augen die nicht zu diesem Körper passten. Doch jetzt war der Blick nicht kalt, nein er war freundlich. Auch das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht war freundlich. Das ganze Verhalten hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere Verändert. Eben war diese Frau noch ein kaltblütiges Monster gewesen, doch jetzt schien sie beinahe liebevoll.

„Ich tue dir nichts, du bist meine Vertraute Jean." Langsam streckte Jean ihre Hand aus um die dargebotene zu greifen. Sie war wie zerrissen. Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr zu laufen, so schnell und so weit weg von dieser Frau wie sie konnte. Doch der andere Teil sagte ihr, das sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Das sie dieser Frau vertrauen konnte. „Vertrau mir Jean, ich zeige dir wer du bist." Sagte die Fremde. Jean Griff nach der Hand. Im nächsten Moment wurde es Schwarz um sie.

_Merlin Castle / Gästezimmer Remus_

Das erste was Remus empfand als er erwachte, war Überraschung. Er lebte. /Na das ist ja mal ne gute Nachricht/ dachte der Werwolf. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und stöhnte. Das Licht stach ihm Schmerzhaft in die Augen. /Mist/ fluchte er innerlich. Er spürte wie ihm etwas eingeflößt wurde. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte er das es eine Art Pepperup Trank gewesen war. Vorsichti Schlug er erneut die Augen auf und stellte fest das ihn das Licht diesmal nicht so sehr zusetzte.

„Nun Remus, wie geht es?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihm. Die Stimme kannte er, das war eindeutig Severus Snape. Doch er hatte noch nie diesen freundlichen Ton bei dem Miesepetrigen Tränkemeister gehört. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Und sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Was er sah erstaunte ihn noch mehr. Dort stand eindeutig Severus Snape, doch er hatte sich verändert. Er trug weiß und war ein ganzes Stück größer als ihn der Werwolf in Erinnerung hatte. Doch das seltsamste und doch erfreulichste war der Gesichtsausdruck. Er war nicht Feindselig oder spöttisch. Er war besorgt. Remus konnte es nicht fassen, Snape sorgte sich um ihn. Der Mann schien seine Gedanken zu erraten den er lachte leise.

„Ich bin es wirklich Remus. Nur haben sich einige dinge geändert." Bevor der Werwolf antworten konnte öffnete sich die Tür. Sowohl Remus als auch Snape wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu. Remus kam ein Wort in den Sinn als er den Fremden sah. Krieger. Das war die Person ohne Zweifel, ein Krieger und ein Mächtiger dazu. Remus spürt die Macht die von dem jungen Mann ausging beinahe Körperlich. Der Fremde stand mit einem Lächeln in der Tür und ließ die Musterung durch den Mann über sich ergehen.

Die Augen des Werwolfs weiteten sich geschockt als er die Augen des Mannes sah. Grüne Augen die nur so vor Macht strotzten und doch…

/Lilys Augen/ dachte er. Wie von selbst wanderte sein Blick zur Stirn des Jungen Mannes. Dieser schien zu Wissen was er suchte und Strich sich eine Strähne des langen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Remus blick viel auf die Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

„Harry?" brachte der Mann noch heraus bevor in Ohnmacht viel.

Severus grinste leicht. „Das hättest du wirklich sanfter erledigen können./ sagte er in einem Vorwurfsvollem ton zu dem jungen Lord. Doch die Augen des Tränkemeisters funkelten amüsiert. Der graue Lord zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin immer noch der Sohn meines Vaters und demnach der Nachkomme der Rumtreiber. Was soll ich tun das liegt mir im Blut." Grinste er seinen Vertrauten an. Doch wurde er sofort wieder ernst.

Ja er war noch immer ein Scherzbold, doch er war auch jemand mit viel Verantwortung. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er sanft.

Severus winkte beruhigend ab. „Er ist nur noch etwas erschöpft." Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu. „Und Ohnmächtig, das aber wegen dir." Harry betrat den Raum und warf seinem Vertrauten einen bösen Blick zu.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich Remus zu. Lange betrachtete er den Mann vor sich. Der beste Freund seines Vaters und von Sirius. Der letzte Rumtreiber. Er seufzte. Vorsichtig ließ er einige Analyse Zauber über den Werwolf laufen. Wie er erwartet hatte entdeckte er einen Gedächtnisblock, doch zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er nicht nur einen. Es waren zwei. Beide hatten Dumbledores Magiesignatur. „Severus hast du schon versucht die Blocks zu entfernen?" fragte er den Mann neben sich.

Snape warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Blocks?" fragte er. „Ja, es gibt zwei davon." Sagte Harry. Er warf noch einige weitere Analyse Zauber und stellte fest das der zweite nicht nur ein Gedächtnis sondern auch ein Emotionsblock war, dieser war an die Seelen von Remus gebunden und sehr gut Versteckt.

„Wir sollte ihn aufwecken." Meinte Snape. Harry nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung wurde Remus von ihm geweckt. Langsam schlug der Mann die Augen auf und sah direkt in die grünen Harrys. „Es war also kein Traum. Du ist Harry. Merlin was ist passiert?" fragte der Rumtreiber. Harry lächelte und half dem Mann aus dem Bett und zu einer gemütlichen Sitzgruppe am Kamin des Raumes.

Nachdem alle drei mit Getränken versorgt waren begann Harry. „Du willst also Wissen was geschen ist?" fragte er Remus. Dieser nickte und sah Harry ernst in die Augen. „Ja." Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Remus lächelte diese Geste erinnerte ihn an James.

Der junge Mann sah nachdenklich in den Kamin. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte Remus. Ich und Severus geben dir am besten einen kurzen Überblick. Den Rest erfährst du wenn die anderen Gäste eintreffen." Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte er hinzu „Also in 5 Stunden." Damit begann er zu erzählen.

_Merlin Castle / Gewölbe_

Alucard öffnete die Augen. Er hatte etwas gespürt. Etwas das er seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war eine vertraute Energie. Er tastete hinaus. Sichte die Quelle und da war sie. Er hatte sie entdeckt. Seine Vermutung war richtig sie war es. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er Telepatischen Kontakt mit ihr auf nahm.

Er erfuhr etwas interessantes, sie hatte eine Vertraute. Deshalb war sie erwacht. Genau wie er hatte sie den Beginn eines neuen Krieges gespürt und die Bindung zu einem Menschen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Blitzschnell stand er auf. Er teilte ihr mit wo er war, sie sollte herkommen und ihre Vertraute mitbringen. Danach eilte er durch die Gänge des Schlosses und suchte nach Azuael. Er spürte die Energie des jungen Lords. Es gab wichtige Neuigkeiten. Sie war erwacht und brachte jemanden mit.


	14. Jean

**12. Jean**

_Little Hangleton / Riddle Manor_

Mit zunehmender Wut hörte Voldemort sich den gestotterten Bericht seines Dieners an. /Sie hatten versagt/ Wie konnte das nur passieren, ein Muggel. Ein gewöhnlicher Muggel, zumindest im Augenblick war sechs seiner Todesser entkommen.

Langsam hob der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, er wollte den Crucio auf diesen Versager sprechen als…

„Mein Herr sie sind alle tot, sie waren regelrecht zerfetzt…" der Todesser sagte noch mehr, sich anscheinend nicht bewusst wie knapp er den Schmerzen des Cruciatus entronnen war oder das der dunkle Lord ihm schon nicht mehr zuhörte. Doch Voldemorts Interesse war geweckt. Das sie entkam, konnte er verstehen, doch niemals wäre sie in der Lage gewesen seine Leute zu töten. /Das erinnert mich daran…/ „Schweig!" Befahl er dem knienden Mann vor sich, Augenblicklich verstummte dieser. Voldemort lächelte darüber nur, ja seine Leute fürchteten ihn. Sie respektierten ihn nicht weil er ein guter Mensch war, oder weil er so viel vollbracht hatte. Nein seine Macht beruhte auf Angst. Sie alle hatten Angst vor ihm, doch blieben sie bei ihm. Den sie wurden von seiner Macht angezogen wie Motten vom Licht und viel mehr bedeuteten ihm diese Menschen auch nicht.

Sie waren nützlich gewiss, doch interessierte es ihn nicht ob sie Lebten oder starben. Natürlich sagte er es ihnen nicht. Sie alle die hier vor ihm standen dachten er würde ihnen vertrauen er würde sie mögen. Lächerlich. Sie dachten sie wüssten was ihm wichtig war, dachten sie würden seine geheimsten Ziele und Pläne kennen. Er täuschte sie alle. Er vertraute niemanden, er mochte niemanden! Sie alle hier waren Mittel zum Zweck, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

„Bella!" sagte der Lord. Aus dem Kreis der Schwarz gewandeten, die sich sein innerer Kreis nannten, trat eine Person hervor und kniete sich vor den Lord. Voldemort betrachtete sie mir Ausdrucksloser Miene. Sie war eine Loyale Anhängerin, doch interessierte sie ihn nicht mehr als die Anderen. Doch so lange sie glaubte einen besonderen Teil in seinem Herzen einzunehmen, würde er dies nutzen. /Närrin!/ Dachte der Lord abfällig, doch sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Bella meine Liebe was hast du über den Vorfall im Wald herausgefunden?" Die Todesserin sah auf und erwiderte den Blick der Roten Augen. Voldemort konnte ihre Gefühle erkennen, sie trug sie offen in Ihren Augen, sie hoffte eines Tages seine Liebe zu erringen. In Gedanken lachte er darüber, doch er wusste es zu nutzen. /Nur Narren lieben!/ Doch durch ihre Liebe war sie so Loyal wie man nur sein konnte.

Er ließ sie in dem glauben er würde ihre Gefühle erwidern, er schenkte ihr ein leichtes, falsches Lächeln.

Sie erwiderte die Geste ohne zu ahnen das sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr Wert war als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhen.

„Mein Lord, im Ministerium ist der Zeit eine Untersuchung im Gange. Ziel dieser Untersuchung ist es zu Beweisen das die Anwesenden Auroren bei dem besagten Zwischenfall dunkle Magie angewandt haben um sich unserer Leute zu erwehren. Die beiden Auroren streiten dies ab. Laut ihrer Aussage trat ein Vampir überraschen auf und tötete unsere Männer. Natürlich glaubt niemand an diese Geschichte, den es ist bekannt das alle Vampire euch folgen. Außerdem wäre keine Vampir in der Lage fast 20 Zauberer zu besiegen." Bella schloss ihre Rede. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Das passte zu seiner Vermutung.

Er glaubte nicht das Auroren dunkle Magie anwendeten, dafür waren sie einfach zu edel und zu dumm. Kein Zauberer der anderen Seite erkannte die Macht die dunkle Magie mit sich bracht, wie überlegen sie der Lichtmagie war. Er erinnerte sich das Bella kurz vor diesem Treffen einem Tipp gefolgt war der sie zu einem Mitglied des Orden des Phönix führen sollte.

„Bella wie lief das ‚Treffen' am Nachmittag." Fragte er unvermindert freundlich. Er spürte wie sich die Todesserin wand. Er wusste sofort das etwas nicht nach Plan verlaufen war. Ihre jämmerlichen Gefühle verrieten dies.

„Nun mein Lord…" begann sie zögernd. Voldemort sagte scharf „Ja?!!" Bellatrix kämpfte mit sich das konnte der Lord spüren. Amüsiert nahm er zu Kenntnis wie sie überlegte ob sie ihn belügen sollte. Doch diesen Gedanken beinahe panisch verwarf. Seine Leute wusste das eine Lüge mit dem Tod bestraft wurde und das dieser Tod alles andere als angenehm war. Severus Snapes Schicksal hatte dies noch mal bewiesen.

„Wir sind zu dem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel gegangen und fanden dort den Werwolf Remus Lupin vor. Nach dem wir ihn überwältigt hatten wurden wir Angergriffen." Voldemort fragte mit jetzt kalter Stimme „Von wem?" Er wusste Lestrange würde dies als weiteres Zeichen seiner Zuneigung für sie werten.

Sie würde glauben das seine Wut daraus resultierte das SIE in Gefahr war. Dieser Gedanke war so absurd das Voldemort beinahe gelacht hätte. „Wir Wissen es nicht. Plötzlich wurden wir alle Angergriffen und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Der Todesfluch den ich gesprochen hatte wurde auch abgewehrt. Ich hörte nur noch wie eine Stimme etwas zu mir sagte leider war ich nicht in der Lage die Worte zu verstehen. Kurz darauf wurde ich Ohnmächtig, genau wie die anderen. Als wir wieder erwachten war der Werwolf verschwunden und ihr habt mich gerufen. Ich habe die anderen in ihre Quartiere geschickt und bin sofort hier her geeilt." Schloss Bella ihren Bericht über die Ereignisse des Nachmittages.

Der dunkle Lord dacht über die Worte von Bellatrix nach. Es wurde ihm langsam unheimlich. Er fürchtete niemanden auf diesem Planeten, doch diese Überfälle auf seine Todesser nahmen überhand. /Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?/ Fragte er sich. Die Geschichte im Wald und in New York klang nach Vampiren, die Brutalität und Effizienz. Doch der Vorfall den Bella schilderte passte nicht, wie viele neue Feinde hatte er? Waren sie vielleicht gar keine Feinde? Wusste sie vielleicht gar nicht wen sie da bekämpften? Nein! Zumindest bei dem letzten Vorfall war er sich sicher das der Angreifer sehr genau wusste was er tat und wen er Angriff.

Doch was ist mit den ersten beiden Angriffen? Waren es wirklich Vampire, wenn ja wussten sie einfach nicht das sie einen Verbündeten nein ihren Herren angriffen? Töteten sie einfach zum Spaß? Das würde den Lord nicht stören, doch sie sollten seine Anhänger nicht töten. Noch brauchte er sie.

Doch wenn es Vampire waren warf das doch die Frage auf wieso sie sich seinen Reihen noch nicht angeschlossen hatte. Oder wieso Markus ihn noch nicht informiert hatte.

Noch viele andere Fragen schwirrten dem Lord durch den Kopf. Er entschied das er mit Markus, dem Herrscher über die Vampire dieser Welt sprechen musste. Auch musste er erfahren ob seine neuen Feinde wirklich abtrünnige Vampire waren.

Wenn dies der Fall war würde er Markus beauftragen sie töten zu lassen. Nach den Erzählungen war dieser oder auch diese Vampire sehr Mächtig. Waren es überhaupt zwei oder war es nur einer. War es vielleicht sogar ein ganzes Rudel?

Konnte man sie überzeugen sich ihm anzuschleißen? Sicherlich, alle dunklen Kreaturen folgten ihm. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. /Wenn sie sich mir nicht anschließen lasse ich sie töten./ Er wurde sich bewusst das der Raum immer noch mit seinen Todessern gefüllt war.

„Lasst mich allein!" Befahl er. Die Todesser verließen ruhig den Raum. Scheinbar entspannt, doch Voldemort konnte erkennen das sie sich zu diesen ruhigen Schritten zwingen mussten. Er lächelte kalt. Nur diejenigen die sich selbst als seine engsten Vertrauten sahen waren wirklich ruhig.

„Bella!" rief er die Todesserin zurück als sie gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. „Ja Herr?" fragte sie unterwürfig. Voldemort lächelte „Schicke Markus eine Nachricht ich muss mit ihm sprechen." Wenn Bellatrix über diesen Befehl verwundert war verbarg sie es gut. Sie verneigte sich und antwortete „Natürlich Mylord." Nachdem auch sie den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen hatte erhob sich der dunkle Lord und verließ den Raum in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers. Er hatte noch andere Pläne.

_Hogwarts / große Halle, treffen des Orden des Phönix_

Dumbledore beobachtete wie sich die Ordensmitglieder auf die Tische in der Halle verteilten. Dies war das offizielle Treffen nach dem Angriff auf Mister Weasley. Es war wichtig für seine Pläne herauszufinden wer der ominöse Angreifer war und dessen Ziele zu klären. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn töten müssen. Dafür brauchte Dumbledore den Orden. Er wusste Mittlerweile das es ein Vampir gewesen war, der Mister Weasley angegriffen hatte. Demnach arbeitete er wohl für Tom. Doch konnte Dumbledore in all seinen alten Schriften keinen Fall finden bei dem der Fidelius Zauber einfach so überwunden wurde. Egal ob von einem Menschen oder irgendeiner Kreatur.

Laut den Geschichtsbüchern wurde dieser Zauber noch nie überwunden, umgangen oder gebrochen. Er war Perfekt und trotzdem war es diesem Vampir gelungen einfach in das Haus zu kommen.

Dumbledore seufzte. Wenn Tom plötzlich solch einen Mächtigen verbündeten hatte waren seine Pläne in Gefahr. Er Zweifelte nicht dran das dieses Wesen zu Tom gehörte, alle Vampire folgten schließlich dem dunklen Lord. Bis auf einige Abtrünnige doch diese verhielten sich Neutral und waren bei weitem nicht Mächtig genug um den Fidelius zu umgehen.

Was allerdings nicht in diese Theorie passte war das verschwinden von Hermine und Ginny. Auch die Nachricht die hinterlassen wurde passte nicht ins Bild. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen was dieser Vampir mit den beiden Vorhatte. Wollte er das sie sich dem dunklen Lord anschlossen? Oder wollte er sie zu seines gleichen Machen?

Vielleicht will er sie auch einfach nur töten, doch das hätte er auch im Haus erledigen können. /Warum hat er sie mitgenommen?/ fragte er sich nicht zum ersten mal.

Und was hat diese Nachricht zu bedeuten, wer waren die grauen Lords. War eine neue Partei in den Krieg eingetreten, konnte er diese für sich gewinnen? Wer war Azuael? Wieso schützten diese Lords die beiden Mädchen? Wenn sie wussten das er seine Hände im Spiel hatte würde er sie vernichten müssen. Auf jeden Fall aber unglaubwürdig machen. So viele unbeantwortete Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

Doch nicht nur das bereitete ihm Sorgen. Sein Analysezauber hatte versagt. Er hatte sofort nach dem er erkannt hatte das sie es mit einem Vampir zu tun hatten eine Zauber gesprochen der ihm das alter des Vampirs verraten sollte. Doch der Zauber schlug fehl. Er konnte das Alter nicht ermitteln. Das sollte eigentliche unmöglich sein.

Doch selbst nach dem er es mehrmals Versuchte war das Ergebnis immer dasselbe. Ohne das Alter konnte Dumbledore nicht sagen wie Mächtig der Vampir wirklich war. Er konnte nur mutmaßen.

Doch konnte er dem Tag auch etwas positives abgewinnen. Er hatte es geschafft Lupin los zu werden. Der Werwolf hatte angefangen Fragen zu stellen die er besser nicht gestellt hätte. Auch hatte Dumbledore das wachsende Misstrauen von Lupin bemerkt. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten das der Mann zu einem wirklichen Problem wurde. Er lächelte leicht. Das würde nun nicht mehr passieren. Er hatte Lupin zu einem Treffen mit einem Informanten geschickt, nun natürlich gab es keinen Informanten. Aber die Todesser hatten sich sicherlich gefreut Lupin zu treffen. Das Lupin nicht hier war sorgte für ein Getuschel unter den Mitgliedern. Sie waren überrascht das der Werwolf nicht erschienen war dies war bisher noch nie der Fall gewesen.

Nur die Handvoll eingeweihten schien nicht überrascht. Dumbledore betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Es waren nur sehr wenige die wirklich wussten was seine Ziele waren. Er brauchte sie und hatte sie mit Bedacht ausgewählt. Er hatte den Kreis so klein wie Möglich gehalten. /Je weniger von der Wahrheit Wissen desto besser./

Er würde den Kreis seiner Vertrauten später auf die ein oder andere Weise zum Schweigen bringen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten das es Mitwisser gab, wenn er nach diesem Krieg als der strahlende Held auftreten wollte. Er hatte alles geplant und er würde seinen Plan durch nichts und Niemanden gefährden.

Ja sein Plan. Trotz dieser neuen Entwicklungen lief er gut. Remus tot würde Harry wohl den letzten Rest Lebenswillen nehmen und ihn endgültig zu der Marionette machen die er sich wünschte. Es lief perfekt. Doch er musste Vorsichtig sein.

Diese grauen Lords wer auch immer sie waren kannte er nicht, er würde Versuchen auch sie zu Manipulieren. Wenn das nicht klappte würde er sie Diskreditieren und am Ende vernichten. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Grund dieses Treffens, der Angriff auf den jungen Weasley und der Vampir.

Der alte Rektor erhob sich und legte wieder eine seiner ‚Masken' auf. Er machte ein ernstes und etwas Trauriges Gesicht und begann den Mitgliedern die Vorfälle des Tages zu erläutern und ihnen die Gefahr begreiflich zu machen…

_Merlin Castle / Gästezimmer Remus_

„Ich erzähle dir am besten erstmal von meinen Sommerferien." Begann Harry. Er warf Remus einen Blick zu und wartete darauf das dieser Nickte. „Gut wie du weißt wurden meine Verwandten von einigen Ordensmitgliedern bedroht das sie mich über die Ferien gut behandeln sollten." Begann Harry seine Geschichte.

Er erzählte von seiner Überraschung als er merkte das sie nicht zum Ligusterweg fuhren sondern zum Narzissenweg. Er erzählte mit Emotionsloser Stimme wie sein Onkel ihn fast Täglich zusammen geschlagen hatte. Er schilderte detailliert wie sein Onkel ihm genüsslich die Knochen brach. Er hatte nur ruhe um sich einigermaßen zu erholen. Ohne seine Magie wäre er schon nach dem ersten Tag tot gewesen. Doch zu seinem Glück, obwohl er es in diesem Augenblick einfach verflucht hatte heilte ihn seine Magie immer wieder. Doch die Wunden wurden schwerer. Er blickte auf und konnte den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Remus Gesicht sehen.

Auch auf dem Gesicht von Severus zeigt sich Wut. Er wusste zwar das Harry vieles durchgemacht hatte doch das alles noch mal zu hören ließ es ich zum ersten mal begreifen. Er wurde sich erneut schmerzlich bewusst wie viel unrecht er dem Jungen Mann in den letzten Jahren getan hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen doch Harry winkte ab. „Es ist Okay Severus, du konntest es nicht Wissen und du auch nicht Remus." Fügte er hinzu.

Harry holte tief Luft und begann von den Vergewaltigungen zu erzählen. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen und lief seine Wange hinab als er schilderte was er unter der Hand Vernons und Dudleys ertragen hatte.

Doch seine Stimme war noch immer frei jeder Emotion. Außer vielleicht ein hauch Zorn.

Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen den jungen Mann entsetzt an. Severus und Remus konnten nicht verstehen wie er so ruhig davon erzählen konnte. Harry bemerkte die Blicke der beiden und lächelte schwach. „Was?" fragte er sanft.

Remus stellte die Frage für die beiden „Wie kannst du das so einfach Erzählen? Wie kannst du hier so ruhig sitzen bei dem was du alles mitgemacht hast? Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen wie das für dich gewesen ist und redest darüber als ob, als ob…" er brach ab. Er konnte nicht weiter Reden. Die Schuld nagte an ihm. Er hatte Dumbledore vertraut, er hatte darauf vertraut das es Harry bei den Muggeln zumindest einigermaßen gut ging. Und jetzt erfuhr er das sie ihn gequält und Vergewaltigt hatten.

Er wagte sich gar nicht vorzustellen wie es im innern dieses Jungen aussah. Er wusste nicht ob er es schaffen würde mit diesen Ereignissen zu Leben. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, das er sein Versprechen das er den Eltern von Harry gegeben hatte gebrochen hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht beschützt. Nein er hatte Vertrauensselig dem großen Dumbledore geglaubt das es Harry gut ging.

Jetzt vielen ihm die vielen Kleinigkeiten ein, auf die er früher nicht geachtet hatte. Das Unmerkliche Zusammenzucken bei Berührungen. Der Traurige, Wütende und gleichzeitig verletzte Ausdruck der auf seinem Gesicht erschien wenn das Thema auf seine Verwandten kam, es war immer fast unmerklich doch war es da.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte der alte Werwolf. Er konnte es nicht Begreifen wie jemand mit all dem Leben konnte ohne es irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen. Sowohl Remus als auch Severus sahen den jungen Mann vor sich mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Neugier an, auch Wut konnte man in ihren Augen sehen. Doch am stärksten war die Trauer und das Mitleid. Auch wenn es bei beiden unterschiedliche Gründe hatte.

Harrys Gesicht ernst. „Erstmal streicht ihr beiden sofort die Schuldgefühle die ihr gerade entwickelt. Ihr konntet es nicht besser Wissen. Wenn jemand Schuld hat sind es die Dursleys, Dumbledore und seine getreuen und natürlich Voldemort. Ihr nicht! Ihr konntet es nicht Wissen, ihr wurdet beide Manipuliert. Also streicht diese Schuldgefühle!" sagte der junge Lord hart. Seine Stimme war leise. Doch lag eine härte darin das es den beiden Männern einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch hörte man auch einen sanften Unterton darin. Beide sahen Harry überrascht und doch auch Dankbar an. Es erleichterte sie das er ihnen keine Schuld gab.

Beide wusste das sie die Schuldgefühle nicht so einfach ablegen konnten, Harry wusste das natürlich auch. Doch mit der kleinen Rede hatte er ihnen gezeigt das sie unnötig waren. Mit diesem Wissen und viel Zeit würden die Schuldgefühle vergehen.

Harry räusperte sich und holte so die beiden Männer denen er Vertraute zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Ihr wollte Wissen wieso ich nie etwas gesagt habe?" fragte er ruhig. Die beiden nickten lediglich. „Gut. Stellt euch vor ihr seid 11 Jahre alt und habt in eurem Leben nur Schmerz und Demütigung erfahren, dann mit einem Schlag werdet ihr in eine Welt gestoßen die euch als Helden feiert. Alle kennen euch, alle mögen euch. Jeder verflucht noch mal erwartet von euch das ihr Perfekt seid, das ihr stark seid. Würdet ihr hingehen und sagen ach ja nebenbei. Ich wurde geschlagen und vergewaltigt. Wohl eher nicht. Hinzu kommt die Scham." Harry machte eine Pause und sortierte seine Gedanken und brachte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle.

Nach einem Augenblick fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. „Eine Vergewaltigung ist…ich weis nicht welches Wort passt. Schrecklich? Demütigend? Schmerzhaft? Erniedrigend? Ja, vielleicht alles zusammen und noch viel mehr. Ich weis nicht wie es anderen Opfern geht, verdammt ich kann nicht mal wirklich in Worte fassen wie es mir damals ging. Ich war in der Vergangenheit und hatte vier Jahre Zeit mit dem ganzen fertig zu werden. Doch man kommt wohl nie Vollständig darüber hinweg. Ich habe gelernt mit dem Schamgefühl umzugehen und ich habe mich von dem Gedanken lösen können es verdient zu haben und irgendwie daran Schuld gehabt zu haben. Doch es ist immer noch da, aber es übermannt mich nicht mehr. Ich kann es kontrollieren und mit jedem mal wenn ich darüber Rede und mich meinen Gefühlen stelle wird das Gefühl schwächer. Doch es wird nie ganz vergehen, nicht mal wen ich die Dursleys getötet habe. Das weis ich jetzt. Diese Ereignisse haben mich geprägt, ich habe das akzeptiert. Das heißt jedoch nicht das ich es vergessen habe oder das ich jemals vollständig darüber hinweg komme." Harry holte tief Luft. Weder Remus noch Severus wagten es ihn anzusprechen er schien in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen zu sein. Beide Männer merkten das er schon lange nicht mehr mit ihnen sprach. Sie waren nur noch mehr oder weniger zufällig anwesend.

„Ja meine Zeit in der Vergangenheit. Es war eine durchaus schöne Zeit. Sie hat mir bei so vielem geholfen. Nicht nur dabei meine eigene Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, nein auch meine verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten zu einer zu Formen." Er lächelte und schien wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich erklären wie ich zum Lord geworden bin, oder?" fragte er an Remus gewandt. Dieser nickte.

„Nun ich bin wohl etwas abgeschweift. Dann…" Doch er wurde unterbrochen als sich die Tür öffnete. Alucard trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam kam er auf die Gruppe zu und setzte sich gemütlich auf die leere Couch. Harry spürte sofort das etwas wichtiges passiert war er betrachtete fragend den Vampir.

Bevor er jedoch irgendwie reagieren konnte zog Remus scharf die Luft ein und sagte „Sie waren der Angreifer!" Der Vampir schmunzelte leicht und nickte. Harry bemerkte wie Remus ein Stück von Alucard wegrückte. Mit einem Seufzen sagte „Remus er ist ein Freund ich wollte dir gerade von ihm erzählen." Remus sah Harry überrascht an. „Harry weist du eigentlich was…" Es war Severus der den Werwolf unterbrach. „Ja wir Wissen alle was am Grimmauldplatz geschehen ist. Harry vielleicht solltest du die Blocks entfernen?" fragte er an den jungen Lord gerichtet.

Severus war immer noch aufgewühlt auf Grund von Harrys Geschichte doch er hatte genau wie der junge Lord erkannt das etwas wichtiges geschehen war.

Harry nickte und wandte sich an Remus „Das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm." Ohne weiteres begann Harry eine alte Lateinische Formel zu Murmeln und legte dem Werwolf eine Hand an die Schläfe und eine auf dessen Herz.

Ein blaues Leuchten umgab seine Hände.

Remus spürte wie eine äußerst Mächtige Präsenz in seinen Geist eindrang. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und Remus spürte wie ein Schleier von seinen Erinnerungen genommen wurde.

Plötzlich ergab es einen Sinn das er dieses befriedigte Gefühl hatte als er Ron am Boden liegen sah. Die Erinnerung war wieder da. Er wusste wieder was der jüngste Weasley getan hatte. Doch bevor er das richtig realisieren konnte stöhnte er gequält auf.

Die Fremde Macht, die wie er wusste von Harry kam hatte Angefangen den zweiten Block zu zerstören, doch dieser schien stärker als der erste. Viel stärker. Außerdem spürte er nicht nur in seinen Gedanken die Macht von Harry wirken. Nein auch in seinem Herzen.

Harry hatte den ersten Block ohne Schwierigkeiten lösen können. Doch wie er erwartet hatte war der zweite Block stärker. Er versuchte erst ihn ebenso wie den ersten einfach aufzulösen, doch das scheiterte. Dieser Block war nicht gewöhnlich. Er war mit uralter Magie geschaffen worden. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste mit aller Macht den Block brechen, nur wenn er mehr Macht einsetzte als der Zauberer hatte der den Block schuf konnte er ihn zerstören.

Er wusste das dieser Vorgang Schmerzhaft für Remus sein würde doch er hatte keine Wahl. Nach mehreren Minuten hatte er den Block zerstörte. Er löste sich sanft aus Remus Gedanken.

Kaum ließ er den Mann loß brach er zusammen. Severus verabreicht ihm einen Trank der seine Kräfte wieder herstellen würde. Trotzdem dauerte es noch Minuten bis sich der Werwolf weit genug erholt hatte um zu sprechen. Er Blickte Harry mit entsetzen in den Augen an. Harry glaubte zu Wissen warum. Remus wusste nun wieder was mit Ginny und Hermine geschehen ist. „Keine Angst Remus, Hermine und Ginny sind hier." Der Werwolf nickte doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Harry du…du" setzte er an. Unruhe machte sich in dem Jungen Potter breit. Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. „Was?" fragte er. Doch Remus schüttelte nur Hilflos den Kopf, er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Alucard sagte ruhig „Was er wahrscheinlich versucht zu sagen ist das du eine Schwester hast."

Harrys Kopf flog herum. „Was?!!!" rief er. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte eine Schwester? Warum wusste er davon nichts? Wo war sie? Wieso hatte ihm niemand davon erzählt? Diese Frage beantwortete er sich gleich selbst. Dumbledore! Er sah Alucard an und fragte „Wie lange weißt du das schon?" Seine Stimme hallte vor Macht.

Der Vampir blickt ihm gelassen an. „Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde. Ein alter Vampir ist erwacht, die Vertraute deiner Schwester. Ich habe sie erwachen gespürt und sie hat es mit mitgeteilt. Sie werden bald hier sein." Antwortete er. Harry lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück. Er versuchte zu verarbeiten was er in den letzten Minuten gehört hatte.

Er hatte eine Schwester, eine Familie. „Wie heißt sie?" fragte er mit schwacher Stimme. Es war Remus der Antwortete „Jean Lily Potter"


	15. Die Tochter

**13. Die Tochter**

_Winkelgasse / Tropfender Kessel_

In einer dunklen Ecke im Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels saßen vier Personen zusammen am Tisch und wahren in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt. Nymphandora Tonks, Michael O'Brien, Samuel Meadows und Percy Weasley unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages.

Sie hatten sich mehr oder weniger zufällig getroffen, keiner der vier hat es in seiner Wohnung ausgehalten. Das war auch kein Wunder es war zu viel passiert zuviel worüber sie nachdenken mussten. Sie alle hatten eigentlich nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, sie kannten sich und wussten auch wer der oder die jeweils andere waren und was sie taten.

Doch alles war bisher streng auf die Arbeit begrenzt gewesen. Vor allem Percy war immer darauf bedacht gewesen die Beziehung zu den anderen rein auf das Dienstliche zu beschränken. Aber Percys Lebensmaxime hatte sich geändert. An dem Tag wo Fudge offiziell gestanden hatte das Voldemort zurück war hatte Percy seine Prioritäten überdacht.

Er war nicht mehr der Regelvernarrte Percy Weasley, er hatte erkannt das wenn er etwas Bewegen wollte er sich gegen die Regeln stellen musste. Zumindest wenn die Regeln von jemandem wie Fudge gemacht worden.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die anderen Anwesenden. Drei der besten Auroren des Ministeriums, Percy fragte sich nicht zum ersten mal wie Tonks es geschafft hatte so gut zu werden. Sie war wahrscheinlich eine der besten Aurorinnen aller Zeiten. Und das obwohl sie schusseliger war als ein Troll. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu was sich im Kreis zu drehen schien. Als Meadows erneut davon Anfing das es eine Falle sein könnte beschloss er einzuschreiten.

„Sam, das hatten wir jetzt schon zur genüge. Wir Wissen alle um das Risiko, wir Wissen auch das wir es nicht ausschließen können in eine Falle zu laufen. Es bringt nicht darüber zu Diskutieren wenn wir nicht mehr Informationen haben. Fassen wir doch einfach mal zusammen was Wissen wir?" fragte er in die Runde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl diese erfahrenen Männer zu Duzen, vor nicht einmal einem halben Jahr hätte er es als selbstverständlich Betrachtet.

Er war schließlich der Assistent des Ministers der Magie gewesen. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. Er war benutzt worden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Aber Eitel und Arrogant wie er war hatte er es nicht eingesehen.

Er hatte sich sogar gegen seine eigene Familie gestellt. Nun ja, das bedauerte er heute aber er sah auch einen Vorteil darin. Seine Familie stand loyal zum Dumbledore und das konnte er im Augenblick nicht ändern. Er fragte sich wie sie so Blind sein konnten, wieso erkannten sie nicht was für ein Manipulativer alter Bastard er war? Er verschob die Lösung dieser Frage auf später. Zum einen weil sie im Augenblick andere Sorgen hatten und zum anderen weil es ihm nicht gefiel wo seine Gedanken hin führten.

Nach kurzem zögern sagte Tonks „Nichts! Außer das Snape uns eine Einladung von einem Lord gebracht hat. Den wir nicht kennen, von dem wir eigentlich nichts Wissen." Percy nickte hierzu und sah die anderen Anwesenden fragend an. Meadows und O'Brien tauschten einen Blick. Unwillkürlich musste Percy schmunzeln, diese Geste erinnerte ihn an seine Halbwahnsinnigen Brüder Fred und George. Auch die beiden Auroren schienen sich ohne ein Wort unterhalten zu können.

Es war schließlich O'Brien der sagte „Wir Wissen noch etwas mehr. Wir sollten nicht vergessen was Snape demonstriert hatte. Ich sage nur Stablose Magie in Perfektion und eine Art von Teleportation.

Wenn Snape schon so Mächtig ist und diesen Lord als seinen Herren anerkennt, dann möchte ich diesen Azuael nicht zum Feind haben." Schloss Meadows seine Ausführungen.

Die anderen nickten. Snape hatte sie alle beeindruckt.

O'Brien stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Das ganze hier brachte nichts. „So Leute, beenden wir das hier. Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns hier noch Stundenlang weiter unterhalten. Wir Wissen nicht ob es eine Falle ist. Wir Wissen auch nicht was der Lord will, es scheint allerdings so das er gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort arbeitet sonst hätte er uns nicht Eingeladen. Das es eine Falle ist halte ich im übrigen für Unwahrscheinlich." Die anderen sahen O'Brien fragend an. Er war bei diesem Treffen eher ruhig gewesen und hatte die anderen Reden lassen. „Wie meinst du den Michael? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein das es keine Falle ist?"

O'Brien grinste seinen Partner an als er Antwortete „Du hast es selbst gesagt, Sam. Snapes Macht. Er hätte uns alle ohne Schwierigkeiten erledigen können. Azuael ist wahrscheinlich noch Mächtiger, glaubst du er müsste uns eine Falle stellen wenn er uns erledigen wollte? Glaubt das einer von euch?" Fragte er in die Runde. Überraschtes Schweigen trat ein. Alle dachten über die Worte des Aurors nach. Er hatte recht. Snape hätte sie wahrscheinlich mit einer Handbewegung vernichten können. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Warum waren sie noch nicht zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen? Es war doch wirklich auffällig. „Also steht es fest oder?" fragte Tonks in die Stille. Die anderen nickten. Sie würden zu Azuael reisen.

„Ja ich denke schon. Selbst wenn es eine Falle ist wir können es uns nicht leisten einen Potenziellen Verbündeten zu verlieren. Wir Bewegen uns auch so schon auf gefährlichem Terrain. Aber wir sollten auch den anderen Plan nicht aus den Augen verlieren." Beantwortete Percy die Frage von Tonks. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Sie durften sich nicht nur auf diesen Lord konzentrieren sie mussten auch noch an dem anderen Plan Arbeiten. Harry Potter musste vorzeitig Emanzipiert werden um sein Erbe anzutreten.

„Richtig! Selbst wenn dieser Azuael uns unterstützt, niemand kennt ihn in der Zaubererwelt und wir brauchen auch Einfluss auf dem politische Parkett. Harry ist der einzige der dafür die nötige Macht hat, Vorausgesetzt er kann sein Erbe antreten." Sagte Tonks und bewies erneut das sie einen Messerschafen Verstand ihr eigen nannte.

Bevor einer der Anwesenden noch etwas sagen konnte hörten sie schreie von draußen. Eindeutig aus der Winkelgasse. „Was?" Fragte Meadows während er wie die anderen Aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zog, das klang gar nicht gut. Die Schreie wurden lauter. Man konnte jetzt auch Explosionen hören. Die anderen Gäste des Lokals sahen ängstlich zum Hintereingang des Tropfenden Kessels.

Die Auroren und Percy tauschten einen Blick. Das klang ganz nach einem Angriff. Alle Gedanken an graue Lords, Snapes, das Ministerium und Harry Potter verschwanden aus ihren Gedanken als sie auf die Hintertür zueilte. „Seid Vorsichtig!" ermahnte Tonks die anderen überflüssigerweise als sie den Hinterhof erreichten und sie den Eingang zu Winkelgasse öffnete.

Was sie dort sahen ließ sie einen Augenblick erstarren…

_Merlin Castle / Gästezimmer Remus_

Ich habe eine Schwester, eine Familie. Eine Schwester! Wie sie wohl aussieht? Hat sie Mums Augen, ist sie vielleicht auch so schön wie Mum? Was sie wohl mag, ob sie mich mag. Oder bekommt sie vielleicht Angst wenn sie mich sieht. Nein oder?

Hatte sie bisher ein gutes Leben? Eine liebende Familie, kann ich diese Familie kennen lernen? Können wir eine Familie sein?

Wieso kann ich mich nicht an sie erinnern? Gibt es noch einen Block auf meinem Gedächtnis? Wieso hat Dumbledore sie weg gebracht? Er hätte sie doch auch zu einer Waffe formen können. Oder ging das nicht?

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. All diese Fragen konnte er später klären, für den Augenblick war nur wichtig das er eine Schwester hatte und diese bald hier sein würde. Er zwang seine Gedanken wieder in geregelten Bahnen zu fließen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich dem besorgen Blicken von Remus und Severus gegenüber.

Alucard beobachtete ihn nur aufmerksam. Harry schenkte Remus uns Severus ein beruhigendes Lächeln und wandte sich dann Alucard zu. „Habe ich noch einen Block?" fragte er ruhig an den Vampir gewandt, dieser nickte leicht.

„Ja ich habe ihn nicht bemerkt als ich deine Magieblockaden entfernte. Sorry er ist sehr gut versteckt. Soll ich ihn entfernen oder machst du das selbst?" Antwortete Alucard. Harry sagte „Mach du es. Ich habe im Augenblick nicht die Konzentration dafür, wie du dir ja denken kannst." Alucard nickte seinem Schützling zu und erhob sich.

Er legte seine Hände an Harrys Schläfen und begann einige Worte zu Murmeln. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei und Harry ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel zurück sinken. Er war überwältigt. Er wurde regelrecht von Erinnerungen und Gefühlen überschwemmt.

Er erinnerte sich wie er zusammen mit Jean gekichert hatte als James sie knuddelte…erinnerte sich an die Tränen die er vergossen hatte als er das Spielzeug von Jean versehentlich kaputt gemacht hatte…hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter wie die sie in den Schlaf sang…Hörte wie seine Mutter James zusammenstauchte weil er sie auf einem Besenflug mitgenommen hatte…das Kichern von Jean…

Er spürte all dies und erkannte was ihm genommen wurde. Er und seine Schwester sie waren Zwillinge, er spürte sie wusste das sie lebte. Wut kochte in ihm hoch als er daran dachte was ihm Dumbledore alles genommen hatte. Seine Schwester, seine Freunde, seinen Paten und beinahe seinen Lebenswillen. Er würde dafür zahlen!

Harry sah wieder zu seinem Mentor „Alucard wer bringt Jean her, wer ist dieser Vampir?" Auch die anderen Anwesenden schien das zu interessieren. Remus und Severus sahen gespannt zu dem Vampir.

Remus hielt sogar den Atem an, nachdem er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte wusste er das er der Pate von Jean war. Er Verfluchte Dumbledore. Was hatte der Mann noch alles getan?

„Sie ist keine Gefahr, zumindest nicht für deine Schwester." Sagte Alucard ruhig. Harry nickte er hatte nichts anderes erwartet sonst hätte ALucard schon etwas gesagt. Ihm war jedoch klar das diese Worte nicht für ihn bestimmt waren. Er hörte wie Remus erleichtert die Luft ausstieß. Alucard fuhr fort. „Sie ist die Vertraute deiner Schwester, ein uralter und sehr mächtiger Vampir. Sie wurde nicht gebissen sondern geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von einem Vampir und einem Menschen." Erklärte Alucard weiter. Harry nickte, solche Vampire waren schon von Geburt an mächtig. Sofern sie überlebten, meistens war es jedoch so das die Kinder direkt nach der Geburt starben. Das geschah dadurch das sich die Menschlichen Anlagen gegen die der Vampire wehrte. Bei einer Verwandlung durch einen Biss ist das ähnlich, deshalb ist man nach der Verwandlung auch kurzzeitig ziemlich erledigt.

Doch im Körper eines neugeborenen ist die Sache etwas extremer. Die Vampir Anlagen sind immer stärker als die Rein Menschlichen. Bei Verwandlungen durch biss ist das kein Problem. Der Vampirteil übernimmt einfach den Körper. Bei einer Geburt ist es anders. Der Vampirteil wird dabei zu einer Vereinigung mit dem Menschlichen Teil gezwungen. Nur wehren sich die menschlichen Anteile dagegen. Der Schock über die plötzliche und erzwungene Veränderung tötet die meisten neu geborenen.

„Gut zu Wissen." Sagte Harry. Ein Mächtiger Vampir schütze also seine Schwester sehr beruhigend. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Tochter von einem Vampir und einen Menschen? Er blickte Alucard verdattert an. Dieser Lächelte leicht und nickte. Das war Harry Beweis genug. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf doch dann lachte er. Severus und Remus blickten verwirrt auf Harry.

„Das verspricht interessant zu werden." Meinte Harry. Alucard lachte leise. Remus sah zu Severus doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte auch keine Ahnung was das sollte.

Harry unterbrach sich. Er spürte wie sich zwei Personen näherten. Mit einem Gedanken stimmte er die Schutzzauber auf die beiden ein um ihnen Zugang zu gewähren. Nur er war dazu fähig. Mitten im Raum bildete sich Nebel und begann sich zu einer Person zu formen.

Remus und Severus sogen erschrocken die Luft ein. Harry warf den beiden einen beruhigenden Blick zu bevor er sich auf die junge Frau konzentrierte, Harry schüttelte innerlich den Kopf jung war diese Frau nicht. Ihr Körper sah vielleicht so aus doch diese blauen Augen hatten schon Jahrhunderte gesehen.

Die Frau musterte die im Raum Anwesenden mit einem kalten Blick. Kurz verweilten ihre Augen auf Alucard der sie amüsiert musterte. Remus uns Severus schluckten dieser Blick war Angsteinflößend.

Als ihr Blick auf Harry viel wirkte sie leicht überrascht. Harry sah sie mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen an. /Diesen Blick hat sie von ihrem Vater/ Dachte Harry.

Doch jetzt bemerkte er das die Vampirin jemanden im Arm hatte. Harry erkannte schwarzen Harre und ein wunderschönes Gesicht, das Gesicht seiner Mutter. Er sprang auf die Füße und eilte auf die beiden zu. Er spürte einen kurzen Wiederstand als er sich den beiden näherte doch er räumte das Hindernis ohne darüber Nachzudenken aus dem Weg.

Er bemerkte den geschockte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Vampirin deren Namen er noch nicht kannte nicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm er Jean aus ihren Armen und trug sie zum Bett. Sie war wunderschön, sie war genauso wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf das Bett und Strich ihr Gedankenverloren eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.

Alucard beobachtete Amüsiert wie seine Tochter geschockt zu Harry starrte „Ist irgendetwas Seras?" fragte er die Vampirin, sein einziges Kind. Er erinnerte sich noch heute gerne an ihre Mutter. Die einzige Frau die es geschafft hatte sein Herz zu erweichen.

Seras starrte ihren Vater und fasste sich wieder. „Nein Vater, es ist nur sehr lange her das jemand es geschafft hat meine Barriere zu durchbrechen." Sagte sie milde und ging auf die anderen Anwesenden zu. Remus und Severus blickten sie mit großen Augen an. Vater?!! Schoss es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ sich Seras auf einen Sessel fallen und musterte die Remus und Severus mit einem intensiven Blick. „Wieso seid ihr hier?" Fragte sie gefährlich. Bevor die beiden überhaupt auf die Frage reagieren konnten sagte eine kalte Stimme „Sie sind meine Gäste und Freunde! Hast du ein Problem damit?" Fragte Harry der sich vom Bett erhoben hatte und die Vampirin mit kühlen Blick fixierte.

Seras spürte seit Jahrhunderten das erste Mal so etwas wie Unbehagen. Der Blick dieser Augen war unglaublich. Und die Macht des Mannes vor ihr einfach überwältigend. Dies musste der Auserwählte sein. Sie war beeindruckt „Nein!" Antwortete sie schlicht. Sie bemerkte den Amüsierten Blick ihres Vaters, der einzige im Raum der noch mehr Macht ausstrahlte als der Junge am Bett.

Harry nickte „Gut. Ich möchte keinen Streit mit der Vertrauten meiner Schwester." Harry kam zu ihnen und setzte sich zu Severus auf die Couch da Seras seinen Sessel beansprucht hatte.

„Schön. Du bist also Seras, die Tochter von Alucard." Seras nickte. „Danke das du meine Schwester her gebracht hast. Wie lange wird sie schlafen?" Fragte er.

Seras war erstaunt. Er hatte gemerkt das sie, das Mädchen in Schlaf versetzt hatte. Beeindruckend!

„Noch ungefähr zwei Stunden. Du bist wie ich annehme der neue Lord und der Vertraute meines Vaters?" Harry nickte nur. Er wollte gerade Antworten als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Dämonenritter eintrat.

„Verzeiht die Störung mein Herr. Aber ihr wolltet informiert werden wenn sich Voldemorts Anhänger rühren." Harry sprang auf die Füße. Er hatte von dem Angriff auf Birmingham gehört, leider zu spät seit dem ließ er die Zaubererwelt genauer überwachen. So ein Massaker würde er sicherlich nicht mehr zulassen.

„Wo?" Fragte er schlicht. „In der Winkelgasse." Harry nickte und wandte sich den anderen zu. Er sagte mit ruhiger Stimme „Seras ich würde mich freuen wenn wir uns später noch mal unterhalten könnten. Severus nimm fünf Ritter und fünf Nightmares und geh in die Winkelgasse, es wird Zeit das die Welt erfährt das die grauen Lords erwacht sind. Ich folge euch zusammen mit Aglan!" Severus erhob sich und verschwand gemeinsam mit dem Ritter. Harry warf noch einen Blick auf seine Schwester die friedlich schlief.

Er bedauerte es sie nun schon verlassen zu müssen. Doch es wurde Zeit Voldemort in seine Schranken zu weisen und Dumbledore eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Alucard?" Der Vampir sagte „Ich achte auf sie, ich werde ihr alles erklären wenn sie erwacht und du solltest nicht da sein." Harry nickte dankbar dann wandte er sich an Seras uns Remus. „Remus würdest du mir bitte den gefallen tun und auf Ginny und Hermine aufpassen, Dobby wird dir den weg zeigen." Der Werwolf nickte und erhob sich.

Dobby erschien und zeigte Remus den weg. Harry war erleichtert er wollte weder seine Schwester noch die beiden jungen Frauen alleine zurücklassen. Vor allem nicht Ginny und Hermine die beiden sind noch so verängstigt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Seras „Nun Seras was würdest du gerne tun?" Fragte er die Vampirin. Diese schmunzelte, der Junge gefiel ihr. „Ich würde dich nur zu gerne mal in Aktion sehen. Vielleicht auch selber etwas spaß haben."

Harry schüttelte Lachend den Kopf. /Ganz der Vater!/ dachte er. „Gut dann lass uns gehen. Vielleicht können wir uns dabei gleich etwas besser kennen lernen." Meinte Harry, Seras nickte und nahm die Hand die ihr Harry galant entgegenstreckte. „Zeit für ein bisschen Spaß." Sagte er mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden.

Alucard lächelte. /Das wird sehr interessant./ Dachte er. Er kannte seine Tochter, sie würde gewiss nicht nur zusehen.

_Winkelgasse_

…panisch rannten die Menschen durcheinander. Sie konnten die schreie nun noch lauter hören. Dutzende Menschen lagen am Boden und wanden sich unter schmerzen. Sie sahen wie zwei Todesser ein kleines Kind mit dem Crucio belegten, ein dritter hielt eine Frau fest wahrscheinlich die Mutter.

Tonks wurde übel als sie mit ansehen musste wie zwei Hexen von mehreren Schnittflüche in Stücke gerissen wurden. Es waren mindestens fünfzig Todesser. Scheinbar gab es keinen Organisierten widerstand. Mann konnte nur vereinzelte Zauberer und Hexen sehen die versuchten sich gegen die Todesser zu wehren. Doch diese wurden schnell in die Enge getrieben.

Der größte Teil der Besucher versuchte zu fliehen. Einige hielten auf sie zu und versuchten zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen, sie schafften nicht einmal die halbe Strecke bevor sie von Avadas niedergestreckt wurden.

Die ersten Flüche wurden auf Tonks und die anderen drei geschleudert das riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Meadows und O'Brien wichen nach rechts aus und suchten sich Deckung hinter einer Umgestürzten Bank. Sie begannen das Feuer der Todesser zu erwidern. Währenddessen verschanzten sich Percy und Tonks hinter einigen Mülltonnen. Sie nahmen die Todesser ebenfalles unter Beschuss. Ohne sich abzusprechen versuchten sie die auszuschalten die das Kind folterten. Doch kein Fluch drang durch. Hinter ihnen öffnete sich das Tor zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Entsetzte sahen sie zehn weitere Todesser herauskommen. Plötzlich gerieten die vier von zwei Seiten unter Beschuss. So gut es ging verteidigten sie sich. Percy schrie gequälte auf als ein Fluch seinen Schild durchbrach und ihm den Zauberstab Arm zerschmetterte.

Tonks zog ihn aus der Schussbahn und schoss in schneller Folge Flüche auf die Angreifer ab. Sie traf zwei der Todesser mit Schockzaubern doch vier neue nahmen ihre Plätze ein.

In den nächsten Minuten war Tonks nur noch damit beschäftigt sich zu verteidigen. Immer mehr Flüche prasselten auf ihre Deckung ein.

Sie blutete schon aus mehreren tiefen Wunden, doch sie gab nicht auf. Aber ihre Lage war aussichtslos. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Meadows und O'Brien beide standen nach. Aber auch sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr zu Anzugreifen.

Fluch auf Fluch traf die Deckung der beiden. Percy stöhnte neben ihr. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu Zaubern. Sein Zauberstab war ihm entglitten als der Fluch seinen Arm traf, leider war er genau zu den Todessern gerollt die ihn schnell zerbrochen hatte.

Tonks büßte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit sofort. Schnell hintereinander trafen sie ein Reduktor und ein Expelliarmus. Sie wurde gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücke geschleudert und der Zauberstab flog einem der Todesser zu. „Wir haben sie!" rief der Todesser.

Tonks konnte sehen das auch Meadows und O'Brien entwaffnet wurden sind. Aber sie konnte nicht mehr darüber Nachdenken im nächsten Augenblick bestand ihre Welt nur noch aus Schmerz. Am Rande hörte sie das Gelächter der Todesser.

Der Fluch wurde nach einigen Minuten aufgehoben, die junge Aurorin lag schwer atmend am Boden. „Sie ist ein Metamophmagus, wir können sicher noch viel spaß mit ihr haben!" sagte einer der Todesser mit schmieriger Stimme. Tonks erbleichte.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hörte wie die Todesser lachten, sie erkannte das sie nicht einfach sterben würde. Ihr wurde übel bei dem Gedanken was diese Kerle mit ihr tun würden.

Bevor sie noch irgendwie reagieren konnte traf sie ein Fesselfluch. Sie wurde brutal hochgerissen und gegen die Wand geworfen. „Genieß die Show kleines!" sagte einer der Todesser, die anderen Lachten.

Tonks war einen Moment verwirrt doch dann erinnerte sie sich wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen wie die Schweine Percy, Meadows und O'Brien folterten. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Augen schließen um die Gequälten Gesichter der Männer nicht sehen zu müssen, konnte sich nicht die Ohren zuhalten um die Schrei nicht hören zu müssen.

Es waren auch noch andere Schrei zu hören. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie zwei Todesser einer jungen Frau die Kleider vom leib rissen. Sie wollte das nicht sehen, doch hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Sie wusste das sie ein ähnliches Schicksal erwartete. /Warum kommt keine Hilfe?/ Fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Sie sah das Meadows, O'Brien und Percy sich nicht mehr rührten. Die Körper der drei zierten unzählige Wunden.

/Hilfe irgendwer, wir brauchen Hilfe/ Sie hörte die panischen Schrei der Frau als sich einer der Todesser über sie beugte. In diesem Moment bohrte sich eine Klinge durch den Rücken des Schweins. Tonks konnte es nicht fassen.

Neben der Frau erschien ein Mann, er zog das Schwert aus dem Rücken des Todessers und enthauptete den zweiten in der gleichen Bewegung.

Tonks verstand brauchte einen Augenblick um zu erkennen das dies kein normaler Mann war. Es war ein Dämonenritter. Er trug einen Schwarzen Kampfanzug und ein Blutroter Umhang viel ihm über die Schulter. Seine Augen fixierten die Todesser. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang er. Er bewegte sich so schnell das dass Menschliche Auge kaum folgen konnte. Die Todesser schüttelten ihre Überraschung ab und deckten den Ritter mit Flüchen ein.

Doch nichts schien ihn aufhalten zu können. Er landete zwischen fünf der Todesser, mit einer Bewegung die Tonks nicht einmal sah enthauptete er alle fünf.

Sie spürte plötzlich zwei kräftige Arme die sie hochzogen und hörte die schmierige Stimme von vorhin sagen „Ich denke wir verschwinden meine Schöne." Er lachte gehässig. Tonks versuchte gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen um sich irgendwie zu wehren. Sie wusste nicht woher der Ritter kam, doch er wollte ihnen anscheinend helfen sie musste nur noch etwas durchhalten.

Der Todesser schlug ihr auf den Hintern und sagte „Dann lass uns mal verschwinden meine Schöne." Er drehte sich mit Tonks auf der Schulter herum, sie sah eine silberne Hand und wusste plötzlich mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.

Wurmschwanz. Verräter von Lily und James und des Lichtes. Speichellecker von Voldemort. Doch bevor der Bastard auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, erschienen vier weitere Dämonen Ritter und drangen von der anderen Seite auf die Todesser ein. Wurmschwanz gab ein wütendes schnauben von sich.

Er konnte weder vor noch zurück. Er warf Tonks wieder auf den Boden und zog einen Gegenstand aus der Tasche. Er grinste. Tonks vermutete einen Portschlüssel. Er wollte wieder nach Tonks greifen. Wich aber entsetzt zurück als aus dem nicht eine Kreatur mit schwarzer Haut und Glühenden Grünen Augen zwischen ihm und Tonks auftauchte. Ein Realnightmare. Sie waren nur eine Legende.

Wurmschwanz begann Fluch auf Fluch gegen das Wesen zu senden doch nichts half. Panisch griff die feige Ratte nach dem Portschlüssel doch die Kreatur packte seine Hand und zermalmte sie. Mit unglaublicher Kraft schleuderte das Wesen ihn von sich. Der Verräter schlug hart auf den Boden in einigen Metern Entfernung

Tonks bemerkt das die Ganzkörperklammer von ihr abgefallen war und stand zögernd auf. Das erste was sie bemerkte war das die Todesser sich in einem verzweifelten Kampf gegen die Dämonenritter befanden. Trotz ihrer Zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit wurden sie immer mehr in die Ecke gedrängt. Die Dämonenritter metzelten sie Gnadenlos nieder.

Sie waren unglaublich schnell. Gleichzeitig schien das Gerücht war zu sein das sie gegen die meisten Flüche immun waren.

Sie suchte nach Percy, Samueal und Michael und stellte erleichtert fest das sie am Ran des Kampfes lagen. Bei ihnen standen vie Realnightmares. Scheinbar bewachten sie die drei. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das auch vor ihr immer noch ein Nightmare stand.

Immer wieder wehrte er Flüche ab die in ihre Richtung gingen, ansonsten hielten sich die Kreaturen aus dem geschehen raus. Sie verstand das nicht.

„Nun Tonks, wie geht es?" Fragte eine Stimme neben ihr, erschrocken wirbelte die Aurorin herum. Instinktiv Griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Doch den hatte sie verloren. Sie entspannte sich als sie erkannte wer da neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Snape.

„Snape was?" Doch der Mann hob die Hand und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Kampf zu. Obwohl es eigentliche kein Kampf sonder eher ein Gemetzel war. „Es reicht!" Rief er mit lauter Stimme. Die Dämonenritter hielten sofort inne und entfernen sich von den Todessern. Sie bildeten einen Lockere Kreis um die Anhänger des dunklen Lords.

Sie schienen zu warten Tonks sah das einige der Todesser versuchten Portschlüssel zu aktivieren. Doch sie schienen nicht zu funktionieren. „Wer seid ihr rief?" Rief einer der Bastarde. Er konnte die Angst nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Sie sind meine Anhänger!" Rief eine grollende Stimme. Alle hielten den Atem an als ein Gigantischer schwarzer Drache vor ihnen Landete. Die Dämonenritter verneigten sich vor dem Majestätischen Lebewesen. Die Todesser zitterten.

Auch Tonks warf dem Drachen ängstliche Blicke zu. Doch Snape sagte ruhig „Keine Angst er gehört zu uns und wird euch nichts tun."

Vor dem Drachen erschienen zwei Personen. Tonks keuchte entsetzt auf als sie die Macht der beiden fühlte. Es war unglaublich…


	16. Eine Nachricht für Dumbledore

**14. Eine Nachricht für Dumbledore**

_Merlin Castle / Wohnzimmer (eins davon)_

Harry saß auf der Couch in dem prächtigen Raum und starrte in den Kamin es war jetzt drei Stunden her seit er die Todesser in der Winkelgasse zurückgeschlagen hatte und seine Nachricht an Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund als er sich Ereignisse noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief.

_Rückblick_

Harry betrachtete angewidert die Todesser die von seinen Rittern in die Enge getrieben worden sind. Wie er es erwartet hatte zitterten die meisten von ihnen vor Angst. /Jämmerliche Feiglinge/ Dachte er. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und verweilte für wenige Sekunden bei seinen Nightmares die Meadows, O'Brien und Percy schützten. Er war überrascht gewesen das Percy zu den Menschen gehörte die anfingen zu denken. Sein Respekt für den jungen Mann war erheblich gestiegen als Severus ihm das Mitteilte. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen sich noch einmal ausführlich Percy zu unterhalten. Er wollte sicher gehen das der Sinneswandel ehrlich war und nicht nur ein Schachzug. Als er ihn jetzt so da liegen sah glaubte er nicht das solch ein Gespräch noch von Nöten war.

Er seufzte leise und ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern. Er sah Tonks die bei Severus stand und ihn wie die anderen Zauberer auch anstarrte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Bewunderung. Es war die art von Blick die er nicht leiden konnte. Er hasste es bewundert zu werden, aber damit konnte er umgehen. Doch Angst gefiel ihm noch weniger zumindest bei den Menschen die er als seine Freunde betrachtete. Ein ungeduldiges Schnauben von Aglan holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er war dem Königsdrachen einen amüsierte Blick zu. Man sollte meinen das man in 10000 Jahren lernt Geduld zu haben.

Aglan hatte keine, das wusste Harry. Das glatte Gegenteil war Seras die ruhig an seiner Seite stand. Ihr Blick war auf die Todesser gerichtet. Er warf einen Blick in ihre Augen und konnte nur kalte Berechnung und eine gewisse Vorfreude erkennen. Sie war nicht ungeduldig. Sie war ruhig, wartete auf den Moment um zu explodieren.

Harry gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Er musterte noch einmal die Todesser bevor er sich an Severus und seine Ritter wandte. „Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe meine Freunde. Doch nun geht und erholt euch." Sagte er mit fester Stimme. Die 10 Dämonenritter und Severus verneigten sich leicht in seine Richtung und verschwanden. Tonks warf ihm einen schockierten Blick zu. Harry achtete sich auf sie sondern wand sich den Todessern zu. Sie schienen plötzlich sehr viel mutiger zu werden den einer rief „Wer bist du? Das du es wagst dich dem dunklen Lord zu widersetzen?" Seine Stimme klang überheblich. Aber es war niemand den er kannte. Harry ignorierte den Todesser.

Allerdings schien Aglan andere Pläne zu haben. Eine Stichflamme schoss auf den Todesser zu und verbrannte ihn binnen Sekunden zu Asche. Ein durchdringender Geruch nach verbrannten Fleisch breitete sich in der Gasse aus. Einige der Todesser und auch Tonks würgten. Harry blickte nur kalt in die Runde. „Wer ich bin? Nun ich bin der Feldherr des Blutes! Ich zittere vor keinem dunklen Lord ich fürchte keinen Zauberer der nicht mal zu seinem Namen steht."

Harrys stimme war ruhig und tödlich. Seine Macht breitete sich in Gasse aus und jeder Anwesende außer Harrys vertrauten hielt den Atem an.

Scheinbar nachdenklich kratze Harry sich am Kinn und bewegte sich auf die Todesser zu. Unwillkürlich traten sie zurück. Doch der junge Lord würdigte sie keines Blickes. Fünf der dunklen Zauberer nutzten die Gelegenheit und riefen AVADA KEDAVRA. Die grünen Lichtstrahlen schossen auf Harry zu.

Tonks ah mit geweitete Augen zu wie fünf Todesflüche auf den Mann zuflogen. Doch die Flüche erreichten ihn nicht. Wie aus dem nichts erschien die Frau in der Flugbahn der Flüche und fing diese ab. Sie lachte und stürzte sich auf die Todesser dies gewagt hatten den Mann anzugreifen der sich selbst als den Feldherren des Blutes bezeichnete.

Tonks verlor den Kampf gegen die Übelkeit, wie auch viele der ach so starken Todesser. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und Erbrach alles was sie heute schon Gegessen hatte. Trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick einfach nicht von der Vampirin lassen die einen Todesser nach dem anderen in Stücke riss. Sie beschränkte sich nicht auf die Angreifer. Immer mehr Leichen säumten ihren weg. Kein Fluch egal welcher Art schien die Frau aufhalten zu können. Tonks würgte erneut als sie beobachtete wie die Frau einem Todesser genüsslich einen Finger nach dem anderen heraus riss. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis sie den Mann erlöste und ihm die Kehle heraus riss.

Sie ließ ihn in seinem Todeskampf liegen und wandte sich dem nächsten Todesser zu. Tonks war sich sicher das die dunklen Zauberer bereits geflohen wären wenn sie gekonnt hätten. Aber sie wurden von dem mächtigen Drachen und einigen neu hinzu gekommenen Realnightmares daran gehindert.

„Geht es wieder Tonks?" Fragte eine ruhige Stimme die ihr vage bekannt vorkam. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick der in Blut getauchten Rachegöttin die unter den Todessern wütete los und blickte auf. Vor ihr stand der Mann mit dem roten Mantel und der Aura die sie beinahe zu erschlagen drohte. Er lächelte leicht und reichte Tonks eine Hand. Zögernd ergriff die Aurorin die Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick zurück zu den Todessern. Mittlerweile wanden sich fünf weitere im Todeskampf am Boden.

„Das ist grausam." Hauchte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Auch wenn die Todesser Bastarde waren das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie zuckte zurück als plötzlich eine Welle des Zorns über sie schwappte. „Grausam? Was denkst du was Birmingham war? Ein nettes Picknick? Ein Freundlicher Besuch?" Tonks zuckte erneut zusammen. Der Fremde hatte recht. „Natürlich nicht, aber…" setzte sie an. Wurde aber sogleich wieder unterbrochen. „Sie tötet gezielt falls es dich beruhigt. Alle die dort sterben waren in Birmingham. Ich war damals nicht schnell genug das passiert nicht noch mal." Fügte er kalt hinzu.

Tonks richtete ihren Blick wieder darauf was die Vampir Frau tat. Jetzt sah sie das sie sich gezielt bestimmte Todesser griff. Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen musste sie feststellen das ihr die Verstümmelungen der Todesser plötzlich viel weniger ausmachten. Nein jetzt fand sie es sogar befriedigen die Schweine sterben zu sehen. Sie hatte viele Freunde in Birmingham gehabt.

„Es ist genug Seras." Drang wieder die sanfte Stimme in ihre Gedanken. Überrascht registrierte Tonks das die Vampirfrau sofort aufhörte. Sie ließ den Todesser fallen dem sie das Herz bereits zur hälfte aus der Brust gerissen hatte und kam zu Tonks entsetzen auf die beiden zu. „Spielverderber" grummelte sie. Was den Fremden Mann zum lachen brachte.

„Ihr wurdest gewarnt!" rief er an die noch überlebenden Todesser gewandt. Es waren keine 20 mehr. „Sagt eurem Meister das sein Ende nahe ist. Ich werde seine Existenz auf diesem Planeten bald beenden. Und jeder der dann noch auf seiner Seite steht wird mit ihm Enden." Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten so kalt das einige Todesser sich in die Hosen machten. Wenn sie es nicht schon bei Seras kleinem Massaker getan hatten.

„Ihr könnte gehen. Wenn euer Meister fragt sagt ihm Azuael hat sich in den Kampf eingemischt. Die grauen Lords sind erwacht und werden sein Ende bedeuten." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er die Antiportschlüssel und Antiapparierwälle fallen. Tonks starrte den Mann neben sich mit großen Augen an. Das war Azuael/Oh Gott/ Dachte Tonks.

Der graue Lord wandte sich der Leichenblassen Tonks zu. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er Griff ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf und sagte „Es wird mir ein vergnügen sein sie in meinem Heim Willkommen zu heißen Madam." Er ließ ihre Hand los und sein Blick schweifte über das Schlachtfeld. Einen Moment ruhten seine Augen auf den drei immer noch Bewusstlosen Männern. „Wir sollten das Treffen auf Morgen verschieben. Die Herren brauchen sicher eine Weile um sich zu erholen." Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Tonks und sie auch Madam." Tonks nickte. Sie war im Moment nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Doch ein Gedanke hatte sich in ihrem Gehirn fest gesetzt /Niemals werde ich mir diesen Mann zum Feind machen/ Als ihr blick auf die Frau an Azuaels Seite viel fügte sie hinzu /und sie bestimmt auch nicht/

Es gab mehrere Apparationsgeräusche. Der Orden des Phönix war aufgetaucht. Tonks wollte zu ihnen eilen. Aber sie wurde von Seras fest gehalten. Sie blickte in diese blauen Augen und verlor sich beinahe darin. Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich vollständig verloren wenn der Vampir das gewollte hätte. „Sie sollte hier bleiben, es wird da drüben gleich äußerst unangenehm." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Tonks wandte ihren Blick mit Mühe von den strahlenden Augen ab, deren Blick so viel mehr Intensität hatte der die Augen von Sterblichen. Sie beobachtete wie sich Azuael der Gruppe von 12 Ordenskämpfern näherte. Sie fragte sich was sich Dumbledore dabei dachte nur 12 Mitglieder her zu schicken. Das war Wahnsinn. Hier gab es 70 Todesser, die Ordensleute wären einfach nieder gemacht worden. Alle Gedanken an Dumbledore verschwanden vorläufig aus ihrem Kopf als der Lord zu sprechen begann.

„Der Orden des Phönix wie ich annehme?" Fragte der graue Lord sanft. Er blickte den geschockten Ordensmitgliedern kalt lächelnd entgegen. Seine Augen waren absolut Emotionslos.

Es dauerte einige Zeit ehe sich die Ordensmitglieder weit genug gefangen hatte um auf die Frage des Fremden zu reagieren. Sie waren alle geschockt. Sie waren hierher gekommen weil sie von einem Angriff der Todesser erfahren hatte. Doch was sie sahen schockte sie mehr als es die Todesser könnten. Dutzende schrecklich zugerichtete Leichen in Todesserroben verteilten sich auf der Straße. Ein Drache neben dem ein Hornschwanz wie ein Baby gewirkt hätte stand ihnen Gegenüber und jetzt taucht dieser Fremde auf der eine Macht ausstrahlte die sie fast erdrückte.

Mad Eye Moody fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und knurrte „Ja der sind wir und wer sind sie?" Fragte er und hob seinen Zauberstab ein Stück. Der Fremde lächelte leicht. „Mein Name ist Azuael ihr habt eine Botschaft von mir erhalten wenn ich nicht irre." Erwiderte er sanft. Jetzt hoben sich auch die Stäbe der anderen. Charlie Weasley fauchte „Du warst das mit meinem Bruder?" Azuael schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte den Mitgliedern des Ordens den Rücken zu und schritt Langsam auf den schwarzen Drachen zu. „Nein es war einer meiner Freunde. Du wirst es bald verstehen Charlie." Sagte er milde. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich wieder den nun verwirrten Zauberern zu.

„Ihr denkt ihr dient dem Licht? Nun glaubt was ihr wollt." Sein Blick ging Richtung Himmel. „Ich denke es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Sagte eurem Anführer, das ich weis was und wer er ist. Ich kenne auch die Geschichte von Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und natürlich Ronald Weasley." Seines Stimme war bei dem letzten Namen gefährlich kalt geworden. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren löste er sich in nichts auf. Auch Seras verschwand. Der Drache schickte eine Stichflamme über die Köpfe des Ordens. Unwillkürlich duckten sie sich. Dann spannte er seine mächtigen Schwingen und flog mit einem Schauerlichen Brüllen davon

_Rückblick Ende_

Harry wurde durch ein dezentes Hüsteln in die Realität zurück geholt. Remus hatte das Zimmer betreten, seine Miene sagte Harry das etwas passiert war. Er seufzte und richtete sich ein Stück auf. Er gab dem Werwolf mit einer Geste zu Verstehen das er sich setzen sollte und rief einen der Hauselfen um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu bringen.

„Was ist los Remus?" fragte er sanft und musterte sein Gegenüber. Er konnte die Besorgnis im Blick des Mannes lesen. Remus seufzte leise und sagte „Es sind Hermine und Ginny. Sie schlafen zwar noch doch sie haben panische Angst ich kann es riechen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. Das hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Seine Zauber sollten ihn warnen wenn die beiden Alpträume hatten. Natürlich schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, würden seine Zauber nicht reagieren wenn die beiden nicht Träumten sondern einfach nur Angst hatte. Er trat sich selbst Mental für diese Nachlässigkeit in den Hintern.

„Ich werde zu ihnen gehen. Meine Anwesenheit beruhigt die beiden." Seufzte er und wollte sich erheben. Doch der Werwolf hielt ihn auf. „Du kannst nicht immer bei ihnen sein. Wir müssen eine Lösung finden. Die beiden haben schreckliches erlebt, aber das weiß du wahrscheinlich besser als ich." Harry ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurück gleiten und wartete darauf das der Mann weiter sprach. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben.

Nach einer langen Pause begann er erneut zu sprechen „Ich habe darüber nach Gedacht du hast selbst gesagt das du Jahre gebraucht hast um über na ja deine Vergangenheit hinweg zu kommen." Die Augen von Remus füllten sich mit Trauer doch er sprach mit fester Stimme weiter. „Hermine und Ginny haben keine Jahre Harry. So hart es erscheint sie müssen das ganze schneller verarbeiten. Nur werden sie es nicht schaffen und wir können sie nicht in die Vergangenheit schicken wie dich. Zumindest hat mir das Andariel gesagt." Harry nickte. Er hatte schon über das Problem nachgedacht. Er wollte nicht das die beiden Leiden, doch er wusste das sie sich besser früher als später mit dem ‚Problem' auseinander setzten. Er wusste auch das sie keine Jahre Zeit hatten um die nötige Kraft zu sammeln. Leider.

Er verstand aber noch immer nicht worauf Remus hinaus wollte. Diese ganzen Fakten kannte er schon. „Remus was willst du sagen?" Fragte er ihn direkt. Remus schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Ich habe wie gesagt mit Andariel gesprochen. Ein sehr guter Gesprächspartner übrigens." Der Lord hob nur eine Augenbraue als Remus erneut vom Thema abkam, der Werwolf seufzte. „Es gibt ein Ritual." Harry richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich das Ritual des geteilten Leids. Verdammt das hatte ich vergessen." Harry umarmte den Verblüfften Remus und richtete sich auf. Er hatte eine Lösung gefunden wie er Ginny und Hermine helfen konnte. Wirklich helfen. Es würde immer noch Schmerzhaft für die beiden Mädchen sein, doch so konnten sie es durchstehen. „Harry du weißt das dieses Ritual dich in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte? Deshalb wollte eigentlich ich es durchführen." Einen Augenblick war es Still im Raum die grünen Augen Harrys trafen auf die braunen von Remus. Ein entschlossenes Funkeln war in Harrys Blick zu sehen. Der Werwolf kannte diesen Blick. Harry würde nicht zulassen das jemand anderes als er selbst das Ritual durchführte. Das war eine von Harry größten stärken und auch gleichzeitig größten Schwächen. Sein Rettet Menschen Tick.

„Ich werde es tun Remus. Nur ich darüber werde ich nicht Diskutieren." Stellte der junge Lord klar. Remus nickte geschlagen. Er hatte einen guten Grund gehabt warum er Harry das Ritual nicht durchführen lassen wollte. Doch das war nun nebensächlich niemand würde den Jungen Mann jetzt noch davon abbringen.


	17. Fawkes

AN: Hallo Freunde! Nach langer einer langen Pause gibt es endlich wieder ein neues Chap für die Grauen Lords. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die lange warte zeit. Ab jetzt versuche ich wieder Wöchentlich ein Update zu bringen. 

An dieser Stelle dann auch mal ein Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer.

Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen ein Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin Iluna! So genug gelabert hier kommt das neue Chap:

**15. Fawkes** Hogwarts / Büro des Schulleiters 

Frustriert warf Dumbledore den Bericht den er gerade las auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schwirrten ihm die gleichen Fragen durch den Kopf. Wer sind die grauen Lords? Wer ist Azuael? War er es der ins Hauptquartier eingedrungen ist? Wie hat er die Schutzzauber überwunden? Könnte er ihn für seine Seite gewinnen oder müsste er ihn vernichten? Wahrscheinlich müsste er ihn vernichten wenn er die jüngsten Ereignisse bedachte.

Der alte Direktor stand auf und begann unruhig im Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Der Tag heute war nicht besser als der letzte. Im Gegenteil. Vor wenigen Minuten war Alastor Moody hier und hatte ihm von dem Angriff auf die Winklegasse berichtet. Es war nicht die Tatsache des Angriffs selbst gewesen die ihn schockiert hatte nein, er hatte natürlich davon gewusst und auch gleich versucht seinen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen. Nein das hatte ihn nicht erschreckt. Seufzend lies er sich auf seinen Stuhl gleiten und rief sich das Gespräch noch einmal in Erinnerung.

Rückblick 

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und dacht über die jüngsten Ereignisse nach. Der Angriff auf den jungen Weasley der eine so gute Marionette war. Die Flucht bzw. die Befreiung von Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley. Das alles hatte nicht zu seinem Plan gehört. Er brauchte beide um Harry zu kontrollieren, nun ja eigentlich braucht er nur Hermine aber die junge Weasley war auch nützlich. Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen. Das war nicht gut, dann auch noch der unbekannte Vampir. Das war eigentlich seine größte Sorge bisher. Jemand neues war in den Krieg eingetreten und er hatte keine Ahnung wer es war. Er hatte alle seine Bücher überprüft doch nicht einen Hinweis auf die grauen Lords oder diesen Azuael gefunden.

Er schob die Gedanken an die grauen Lords erst mal nach hinten, bisher hatten sie seine Pläne zwar gestört doch nicht ernsthaft. Harry war wie er wusste noch immer wo er sein sollte und selbst wenn die Granger oder die Weasley an die Öffentlichkeit gehen würden so war er sich doch sicher, dass er die ganze Sache abstreiten konnte. Schließlich war er Albus Dumbledore. Seine Gedanken richteten sich nun auf den Angriff der in diesem Augenblick auf die Winkelgasse verübt wurde. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als er daran dachte.

/Ich denke ich sollte Tom dafür danken/ überlegte er amüsiert. Er hatte zwölf Ordenskämpfer in die Gasse gesandt, vier seiner loyalen Anhänger und acht mittlerweile störende Ordensmitglieder. Er wusste, dass sie dort einer erheblichen Übermacht begegnen würden. Doch das war ihm nur recht, seine loyalen Anhänger würden dafür sorgen, dass die Todesser die Störfaktoren beseitigten. Plötzlich züngelten grüne Flammen in seinem Kamin, schnell setzte er die Maske des leicht senilen aber gutherzigen Schulleiters auf und wandte seinen Blick den Flammen zu. Er hatte mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen als er den Kopf von Alastor Moody in den Flammen erkannte.

„Albus kann ich kurz durchkommen?" fragte der alte Auror. Dumbledore lächelte freundlich und nickte.

„Natürlich Alastor." Eine Minute später stand der ehemalige Auror in seinem Büro und klopfte sich die Asche von seiner Kleidung. Dumbledore bedauerte es ein wenig das Moody nicht zu seinen Vertrauten gehörte, der Mann wäre definitiv nützlich für seine Pläne gewesen. Doch Moody war in seinen dummen Idealen von Gerechtigkeit gefangen. Innerlich schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf, diese Ideale waren schon vor langer Zeit unwichtig geworden. Äußerlich lächelnd deutete er dem anderen Mann an sich zu setzen.

„Nun Alastor wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen?" fragte er freundlich. Er fragte sich noch immer wieso Moody noch am leben war. Die Übermacht war selbst für den erfahrenen Ex-Auroren zu groß gewesen, wie also hatte er es geschafft zu entkommen?

„Kampf? Das war kein Kampf Albus das war ein Gemetzel, fünfzig Todesser. Fünfzig Albus!" Sagte Moody aufgebracht. Dumbledore blickte scheinbar schockiert auf den Mann vor sich. Mit schwacher Stimme fragte er.

„Fünfzig? Oh mein Gott!" Moody nickte dazu nur. Dumbledore gratulierte sich zu seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, es war so einfach die Menschen zu manipulieren. Also war der Kampf wohl zum Großteil in seinem Sinne ausgegangen. Er konnte sich nur mit mühe ein Lächeln verkneifen, das Moody entkommen war ist gewiss ungünstig doch nicht weiter tragisch. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanke gerissen als Mad Eye fortfuhr.

„JA verdammt, fünfzig Todesser. Sie wurden regelrecht Niedergemetzelt! Ich habe noch nie so ein Blutbad gesehen. Es war…" Mad Eye brach ab, er schien noch immer Geschockt von dem Anblick der sich ihm geboten hatte. Doch das war nichts gegen Dumbledores Überraschung.

/Tot? Sie waren tot, die Todesser waren tot? Aber wie? Das war doch unmöglich!/ dachte der Direktor schockiert. Es war einfach unmöglich, wer hatte das vollbracht. Das Ministerium hatte gewiss keinen Finger gerührt. Leise, nicht sicher ob er die Antwort hören wollte fragte er.

„Wie ist das geschehen?" Zu seinem Glück schien Moody die Blässe in seinem Gesicht auf die Tatsache zu schieben das fünfzig Todesser niedergemetzelt worden sind.

„Ganz einfach unser Briefe Schreiber hat sich gezeigt." Knurrte Moody. Dumbledore bedeutete ihm weiter zu erzählen er war im Augenblick nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton zu sagen.

„Wir sind dort angekommen und wollten uns natürlich direkt in den Kampf stürzen. Doch das war nicht mehr nötig. Wir apparierten mitten in einen See von Blut, Albus die ganze Straße stand Zentimetertief im Blut der Todesser. Ich hatte damit zu kämpfen, mich nicht zu übergeben. Bevor wir diesen Schock richtig verarbeiten konnten bemerkten wir einen Drachen, ich habe noch nie so einen riesigen gesehen. Er hat uns gemustert. Ich dachte es wäre aus, als hinter dem Monstrum ein Mann hervortrat. Als ich ihn sah und seine kalte Aura spürte hatte ich das Gefühl es lieber mit dem Drachen aufnehmen zu wollen." Dumbledore lauschte aufmerksam der Geschichte und was er hörte gefiel ihm mit jedem Wort weniger, dieser Drache klang ganz nach einem der Königsdrachen. /Der große Drache dem die Dämonenritter folgten/ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Auch konnte er die mühsam unterdrückte Angst Moodys spüren als er von dem fremden Mann sprach. Jemand der dem alten, Kampf erfahrenen Ex-Auroren so aus der Fassung brachte war gefährlich. Doch als der Mann zu dem Teil mit der Aura kam konnte Dumbledore nicht mehr anders als ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Du hast seinen Aura GESPÜRT?!" Er schrie seine Frage fast, der Mann war unglaublich mächtig wenn man seine Aura körperlich spürte. Das hatte es seines Wissens seit Merlin nicht mehr gegeben. So eine Macht. Mad Eye nickte und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Ja Albus ich habe seine Aura gespürt es war wie eine Welle die über mir zusammen geschlagen ist. Ich bekomme jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut wenn ich daran denke. Aber das war nicht das einzige, auch ein Vampir war anwesend."

Dieser Satz riss Dumbledore aus seinem Schockzustand. Ein Vampir? War es vielleicht der Vampir der im Grimmauldplatz gewesen ist/War das Möglich?/

„Nun genau genommen waren es zwei Vampire." fügte Moody scheinbar nachdenklich hinzu. Dumbledore fixierte den Mann.

„Was meinst du damit, Alastor? Fragte der Schulleiter ruhig. Moody lachte leise bevor er antwortete.

„Der Mann war auch ein Vampir, zum Teil zumindest. Das konnte man spüren. Doch irgendwie schien er auch mehr zu sein." Versuchte Mad Eye seine Aussage zu erklären, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie auch immer, die Vampirfrau war ebenfalls mächtig. Ich glaube jedoch, dass sie nicht so mächtig war wie der Mann oder ihre Kräfte verborgen hat. Worauf ich aber eigentlich hinaus will ist das der Mann uns gesagt hat und hier zitiere ich.

„_Ihr denkt ihr dient dem Licht? Nun glaubt was ihr wollt." Sein Blick ging Richtung Himmel. „Ich denke es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Sagt eurem Anführer, dass ich weis was und wer er ist. Ich kenne auch die Geschichte von Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ginny Weasley und natürlich Ronald Weasley._" schloss Moody seine Ausführungen. Der alte Ex-Auror beobachtete Dumbledore genau und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Mannes.

Doch das Gesicht des Direktors blieb ausdruckslos, während hinter seiner Stirn die Gedanken nur so tobten. Sie kannten sein Geheimnis, sie hatten die beiden Mädchen mit bedacht gerettet. Sie kannten seine Pläne um Harry. Er musste etwas tun. Ein Gedanke jedoch stach aus allen hervor. Er hatte mächtige Feinde bekommen und diese Feinde gehörten nicht zu Tom.

Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick wieder Moody zu. Scheinbar nachdenklich sagte er.

„Ich weis nicht was diese Nachricht soll Alastor, aber es scheint das wir neue und vor allem mächtige Feinde bekommen haben. Eine dritte Partei in diesem Krieg!" Moody nickte dazu.

„Was sollen wir tun Albus?" Fragte der Mann. Dumbledore legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Nach einigen Minuten sagte er.

„Wir müssen zuerst den Orden warnen, dieser Azuael ist eine Gefahr und ich will nicht, dass die Ordensmitglieder ihm unvorbereitet begegnen." sagte er mit besorgter Stimme. Moody nickte dazu. Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Ich werde ein Treffen einberufen. Danach müssen wir herausfinden wer unser Gegner ist. Solch mächtige Magier tauchen nicht aus dem Nichts auf. Und wir müssen dringend erfahren was diese Nachricht bedeutet. Ich mache mir zwar Sorgen um Miss Granger und Miss Weasley aber am meisten besorgt mich der Satz über Harry, nicht auszudenken wenn dem Jungen was passiert." endete der Direktor betrübt.

Moody nickte und erhob sich. Er schritt auf den Kamin zu und warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein, kurz bevor er verschwand wandte er sich nochmals an Dumbledore.

„Ich werde schon mal die Leute im Grimmauldplatz warnen, Albus." Dumbledore nickte dem Mann zu. Moody verschwand im Kamin und lies einen sehr besorgten Albus Dumbledore zurück.

Sofort als Moody verschwand überprüfte der Direktor seine Überwachungsintrumente, erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Harry noch immer bei seinen Verwandten war. /Wenigstens etwas!/ dachte er grimmig.

Rückblick Ende 

Seufzend massierte er sich die Schläfen. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte waren Kopfschmerzen. Die Dinge begannen außer Kontrolle zu geraten und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Doch was sollte er tun, er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt den er verfolgen konnte. Diese grauen Lords wie sie sich nannten schienen wirklich aus dem Nichts zu kommen. /Verdammt/ fluchte er mental, doch das war für seinen Kopf gar nicht gut.

Seufzend ging er noch mal seine Optionen durch, es waren nicht gerade viele. Er würde den Orden warnen und die Lords dort bereits diskreditieren, ein paar falsche Beweise hatten schon früher geholfen.

Ihm kam ein guter Gedanke, er könnte eventuell zumindest die Mädchen finden. Der Fokus seines Blickes verlor sich kurz, im nächsten Augeblick verschwand ein teil der Wand rechts neben der Tür. Hinter dieser Wand konnte man einen Raum erkennen, dort gebunden mit einer speziell verzauberten Kette war Fawkes Dumbledores Phönix.

Der alte Mann ging auf den wunderschönen Vogel zu, ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er den anklagenden Blick des Phönix begegnete. Der Vogel blieb nicht freiwillig bei ihm und half ihm auch nicht freiwillig, doch ein alter Zauber machte es dem Phönix unmöglich Dumbledore zu verlassen. Er hatte den Feuervogel in einen Bund gezwungen der verhinderte das Fawkes ihn verließ und es ihm unmöglich machte einen direkten Befehl zu ignorieren.

Zur Sicherheit hatte er das Tier hier eingeschlossen, er konnte nicht Riskieren das ein Vogel ihm in die Quere kam. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und sagte.

„Finde Ginerva Weasley und Hermine Granger und bring sie zu mir, mit allen Mitteln!" Befahl er ihm. Gedanklich schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf das er nicht früher daran Gedacht hatte Fawkes einzusetzen.

Er beobachtete amüsiert wie der Vogel versuchte sich gegen den Befehl zu wehren, doch er verlor. Dumbledore entfernte die Kette und Fawkes löste sich in Flammen auf.

Zufrieden und nun schon wesentlich besser gelaunt ging der Direktor zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Wenn ein Wesen die beiden finden konnte dann ein Phönix. Mit neuem Elan machte er sich wieder daran den Bericht zu lesen. Nebenbei bereitete er schon seine Rede für den Orden vor.

Merlin Castle / Bibliothek 

Nachdenklich las Harry zu vierten mal die Anweisungen für das Ritual durch. Es war Gefährlich das wusste er bereits vorher und eigentlich hätte der junge Lord es nicht nötig gehabt noch ein Buch darüber zu lesen, er wusste bereits alles darüber.

Doch er konnte etwas vergessen haben und damit den Erfolg verhindern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte nichts vergessen doch es gab noch Dinge die zu erledigen waren bevor er das Ritual durchzog. Wichtige Dinge. Er schmunzelte leicht. /Ich weis warum du es tun wolltest Remus./ dachte er. Die Risiken waren nicht zu unterschätzen.

In den letzten dreitausend Jahren wurde das Ritual nur fünf mal durchgeführt. Viermal endete es damit das derjenige der die Schmerzen auf sich nahm wahnsinnig wurde. Es war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen und ihre Seele wurde damit nicht fertig. Und in diesen Fällen war es nur eine Person gewesen deren Schmerz man aushalten musste nicht drei.

Hinzu kam das seine eigene Seele alles andere als unbeschädigt ist. Das würde die Arbeit noch erschweren. Harry wusste das alles und genau deshalb würde er es selbst tun.

Er würde Remus Leben nicht riskieren und auch das keines anderen im Schloss. Doch genau diese Risiken machten gewisse Vorbereitungen nötig, sollte er am Ende des Rituals zu Grunde gehen musste alles soweit geplant sein das die anderen auch allein mit Dumbli und Voldy fertig werden.

Entschlossen stand er auf, schnellen Schrittes verlies er die Bibliothek und eilte zum Hof des Schlosses. Wo seine Dämonenritter trainierten wie er wusste. Außerdem waren dort auch die Eingänge zu den Unterkünften der Ritter.

Als er den weitläufigen Burghof betrat sah er sich Suchend um. Nicht weit entfernt konnte er Severus ausmachen der mit den Rittern trainierte. Er lächelte leicht als er zusah wie seine Ritter mit dem weißen Magier abmühten. Keiner von ihnen würde gegen Sev gewinnen das war ihm vollkommen klar, genau wie den Rittern und doch es war ein gutes Training.

Er machte Severus mit einer Geste auf sich aufmerksam. Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte Severus seine Gegner von sich und sagte.

„Sehr gut, jetzt übt Duelle gegeneinander." Wies er seine Schützlinge an und trat Harry entgegen. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck mittlerweile, der junge Lord hatte etwas vor und wie Severus die Sache einschätzte etwas Gefährliches oder unerwartetes oder unüberlegtes oder alles zusammen. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, der junge Lord bereitete ihm manches mal Kopfzerbrechen. Auf der einen Seite war er berechnend auf der anderen Impulsiv. Man wusste einfach nicht was man von ihm halten sollte. Nur ein konnte der Mann mit Sicherheit sagen, er vertraute ihm Blind. Zumindest jetzt.

„Was gibt es?" Fragte er direkt. Harry grinste ihn an.

„Wir müssen unsere Pläne etwas beschleunigen ich will das bis Ende der Woche alles so weit ist das wir losschlagen können." sagte Harry im Plauderton und Snape klappte die Kinnlade herunter. /Etwas Beschleunigen? Etwas?!!!!/ dachte der Mann geschockt.

Sie hatten ursprünglich drei bis sechs Monate dafür angesetzt alles Vorzubereiten und jetzt hatte er noch vier Tage. Er schüttelte Probehalber den Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen.

„Aber..." Setzte er an wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, die Aura des Jungen flammte auf und hüllte ihn in ein unheimliches Licht. Severus schluckte doch es ging so schnell vorbei wie es begonnen hatte. Harry Lächelte ihn entschuldigend an bevor er ruhig sagte.

„Ich will das Ritual des geteilten Leides an Ginny, Hermine und Jean durchführen Sev. Ich muss sicher sein das die Dinge auch ohne mich weiter laufen falls ich den Verstand verliere."

Wäre es möglich gewesen wäre Severus noch weißer geworden. Er kannte dieses Ritual, es war mehr als Gefährlich. Bis auf Merlin selbst hatte es noch niemand erfolgreich durchgezogen. Und selbst Merlin hatte es nur bei einer Person angewandt, Harry würde es bei dreien tun. Das war ein Freifahrtsschein in die Klapsmühle.

Als er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand und Harry das ganze Ausreden wollte traf er auf zwei unnachgiebige Smaragde. Er seufzte resigniert.

„Bis Ende der Woche wird es nicht klappen aber bis Mitte nächster ist es machbar. Bis dahin haben sich auch die Ritter erholt." Harry nickte zum Zeichen das er einverstanden war.

Er brauchte nicht fragen welche Ritter Severus meinte und was sie haben. Es waren die Ritter die ihn in die Winkelgasse begleitet hatte. Sie hatten einen Preis für die Machtdemonstration zahlen müssen, etwas länger und der Preis wäre der Tod gewesen.

„Gut, dann also Mitte nächster Woche. Du solltest gehen und mit Amelia sprechen. Außerdem sollten wir für ihre Sicherheit sorgen. Ich würde sagen einen Nightmare für jeden von unseren Freunden."

Severus nickte dazu, doch dann fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Was erwartest du den für einen Angriff der komplette Orden könnte gegen vier Nightmares nicht viel tun."

Harry winkte ab doch ein schelmische Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Sicher ist sicher!" Erklärte er kategorisch. Bevor die beiden noch weiter flachsen konnten spürte Harry wie sich etwas dem Schloss näherte, er erkannte, dass es ein Phönix war.

„Sev wie viele Phönixe kennst du?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Severus von dem abrupten Themenwechsel überrascht starrte ihn an.

„Nur einen." antwortete er trotzdem. Harry nickt. „Ich auch." sagte er und seine Augen glühten plötzlich vor Macht.


End file.
